Can't wait to love you
by Endhaiueo
Summary: Pernikahan Karena sebuah perjodohan. Mampukah seorang Jung Taekwoon mencintai pasangan hidupnya seiring berjalannya waktu? Mampukah Cha Hakyeon menunggu balasan cinta pasangan hidupnya?- BL/YAOI- LeoN vixx,
1. Chapter 1

Can't wait to love you

Cast : Leo vixx

Cha hakyeon vixx

All member of vixx

YAOI/BL

Genre : drama, romance, angst, hurt,

Rate : T ke M

*prolog*

Pernikahan harusnya menjadi sesuatu yang Indah untuk dijalani. Harusnya bisa menjadi kebahagiaan untuk yang menjalaninya. Tapi jika pernikahan berasal dari perjodohan maka akan lain dari harapan yang seharusnya. Itulah yang dialami Jung Taekwoon dan Cha Hakyeon. Mereka menikah karena sebuah perjodohan keluarga. Perjodohan yang membuat hidup mereka rumit. Ingin menolak, tapi rasa sayang kepada keluarga masing masing justru membuat mereka mau tidak mau menerima perjodohan ini.

Jung Taekwoon adalah putra kedua dari pasangan Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Pengusaha ternama yang dikenal dengan bertangan dingin. Perusahan yang dipegangnya seluruhnya sukses. Memiliki 2 putra, yang pertama Jung Changmin, berusia 26 thn dan sudah menikah dengan wanita cantik yoora dan sudah dikarunia seorang putri cantik berusia 2 thn, bernama Jung sheera. Sekarang mereka menetap di LA dan menjalankan bisnis sang appa.

Taekwoon atau yang lebih dikenal dengal Leo 20 thn, mewarisi wajah tampan sang appa, err..mungkin wajah datar lebih tepatnya. Jika sang appa memiliki Mata tajam seperti musang, Leo sendiri memiliki mata tajam seperti seekor singa. Dengan lirikannya saja mampu membuat sang lawan diam tak berkutik. Jarang berbicara, alergi dengan pujian itulah ciri khasnya. Diusia yang muda Leo memiliki impian layaknya anak muda kebanyakan. Tapi itu semua ia kubur dalam dalam tanpa satu orangpun yang tau, ditambah lagi perjodohan yang dilakukan keluarganya membuatnya nyaris ingin mati saja.

Cha Hakyeon memikiki nama panggilan N, namja manis berkulit sedikit gelap memiliki tingkat keceriaan luar biasa. Lahir dari keluarga yang setara dengan keluarga Jung, Cha jinki dan Kim kibum. Seluruh orang tau kebaikan dan kerendahan hati seorang jinki dan kecerewetan model kibum atau lebih dikenal dengan key. Ketulusan hati dan sifat yang selalu ceria N berasal sang appa, dan sifat cerewet dan almighty nya berasal dari sang eomma. Sang eomma adalah seorang model yang selalu memamerkan busana hasil dari Kim jaejoong, yaah mereka berteman sejak Kecil, dari situlah awal perjodohan itu dimulai.

Tok tok

Jaejoong mengetuk sekali lagi pintu kamar sang anak. Merasa tak Ada jawaban, akhirnya dia membuka pintu tersebut. Leo jarang mengunci pintu kamarnya, itulah kebiasaan sang anak. Tapi tidak ada salahnya juga mengetuk pintu dahulu demi mengajarkan kesopanan.

Kakinya berjalan menghampiri sang anak yang berbaring di ranjang. Masih lengkap dengan stelan kantor, bahkan sepatu masih terpasang dikaki jenjangnya.

Dilepaskannya sepatu sang anak lalu duduk dipinggir ranjang. Ditatapnya wajah tampan anaknya tersebut, terselip kebanggan melihatnya sudah tumbuh besar. Diusia yang masih muda sanggup mengemban tugas yang diberi sang appa sambil tetap menjalankan kuliahnya. Walaupun 70persen merupakan paksaan sang suami. Tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi, ujung ujungnya ya pasti changmin dan Leo yang akan meneruskan bisnis sang suami. Memangnya mau siapa lagi?

Tangannya dijulurkan untuk mengusap rambut sang anak, Leo masih tetap memejamkan matanya. Semakin terhnyut oleh belaian sang eomma.

"Umma tau kau tidak tidur..."

"..."

"Apa kau marah dengan umma?"

"..."

"Leo~ya... Cukup percaya pada umma.. Hakyeon adalah namja baik, kau akan mencintainya seiring berjalannya waktu... Jangan pikirkan hal lain... Semua akan baik baik saja.. Percaya pada umma.,"

Leo megambil tangan ummanya lalu menggenggam erat didadanya. Matanya masih terpejam.

"Perjodohan tidak selamanya buruk... Kau harus percaya pada umma... Chaa sekarang ganti bajumu, Mandi lalu istirahat.. Besok kita akan menemui keluarga cha untuk membahas pernikahan kalian... Umma menyayangimu...chuu" dikecupnya kening sang anak, lalu bergegas keluar kamar.

Usai pintu ditutup, Leo membuka matanya. Menatap langit langit kamarnya. Pikirannya jauh menerawang.

'Yang aku pikirkan jauh Lebih rumit umma...'


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : Leo vixx

Cha hakyeon vixx

All member of vixx

YAOI/BL

Genre : drama, romance, angst, hurt,

Rate : T ke M

Pernikahan harusnya menjadi sesuatu yang Indah untuk dijalani. Harusnya bisa menjadi kebahagiaan untuk yang menjalaninya. Tapi jika pernikahan berasal dari perjodohan maka akan lain dari harapan yang seharusnya. Itulah yang dialami Jung Taekwoon dan Cha Hakyeon. Mereka menikah karena sebuah perjodohan keluarga. Perjodohan yang membuat hidup mereka rumit. Ingin menolak, tapi rasa sayang kepada keluarga masing masing justru membuat mereka mau tidak mau menerima perjodohan ini.

Jung Taekwoon adalah putra kedua dari pasangan Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Pengusaha ternama yang dikenal dengan bertangan dingin. Perusahan yang dipegangnya seluruhnya sukses. Memiliki 2 putra, yang pertama Jung Changmin, berusia 26 thn dan sudah menikah dengan wanita cantik yoora dan sudah dikarunia seorang putri cantik berusia 2 thn juntangan'ra. Sekarang mereka menetap di LA dan menjalankan bisnis sang appa.

Taekwoon atau yang lebih dikenal dengal Leo 20 thn, mewarisi wajah tampan sang appa, err..mungkin wajah datar lebih tepatnya. Jika sang appa memiliki Mata tajam seperti musang, Leo sendiri memiliki mata tajam seperti seekor singa. Dengan lirikannya saja mampu membuat sang lawan diam tak berkutik. Jarang berbicara, alergi dengan pujian itulah ciri khasnya. Diusia yang muda Leo memiliki impian layaknya anak muda kebanyakan. Tapi itu semua ia kubur dalam dalam tanpa satu orangpun yang tau, ditambah lagi perjodohan yang dilakukan keluarganya membuatnya nyaris ingin mati saja.

Cha Hakyeon memikiki nama panggilan N, namja manis berkulit sedikit gelap memiliki tingkat keceriaan luar biasa. Lahir dari keluarga yang setara dengan keluarga Jung, Cha jinki dan Kim kibum. Seluruh orang tau kebaikan dan kerendahan hati seorang jinki dan kecerewetan model kibum atau lebih dikenal dengan key. Ketulusan hati dan sifat yang selalu ceria N berasal sang appa, dan sifat cerewet dan almighty nya berasal dari sang eomma. Sang eomma adalah seorang model yang selalu memamerkan busana hasil dari Kim jaejoong, kim jaejoong kim kibum, yaah mereka berteman sejak Kecil, dari situlah awal perjodohan itu dimulai.

Tok tok

Jaejoong mengetuk sekali lagi pintu kamar sang anak. Merasa tak Ada jawaban, akhirnya dia membuka pintu tersebut. Leo jarang mengunci pintu kamarnya, itulah kebiasaan sang anak. Tapi tidak ada salahnya juga mengetuk pintu dahulu demi mengajarkan kesopanan.

Kakinya berjalan menghampiri sang anak yang berbaring di ranjang. Masih lengkap dengan stelan kantor, bahkan sepatu masih terpasang dikaki jenjangnya.

Dilepaskannya sepatu sang anak lalu duduk dipinggir ranjang. Ditatapnya wajah tampan anaknya tersebut, terselip kebanggan melihatnya sudah tumbuh besar. Diusia yang masih muda sanggup mengemban tugas yang diberi sang appa sambil tetap menjalankan kuliahnya. Walaupun 70persen merupakan paksaan sang suami. Tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi, ujung ujungnya ya pasti changmin dan Leo yang akan meneruskan bisnis sang suami. Memangnya mau siapa lagi?

Tangannya dijulurkan untuk mengusap rambut sang anak, Leo masih tetap memejamkan matanya. Semakin terhanyut oleh belaian sang eomma.

"Umma tau kau tidak tidur..."

"..."

"Apa kau marah dengan umma?"

"..."

"Leo~ya... Cukup percaya pada umma.. Hakyeon adalah namja baik, kau akan mencintainya seiring berjalannya waktu... Jangan pikirkan hal lain... Semua akan baik baik saja.. Percaya pada umma.,"

Leo megambil tangan ummanya lalu menggenggam erat didadanya. Matanya masih terpejam.

"Perjodohan tidak selamanya buruk... Kau harus percaya pada umma... Chaa sekarang ganti bajumu, Mandi lalu istirahat.. Besok kita akan menemui keluarga cha untuk membahas pernikahan kalian... Umma menyayangimu...chuu" dikecupnya kening sang anak, lalu bergegas keluar kamar.

Usai pintu ditutup, Leo membuka matanya. Menatap langit langit kamarnya. Pikirannya jauh menerawang.

'Yang aku pikirkan jauh Lebih rumit umma...'

 **Can't wait to love you**

 _ **'Start a story'**_

Pesta yang begitu mewah di ballroom hotel Bintang tujuh. Tamu tamu dari kalangan atas dan model model kelas international. Mereka ikut bahagia atas pernikahan anak dari keluarga Jung dan Cha. Pesta termewah di akhir tahun ini. Mereka tidak mempermasalahkan pernikahan sesama Jenis, pernikahan bukan soal gender, tapi soal cinta. Disinilah berkumpulnya orang orang ternama dan yang begitu disegani.

Mari kia lihat sang mempelai.

Berdiri berdampingan menyambut ucapat selamat dari beberapa undangan. Tuksedo putih dengan bunga pink disaku dada tampak elegant. Senyum bahagia tampak dari namja Manis cha hakyeon yang kini menjadi Jung hakyeon. Sedangkan namja tampan disebelahnya hanya sesekali menampilkan senyum datarnya.

Raut bahagia terlihat dari namja manis itu, senyum tak pernah pudar dari wajahnya, menyambut ucapan selamat dari tamu undangan dan teman temannya. Walaupun sebenarnya rasa letih telah ia tahan sedari tadi.

"N hyung... Tampaknya kau lelah... Umma menyuruhku membawamu ke kamar..." Taemin, adik satu satunya N. Umurnya masih 16 thn. begitu menyayangi hyungnya melebihi apapun

"Aiiisshhh kau tidak lihat tamu undangan masih banyak...dan kau malah menyuruhku istirahat...dan aku menunggu bocah jumma itu? Kemana dia? Kenapa padaa saat pemberkatan tadi tidak datang..dan sampai sekarang juga tidak menampakkan hidungnya yang lebar itu..awas saja diaa.." Berceloteh dengan tangan dipinggang. Justru terlihat menggemaskan.

"Bukan aku yang menyuruh hyung..tapi umma" balas taemin "aiisshh sudahlah hyung, lebih baik kau turuti saja, aku tidak mau kalau kau sampai pingsan lalu membuat pesta ini lebih heboh lagi...Leo hyung aku permisi membawa pengantimu dulu yaa" usai mengatakan panjang lebar, taemin menarik tangan hyungnya menuju kamar yang dipesan sebagai kamar pengantin.

"..."

"Heii hyung..." Ravi, sahabat sekaligus sekretaris leo dikantor

"well, dia manis, walaupun sedikit cerewet..." Bisik ravi

"..."

"Sudahlah hyung, coba jalani ini...tidak ada salahnya kau menerima pernikahan ini, tidak buruk juga... Mungkin dia bisa mengajarimu banyak bicara" candaan nya mendapat tatapan tajam leo

"Huufttt..."

Leo tampaknya juga lelah. Walaupun pesta begitu meriah, baginya tetap sendirlah yang terbaik. Bisakah dia menyendiri sekarang? Bisakah mereka menghentikan pesta?

Leo masuk kekamar hotel yang menjadi kamar dia dan N. Dapat dilihatnya N duduk dipinggir ranjang dengan memaikan ponselnya. Tampaknya belum menyadari kehadiran Leo. Membuka sepatu, lalu berjalan sambil membuka kancing jas nya.

" ahhh kau disini rupanya..." N baru menyadari kehadiran suaminya. Dia meletakkan ponselnya. Menghampiri Leo mencoba membantu membuka jas sang suami.

Leo tidak menolak N yang membuka jasnya. Walaupun terasa canggung.

"Kau mau Mandi? Aku sudah menyiapkan air nya.." Dengan senyum N mencoba akrab dengan sang suami

"..." Hanya mengangguk, lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi

"Aku akan menyiapkan pakaianmu..." Tambah N lagi yang masih memegang jas leo

Tidak dipungkiri, semburat merah muncul dikedua pipi N. Mengingat dirinya sudah menikah, dirinya harus pintar dalam menyenangkan suami. 'Menyenangkan' ? Semburat merah kian terlihat mengingat kata teraebut.

"Uuurrgghhh..." N mengibaskan tangan dipipinya, sepertinya dia kepanasan

Lebih baik dia menyiapkan pakaian sang suami.

Leo sendiri merendamkan diri di dalam bathtub, mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya.

30 menit berlalu.

Leo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan bathrobe, dilihatnya N yang terlelap di ranjang. Mungkin dia menunggu Leo, hingga ketiduran. Andai dia tau Leo sengaja berlama lama dikamar Mandi. Entahlah, Leo sendiri merasa belum siap berlama lama berhadapan dengan namja manis ini.

Setelah mengganti piyama yang sudah disiapkan N, walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu suka jika tidur mengenakan pakaian yang bernama piyam, dia lebih suka menggunakan baju santai dengan celana pendek. Tapi dia mencoba menghargai pakaian yang sudah disiapkan, mengingat dirinya sudah terlalu lama membuat istrinya menunggu.

"Haaah..." Leo membuang nafas

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Membangunkan N dan melakukan ritual malam pertama layaknya pasangan pengantin lainnya?

Tidak, Leo bersumpah pada dirinya akan melakukan hal itu hanya pada orang yang dicintainya. Ntah siapa, baginya bercinta memanglah harus dilakukan dengan orang yang dicintai.

Tapi kondisinya Sekarang? Dia telah menikah bukan dengan orang yang dicintainya, mampukah dia bertahan dengan janjinya sendiri? Dia sendiripun bingung. Hanya bisa menyerahkan jawabannya pada waktu. Bukankah umma nya sudah mengatakan, seiring berjalan waktu semua akan berubah.

Leo berjalan kesisi ranjang, mencoba membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah istrinya. Menaikkan selimut ketubuhnya dan sang istri. Leo terpaku menatap wajah polos sang istri.

Jujur saja, baru ini dia bisa menatap leluasa wajah sang istri dengan jarak sedekat ini. Ada banyak yang berubah dari wajah namja manis ini. Mereka bertemu pertama kali di usia 5 thn. Masih ingat dibenak leo kala itu dia bermain dibutik sang umma, lalu datanglah sahabat ummanya -umma N- bersama anak kecil seusia dirinya, tetapi tubuhnya sangatlah mungil. Dengan rambut jamur,dan boneka pinguin dipelukannya. Tiba tiba anak itu berlari menghamipiri nya yang duduk disofa lalu mendudukkan dirinya bersebelahan dengan Leo. Leo kecil hanya menatap tingkah boocah itu.

'Namaku cha hakyeon, kau boleh memanggilku N' n memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengulurkan tangan'

Lama tak melihat tanda tanda Leo akan membalas uluran tangannya, N melah menarik tangan Leo dan menyambut uluran tangannya.

Leo kecil lagi lagi hanya bisa melihat pemaksaan yang lakukan bocah itu.

'Kita berteman, dan kau harus memanggilku hyung' ucap N lagi 'Hyung?' Batin leo 'yang benar saja, mana pantas bocah seperti ini dipanggil hyung?'

Setelah itu Leo hanya mengabaikan ocehan bocah pemaksa itu,dengan memainkan game. N terus saja bercerita tentang sekolahnya, tentang rumahnya, tentang mainannya, dia tidak perduli apakah lawan bicaranya mendengarkan atau tidak. Bahkan sesekali mengganggu Leo dengan memeluk tangan Leo.

Dan sejak itu Leo tidak mau lagi jika diajak dengan sang umma menemui sahabatnya itu. Dia tidak mau sampai bertemu dengan bocah cerewet dan pemaksa itu lagi.

Itu adalah pertemuan pertama dan terakhir mereka, sebelum akhirnya mereka bertemu kembali dalam satu hubungan pernikahan. Bocah cerewet dan pemaksa itu kini menjadi istrinya.

Tidak banyak berubah, masih tetap cerewet dan pemaksa. Dan tubuhnya masihlah tetap mungil.

Ieo mengubah pandangannya kelangit langit kamarnya. Pikirannya jauh melayang, apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk pernikahan ini? Harus bagaimana ia bersikap?

Sebenarnya yang menjadi pikirannya adalah kekasihnya. Ntah dia masih pantas menyebut kekasih atau tidak. Yang jelas dia masih sangat mencintai yeoja nya. Yaah Leo sudah memiliki kekasih, hubungan mereka dijalani tanpa banyak yang tau, dikarenakan sang kekasih yang tidak ingin mengumbar hubungan mereka. Bahkan hubungan mereka sudah berjalan 2thn, andai saja dia bisa menahan kepergian sang kekasih, mungkin dia punya alasan untuk menolak peejodohan ini. 6 bln lalu sang kekasih yang bernama Lee hwani memutuskan pindah ke New York untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya. Leo sebanarnya ingin menyusul kekasih, ikut menempuh pendidikan di universitas yang sama, tetapi hwani menahannya. Lagipula Leo masih bertanggung jawab menjalankan bisnis sang appa di seoul.

Hingga akhirnya Leo merelakan kekasihnya pergi dengan masih berstatus sepasang kekasih. Mereka berjanji akan tetap berkomunikasi dan menjaga cinta mereka. Tapi janji tinggallah janji, Tapi tepat setelah kekasih pergi, sejak itulah komunikasi mereka terputus. Hwani tak pernah menghubunginya. Email yang Leo kirim tak pernah satupun berbalas. Dia mencari nama sang kekasih di universitas yang dikatakan sang kekasih, tapi nihil. Nama sang kekasih tidak ada terdaftar disana. Leo berniat mencari langsung ke alamat yang diberikan sang kekasih, tapi orang suruhannya justru tidak menemukan alamat yang diberinya. Apakah hwani sengaja pergi meninggalkannya? Sengaja menghilang? engapa? Apakah cinta sang kekasih untuk dirinya sudah hilang? Sampai sekarang pun dia masih belum mendapatkan kabar tentang kekasihnya itu. Hingga tepat sebulan lalu Leo mengirimkan email terakhir dan tidak juga mendapat balasan dan akhirnya dia tidak punya alasan untuk menolak permitaan sang umma.

Sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya salah leo, Leo bukan berkhianat, Leo tidak mengingkari janjinya, Sampai detik ini Leo masih mencintai hwani. Cinta yang begitu besar, cinta yang dijalani penuh dengan impian. Bahkan jika hwani membalas tetang kejelasan hubungan mereka, atau kembali disaat dia melangsungkan pemberkatan, maka dia nekat akan membatalkan pernikahan ini, tidak perduli bagaimana tanggapan sang keluarga dan para tamu. Tapi kenyataannya tidak ada kejelasan sama sekali tentang kekasih hingga membuatnya pasrah dengan keadaan sekarang.

Dan leopun berjanji untuk mencoba menerima pernikahan ini, dan jika dia tidak sanggup lagi dia akan menyerah. Bukankah cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan?

Jadi biarkan waktu yang akan menjawab kemana pernikahan ini berjalan.

Pagi pagi sekali sudah terdengar teriakan seorang namja manis yang berstatus pengantin baru. Dengan ponsel ditelinganya, dia berjalan mondar mandir di balkon. Mulutnya mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untuk orang diseberang Sana.

"Kau... Dengar kau Lee Jaehwan..aku tidak akan mau bicara padamu lagi...jangan harap aku mau bicara padamu...jangan menemuiku lagi... Dasar sahabat kurang ajar... Sahabat mana yang tidak hadir dipesta pernikahan sahabatnya...kau ...orang itu kau Lee jaehwan!"

"Aigoo aigoo yaakkk n hyung jangan begitu... Kau harus mendengarkanku dulu. Aku terpaksa terbang ke Jepang menjenguk noona Ku, umma ku menghubungiku mengatakan bahwa noonaku sakit dan segera dilarikan kerumah sakit"

"Kau tidak memberiku kabar kenieeeeeeee...kau pikir aku percaya"

"Aiisshh terserahmulah hyung... Kau pikir aku berbohong? Dan kau Kira aku dmana Sekarang? Aku hanya beberapa jam dijepang, begitu tau keadaan noonaku aku langsung kembali ke Seoul dan sekarang aku di bandara hyung... Itu semua Karena kau hyung bodoh.. Demi kau aku cepat cepat kembali.. Dan apa tadi kau bilang? Kau tidak mau bicara padaku? Kau pikir kau bicara dengan siapa ini pabbo!"

"Yaakkk kurang ajar sekali kau bibir tebal..pokoknya aku masih marah padamu.. Sebelum kau memberikanku hadiah!"

"Heuh.. Bilang saja cuma hadiah yang kau inginkan.. Dasar pemaksa...ah sudahlah yang menjemputku sudah datang.. Besok kau harus menceritakan semua padaku.. Termasuk malam pertamamu! Byee.."

Pliip

Sambungan terputus

"Yaakk sahabat macam apa kau itu ... Aiisshh apa katanya tadi? Malam pertama?"

Seketika N melihat kearah ranjang, dan dia begitu kaget melihat Leo yang Sudah bersandar dijendela sambil melipat tangannya. Masih menggunakan piyama yang sama seperti pasangan romantis bukan? Seketika N tersenyum mengingat Leo tak menolak piyama yang ia sediakan. Awal yang bagus, menurutnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Hmmm.. Karena suaramu"

N menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Merasa malu. Baru saja dirinya menganggap bisa memulai pagi Indah, tapi dia justru menghancurkannya dengan ocehannya kepada ken, sahabatnya.

"Aahh maaf jika mengganggu tidurmu.. Kau boleh melanjutkan tidurmu"

"Aku tidak mengantuk lagi.." Leo mendudukkan dirinya dikursi balkon

N masih terus memperhatikan gerak gerik Leo

"Ada banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan..." sambung Leo

"..."

"Tentang pernikahan ini"

N mengangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang kosong

"Maafkan aku... Aku sudah menolak perjodohan ini, tapi ummaku..."

"Yaa aku tau, dan tak seharusnya kau minta maaf ..kita berdua hanya korban.." Leo beralih menatap N dan memberikan senyum

N terpaku menatap senyum itu. Hatinya merasa hangat.

"Jadi apa yang kau harapkan dalam pernikahan ini?"

"Aa...aahhh...yaaa.." N seketika sadar, dan mengalihkan pandangannya, berpikir sejenak

"aku pernah berjanji dalam hidupku, menikah hanya sekali.. "

"Walaupun bukan dengan orang yang kau cintai?"

"..."

N terdiam, Leo masih menunggu jawaban dari namja manis yang sedang ditatapnya kini. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memandang jauh kedepan.

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk tidak menyia nyiakan waktu... Soal cinta, aku percaya jika cinta akan datang jika kita sabar menunggu nya dengan ketulusan" N menatap leo dan tersenyum

DEG

Kini gantian Leo yang tersihir oleh senyum itu.

"Jadi bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang kau harapkan dengan pernikahan ini?"

Leo terdiam. Tak lama dia membalas senyum N.

"Tidak Ada salahnya jika kita sama sama mencoba bukan?"

Leo sudah memutuskan untuk menjalani pernikahan ini. Mencoba berdamai dengan hatinya. Seiring berjalan waktu, mungkin ia bisa melupakan kisan cinta yang dulu dan mencoba mengisi dengan kisah yang Sekarang didepannya.

Jangan katakan dirinya egois, meskipun dihatinya masih dimiliki oleh yeoja yang kini entah dimana, tapi dia juga ingin memulai kehidupannya yang baru sambil menata hatinya kembali.

Keduanya saling menatap dengan saling tersenyum. Senyuman yang sama sama menghangatkan hati. Tanpa mereka sadari hati mereka sama sama berdesir halus menerima senyuman dari pasangan hidupnya.

*******TBC******

Miaan *bow*

Ff pertama banyak typo, itu percobaan ngetik buru buru dihp. Abisnya gemes liat LeoN ^^


	3. Chapter 3

" _tidak ada salahnya jika kita sama sama mencoba bukan?"_

 **Can't wait to love you**

'sweet couple'

Cast : LeoN vixx

All member of vixx

Oneky – orang tua N

Yunjae – orang tua Leo

Taemin – namdongsaeng N

Changmin – hyung leo

 **N POV**

'sama sama mencoba'

Kalimat itu masih terngiang dalam pikiranku, meskipun sudah beberapa hari leo mengatakannya. Tapi tetap saja ketika mengingat pembicaraan kami berdua beberapa hari yang lalu, itu dapat membuatku terus tersenyum. Bukankah itu artinya leo menerima perjodohan ini. Mungkin belum, tapi itu merupakan awal yang indah bagiku. Bukankah Sesuatu yang berawal indah akan berakhir dengan indah pula?

Jung Taekwoon, namja tampan yang berhasil mencuri hatiku sejak pertemuan pertama kami. Namja yang ternyata anak dari sahabat ummaku, dan namja yang ternyata telah dijodohkan denganku dari kecil.

'umma taekwonie itu tampan sekali..walaupun matanya seperti singa,tapi dia tetap tampan..aku menyukainya…'

Aku menyampaikan apa yang aku rasa kepada umma ku. Perasaan seorang bocah berumur 5thn. Dan nyatanya umma menanggapi dengan perkataan yang pada saat itu belum aku mengerti.

'jika yeoni menyukai woonie, maka yeoni tidak boleh menyukai namja lain selain wonie.. jika yeonie bisa, maka ketika besar nanti yeoni akan menikah dengan woonie'

Perkataan umma aku turuti, aku tidak menyukai namja manapun selain leo. Seolah olah diotakku sudah terdiksi 'bahwa aku tidak boleh menyukai namja selain woonie'.

Aku menunggu saat dimana umma membuktikan perkataannya. Saat dimana aku akan menikah dengan woonie. Dan akhirnya itu terbukti. Aku akan menikah dengannya, aku akan menikah dengan namja yang aku sukai sedari kecil. Namja singa yang berwajah tampan.

tapi, pada saat kami bertatap muka setelah sekian tahun tidak pernah saling menatap, aku menyadari satu hal..hanya aku yang begitu antusias dalam pernikahan ini. Apa leo tidak menyukai perjodohan ini? Pertanyaan itu kian mengusikku, dan akhirnya kuutarakan dengan umma. Aku berniat menolak perjodohan ini, tapi kedua umma meyakinkan aku dengan berjuta kalimat yang membuatku tak mampu menolak.

Dan di pagi kemarin, aku mendapatkan jawaban yang bisa dikatakan melegakan. Mencoba untuk menjalani pernikahan ini. Setidaknya leo tidak menolak. Dan aku berjanji akan terus menunggu sampai dimana perasaan kami akan saling berbalas. Dan aku berharap ketika saat itu tiba Tuhan masih memberiku kesempatan. Can't wait.

 **N POV end**

Mereka tinggal diapartemen milik Leo. Awalnya orangtua N memberikan mereka hadiah sebuah apartemen, tapi Leo menolak dan lebih memilih tinggal di apartemen miliknya. Bukankah dia berhak memutuskan, karena tanggung jawab N kini beralih ke dia.

Mereka baru selesai memindahkan barang barang mereka, lebih tepatnya barang barang N. karena semua barang barang Leo ada diapartemennya. Karena Leo juga sering menginap diapartemennya jika pekerjaannya sedang menumpuk.

"kenapa barang barangmu banyak sekali?" Leo membaringkan tubuhnya di Sofa ruang TV. Mereka baru saja selesai menata barang barang N

'ck.." N hanya berdecak lalu berjalan ke dapur mengambil minum untuk suaminya itu. Tak lama dia kembali dengan segelas air dingin dan meletakkan di meja dekat leo berbaring

"ini minumlah… dan terima kasih sudah mau membantu"

Leo duduk dan meminum minuman dari istrinya

"aaahhhh…." Leo merasa segar kembali

"apa besok kau mulai kuliah kembali?" N memulai percakapan kembali

"ya…kau juga kan?"

"hmmm…" N menganggukkan kepalanya

"ceritakan tentang kuliahmu"

Leo mulai merasa penasaran tentang N

"hah?"

"ayoo.. ceritakan tentang kuliah mu? Bukankah kau selalu berantusias bercerita tentang apapun?"

Apa katanya tadi?

Oouuhh seketika semburat merah muncul dikedua pipi N. bukankah itu artinya Leo sedikit mengetahui tentang dirinya?

"hmmm… tidak ada yang menarik sebenarnya. Aku hanya kuliah dijurusan music semester 4. Aku tidak memiliki nilai nilai tinggi seperti dirimu" N mempoutkan bibirnya

"…"

"aku punya banyak teman, yeoja maupun namja.. salah satunya Lee Jaehwan.. dan kau tau? Dia itu seperti ahjumma ahjumma… mulutnya tidak akan bisa berhenti jika membahas sesuatu.. aku yakin kau tidak akan betah berada didekatnya…"

"apa bedanya denganmu?"

N seketika mendelikkan mataya ke Leo, justru terlihat lucu bagi Leo

"lanjutkan"

"ada juga hyukie dia juniorku tapi mampu mengambil kelas yang sama denganku… dia sangat pintar, dia juga suka membantuku…"

"ku dengar dari umma kau dulunya home schooling ketika senior high school, wae?"

"…" N terdiam

Leo mengernyitkan dahinya melihat respon N yang tiba tiba diam.

"euung… yaa karena umma tidak mau melihatku menjadi anak nakal seperti remaja lainnya..jadi umma memutuskan aku home schooling saja.. umma begitu menyayangiku " ucap N bangga

"ckk.. alasan macam apa itu?"

"aah sudahlah… sekarang giliranmu.. ayo ceritakan tentangmu…"

"aku?"

N memutar matanya malas.

"tentu saja kau…"

Sebenarnya tanpa Leo menceritakan tentang kehidupannyapun N sudah mengetahui semua tentang Leo. Hobi nya, temannya, kebiasaan yang suka dilakukannya, makanan favoritnya, minuman yang selalu diminumnya. Beruntungnya dia memiliki ibu mertua yang selalu menceritakan tentang Leo kepadanya. Dan beberapa usaha menstalk tentunya.

"apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"kisah cintamu" ucap N cepat

Entah mengapa N begitu pensaran tentang kehidupan percintaan Leo. Karena hanya tentnag kisah cinta Leo yang N tidak mengetahuinya. Leo seperti berhasil menutupi kisah cintanya dari siapapun, termsuk orang tuanya.

"…" raut wajah Leo berubah, dan N menyadari itu.

Perasaan menyesal tiba tiba muncul di hati N, apakah dia salah bertanya?

Mereka sama sama terdiam. Leo sendiri tidak tau ingin menceritakan atau tidak. Ataukah dirinya jujur saja tentang perasaannya yang masih mencintai kekasihnya?

Bukankah dia sudah berjanji akan memulai kehidupa barunnya tanpa bayang bayang sang kekasih, masih pantaskah yeoja itu disebut kekasihnya?

"miaan.." N berucap lirih

Leo seketika sadar, dia sudah membuat N berpikiran yang tidak tidak.

"tidak apa apa.. kita sepakat untuk sama sama mencoba bukan? Itu artinya tanpa bayang masa lalu? Benarkan?" Leo tersenyum hangat, dan kehangatan itu mampu menjalar ke tubuh N juga.

N mengutuk dirinya, kenapa pertanyaan itu terucap begitu saja. Dirinya dan sang suami mencoba untuk menjalani kehidupan baru, yaa benar kehidupan baru. Itu artinya tanpa bayang bayang masa lalu.

Kehangatan dari senyum Leo mampu menghangatkan perasaan N, tapi tidak dipungkiri ada sedikit rasa takut menjulur dipikirannya.

'tanpa masa lalu' itu artinya Leo punya kisah cinta bukan? Kisah cinta yang gagal mungkin, hingga dia tidak berniat mengungkitnya. Mengapa dirinya bisa tidak tau? Serapat itukah leo menutupi kisah cintanya? Bisakah dia berharap itu tidak benar?

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing…..tiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Keheningan mereka berhasil dihancurkan dengan suara bel apartemen yang berbunyi. Menandakan ada tamu. Sama sama melihat kearah pintu dan Leo mengernyitkan dahinya.

Sama sama terlintas di pikiran, siapa yang bertamu malam malam begini?

"biar aku saja yang bukakan"

N beranjak dari duduknya, menuju pintu.

"ann…"

"yaaakkk lama sekali kau membukakan pintu untukku…"

N baru saja ingin menyapa sang tamu, tapi ternyata justru omelan yang ia dapat. Sang tamu kini menerobos masuk kedalam tanpa permisi sama sekali.

"LEE JAEHWAN!..YAAAAKKKK… tidak sopan sekali kau" teriak N kesal

"wae? Kau tidak persilahkan aku masuk, lagipula aku sedang kesal padamu hyung.. kenapa kau tidak mengabariku tempat tinggalmu sekarang? Apa karena kau sudah menikah?,, aigooo sungguh malang sekali aku punya teman seperti dirimu hyung… kau akan lebih mementingkan suamimu?..hiks"

"yaakkk hentikan aktingmu bodoh!"

"aiisshh sudahlah hyung, kau tidak mempersilahkan tamumu duduk? Dasar tuan rumah tidak sopan"

N kian mendelik kesal. Apa apan namja bermulut ahjuma ini.

Ken kini mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, matanya menatap sekeliling ruangan.

"waah hyung, sepertinya suamimu sangat pintar, ruangan ini rapi sekali..ckk aku sungguh kasihan dengannya… menikahi namja ceroboh sepertimu hyung..aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa menata ruangan serapi ini"

"YAAK LEBIH BAIK KAU PULANG SAJA SANA! AKU MASIH KESAL DENGANMU..AKU MASIH TIDAK MAU BICARA DENGANMU! BUKANKAH SUDAH KUKATAKAN AKU MAU BICARA DENGANMU JIKA KAU SUDAH MEMBERIKU HADIAH"

"kau tenang saja aku sudah membawa hadiah untukmu..ini"

Ken memberikan paper bag yang tadi dibawanya. N mendekat ke Ken dan mengambil paper bag tsb

"nanti saja kau buka nya.. dan ambilkan aku mi…"

"ada apa ini?"

N sudah akan membuka, kalau saja dua suara tidak menyadarkannya. Dia lupa akan keberadaan satu orang lagi didalam apartemen ini.

"ahh… leo ssi kenalkan ini temanku yang aku ceritakan tadi… lee jaehwan atau panggil saja dia ken..dan ken kenalkan ini leo, eerr…suamiku"

N mencoba mengenalkan kedua orang yang ada didepannya kini

"annyeong haseyo ken ssi… jung taekwoon imnida, kau boleh memanggilku leo.." Leo memperkenalkan dirinya

 **Ken POV**

Wajah itu..aku seperti pernah melihat wajah namja ini. Terasa tidak asing. Tapi dimana. Arrghh kenapa aku bisa lupa begini.

Tapi, tampan juga. Beruntung sekali N hyung menikah dengannya. Tapi satu kesialan bagi Mr. Jung ini menikah dengan namja ceroboh dan cerewet seperti N hyung.

Khihihi

 **Ken POV end**

"apa yang kau pikirkan bodoh"

N memukul kepala ken, karena melihat ken yang tadinya terlihat berpikir kini malah tersenyum geli seperti orang gila

"aiishhh sakit hyung…" ken mengusap kepalanya yang tadi dipukul N

Leo tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah kedua sahabat ini. Memiliki sifat yang sama. Tampaknya mereka sangat dekat sekali.

"baiklah, sepertinya aku pulang saja.. lagi pula ini sudah malam sekali.. aku takut mengganggu aktifitas malam sepasang suami istri… bye N hyuung… byee Leo hyuung"

Ken pergi begitu saja, bahkan tanpa menunggu makian dari N, yaa makian karena kini berkat kalimat terakhirnya tadi mampu membuat suasana menjadi hening. Aktifitas suami istri?

Krik krik

Keduanya kini telah berbaring di atas ranjang yang sama. Sama sama menatap langit langit kamar. Ini pertama kalinya N tidur di ranjang yang biasanya Leo tiduri. Kalimat ken tadi masih menyihir mereka menjadi bisu. Aktifitas suami istri apa yang diharapkan?

N menoleh menatap suaminya

"apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Leo beralih mentap N

"tidak ada"

"jangan pikirkan perkataan ken tadi" ucap N

"perkataan yang mana?"

SKAK

N kembali merutuki mulut bodohnya. Kenapa bisa bisanya dia berkata seperti itu, sedangkan dirinya tau leo tidak mungkin memikirkan perkataan temannya itu. Haruskah dia menajwab pertanyaan leo?

"eerr…ah sudahlah" N membalikkan badannya memunggungi Leo. Justru membuat Leo gemas dan sebisa mungkin menahan tawanya. Lucu sekali istrinya ini.

"heii… " Leo mencoba membalikkan badan N dengan menarik bahunya

"tidak sopan jika kau tidur memunggungi suamimu" ucap Leo, seketika N berbalik. Bodoh sekali dirinya.

"miaan…" ucap N lirih

"sudahlah… "leo mencoba mendekatkan tubuhnya ke N.

"aku lebih suka seperti ini..."

Mereka saling berhadapan, dengan jarak begitu dekat. Jantung N memompa begitu cepat, jika biasanya dia takut jika jantungnya berdetak degan cepat,tapi saat ini dia begitu menikmati detak jantung ini.

"maaf jika tidak bisa memberikan aktifitas suami istri yang kau harapkan" ucap leo dengan menatap penuh penyesalan ke dalam mata N

N tersenyum

"tidak, aku justru berterima kasih kau sudah mau sedekat ini denganku…. Bukankah kita sudah membahas ini… "

Walaupun sebenarnya jauh dilubuk hati N sedikit kecewa, sampai saat ini dirinya belum menjadi seorang istri seutuhnya. Yaah sampai saat ini Leo belum menyentuhnya. Jika ditanya dirinya? Dia sudah sangat siap seandainya leo ingin melakukannya, tapi dia juga tidak ingin melakukannya jika perasaan sang suami tidak sutuhnya untuknya. Jadi dia akan sabar menunggu.

'jhaa tidurlah… jaljayo.." ucap N yang matanya sudah mulai mengantuk

"…"

Leo menatap wajah tertidur N –lagi-mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sebelum tidur menatap wajah polos sang istri. Ada suatu ketenangan. Dan dia akan tertidur, jika dia sudah memastikan istrinya itu tertidur. Tanpa dia sadari ada getaran halus dihatinya. Getaran yang mungkin sekarang diabaikannya.

Leo mengernyit heran melihat wajah N seperti yang tidak tenang. Seperti kedinginan. Mata leo menatap pendingin ruangan, dan mengambil remote untuk menurunkan suhunya. Beralih menatap wajah istri, sedikit lebih tenang.

Entah inisiatif dari mana, Leo mendekati sang istri dan meraih kepalanya dan meletakkannya dalam rengkuhannya. Leo memeluk istrinya.

Katakana dirinya gila, berani beraninya melakukan ini. Tapi melihat sang istri yang kian menelusupkan kepalanya ke lehernya membuat dirinya membenarkan apa yang dilakukannya. Dia hanya ingin menghangatkan sang istri yang tampaknya tidak nyaman dengan suhu dingin. Dan kini dilihatnya sang istri sudah tenang dengan nafas teratur.

Rasa mengantukpun kini melandanya. Sepertinya dia akan terus memluk sang istri sepanjang malam. Lagi pula tidak ada salahnya tidur dalam kondisi saling berpelukan bukan?

Aigoooo manis sekali ^^

****TBC****

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review *bow*

Dan maaf untuk typo yang masih suka Ada ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Can't Wait to Love You

' Bad Day or sweet Day'

Cast : LeoN vixx

All member of vixx

Onkey – orang tua N

Yunjae – orang tua Leo

Taemin – namdongsaeng N

Changmin – hyung leo

Musim salju sudah tiba. Pertanda natal akan segera tiba. Salju yang turun setiap detik semakin bertambah, bertumpuk menjadi gumapalan es yang menimbun jalan. Walau sebanyak apapun salju yang turun dimusim kali ini, tidak akan memberhentikan aktifitas setiap orang. Justru kian menambah semangat demi natal yang akan tiba, itu artinya berkumpul dengan keluarga menghabiskan malam natal bersama.

Sama halnya dengan Jung Taekwoon, pagi pagi dia terbangun seperti biasa dan menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk ke kantor. Pukul 7 dia sudah berpakaian rapi, dengan pakaian yang telah disiapkan sang istri tentu saja. Kakinya berjalan turun menuju meja makan. Sedikit mencari sang istri yang sedari dia bangun belum dilihatnya.

Kakinya menuju dimana sang istri berada –dapur-. Sedikit tidak percaya melihat sang istri berdiri didepan kompor dengan apron yang masih terpakai. Mulutnya tampak mengumpat tidak jelas. Jelas sekali jika itu sebuah sumpah serapah untuk minyak panas yang mengenai kulit tan nya.

"kau memasak apa?"

Suara Leo menyadarkan Hakyeon yang dengan refleks membalikkan badannya.

"aah… kau sudah siap?" ucap Hakyeon merasa malu, oh lihatlah dirinya yang pasti terlihat dekil. Salahkan minyak minyak panas itu yang suka sekali menempel padanya. "duduklah, aku akan menyelesaikan ini" hakyeon kembali berkutat dengan spatula dan pan yang ada didepannya

Leo menggeser kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi meja makan.

"cukup kopi saja" ucap Leo, dan meminum kopi yang sudah terhidang di meja.

"aku sudah membuatkanmu kopi… tidak baik jika setiap pagi kau hanya minum kopi.. mulai sekarang kau harus terbiasa mengisi perutmu dengan makanan makanan ringan" celoteh Hakyeon yang kini mengangkat telur dari penggorengan.

Yaa, sedari tadi ternyata dia memasak telur. Dengan cekatan hakyeon meletakkan telur diatas roti, lalu memberi selada lalu menambahkan sedikit saus dan mayonnaise. Selesai, dan kini ia hidangkan untuk sang suami.

"makanlah" ucapnya

Leo melihat sandwich buatan Hakyeon. Tidak terlalu istimewa, seperti sandwich biasanya. Tapi ia cukup menghargai usaha sang istri. Hakyeon pasti bangun pagi pagi sekali, terbukti pada saat dia bangun, sang istri tidak ada disampingnya. Menyiapkan pakaian kerjanya, menyiapkan dasi dan bahkan jam tangannya pun ia pilihkan. Dan sekarang istrinya menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya.

Biasanya Leo selalu melewatkan yang namanya sarapan, biasanya dia hanya meminum kopi buatannya sendiri. Ia lebih memilih merepotkan sekretarisnya untuk membawa sarapannya ke kantor. Tapi sepertinya mulai pagi ini dirinya akan makan dan hidup teratur, karena dirinya memiliki istri yang sedikit pemaksa. Ia pikir Hakyeon hanyalah namja manja yang tidak bisa diandalkan jika dalam urusan rumah tangga, tapi Hakyeon melakukan dengan baik tanggung jawabnya. Meskipun tidak sempurna, tapi ia cukup senang dengan usaha hakyeon. Leo menyantap sandwich buatan Hakyeon.

'tidak buruk juga' batin Leo

Hakyeon ikut duduk. Kini mereka berdua berhadapan sama sama menikmati sandwich buatan Hakyeon.

Tidak pernah dirasakan sandwich selezat ini menurut hakyeon. Mungkin karena menikmatinya didekat suami, sehingga apapun yang dimakan terasa nikmat. Apalagi melihat suami begitu menikmati masakan buatannya.

Hakyeon berusaha menahan senyumnya. Ia tak ingin ketauan Leo, bisa malu dirinya jika ketauan.

"kau ke kampus jam berapa?" Tanya Leo usai menelan gigitan sandwichnya

Hakyeon melirik jam didindingnya.

07.20

Mata mendelik lebar dengan mulut yang terisi penuh. Dia meletakkan sisa roti ditangannya dan langsung bergegas berlari kekamar tanpa menjawab pertanyaan suaminya.

'sial, dia ada mata kuliah pagi ini. Jam 8'

20 menit kemudian.

'aiisshhh matilah kau hakyeon" Hakyeon menggerutu tidak jelas sambil memakai jaketnya, dan sambil menenteng tasnya menuruni tangga. Memakai sepatu lalu bersiap berlari keluar apartemen. Tapi, ia kaget melihat sang suami yang masih berada di apartemen.

"kau belum berangkat?" bertanya dengan wajah lugu

"kau berangkat naik apa?" Leo malah balik bertanya

"aku biasa diantar ahjussi….tapi aku akan naik bus saja"

"kita berangkat bersama"

Hakyeon mengerjapkan matanya. Ia tidak salah dengarkan? Berangkat bersama? itu artinya leo akan mengantarnya bukan?

"cepatlah, kau bisa terlambat"

Hakyeon seketika sadar lalu, berlari megikuti Leo.

Leo hanya ingin membalas apa yang dilakukan oleh Hakyeon pagi ini. itu kata hatinya.

Jalanan lenggang, meskipun terdapat beberapa petugas membersihkan salju di jalan jalan yang tertutup salju. Leo dengan tenang mengemudikan mobilnya. Matanya sesekali melirik namja manis disebelahnya. Sedangkan yang dilirik tampak melihat jam ditangannya sambil menggiti jarinya.

'tenanglah" Leo menncoba menenangkan

"aiisshhh salahkan si Namja ahjumma itu yang memberikan kabar pagi pagi kalau ada mata kuliah jam 8… kenapa dia tidak memberitahu dari kemarin"

"mungkin dia lupa"

"haaah…"

Hakyeon tampak pasrah, ketika mobil berhenti di lampu merah. Mungkin kalo Hakyeon sedang bersama ahjussi Kang, ia akan menyuruh ahjussi untuk menerobos lampu merah jika kondisinya sudah sangat telat seperti ini. Tapi nyatanya, sekarang ia bersama Jung Taekwoon, orang yang hidup dengan disiplin. Tidak akan mungkin melanggar peraturan yang ada.

"errr… apa tidak apa apa kau mengantarku? Apa kau tidak sedang buru buru ke kantor?"

"tidak..aku biasa ke kantor cepat untuk memakan sarapan yang dibawa ravi"

"isssh kasihan sekali ravi…" cibir hakyeon

"tenang saja mulai hari ini dia tidak perlu lagi membawa sarapanku… kan sudah ada kau" balas Leo

Ucapan Leo membuat Hakyeon bersemu merah. Bukankah artinya Leo menerima sarapan yang dia buat. Dan Hakyeon berjanji pada dirinya akan mulai belajar memasak, demi menyenangkan suaminya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan 30 menit sampailah mereka di kampus Hakyeon. Bergegas membuka pintu mobil.

"terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku" ucap Hakyeon tulus

Leo hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

Usai Hakyeon menutup pintu, Leo menjalankan mobilnya.

Hakyeon masih menatap kepergian mobil Leo hingga hilang ditikungan. Senyum nya kian mengembang mengingat betapa baiknya hubungan mereka. Ia akan selalu berdoa agar hubungan mereka menjadi lebih baik lagi. Tidak ada salahnya dia berharap pada hubungan mereka. Apalagi melihat respon Leo yang memperlakukannya dengan baik. Dan dia akan terus bersyukur kepada Tuhan, karena diberi kesempatan untuk menikmati apa yang namanya cinta. Yaah, sudah lama dia menantikan ini. Hidup bersama dengan orang yang dicintai.

"apa kau gila hyung?"

Suara itu menyadarkan Hakyeon yang masih tersenyum memandangi objek yang sudah hilang dari tadi.

Ken tadi nya datang untuk mengagetkan temannya ini, tapi dia heran melihat hakyeon yang berdiri dan menatap kearah jalan dengan cengiran tak jelas. Apa hyungnya ini memiliki gangguan kejiwaan setelah menikah?

"ckk.. siapa kau yang bilang gila?" Hakyeon menoleh menatap ken

"tentu saja kau, apa yang kau lihat? Ini masih pagi hyung. Apa kau melihat penampakan?"

"aiissh otakmu" Hakyeon memukul leher ken, hal yang biasa dilakukan kepada orang yang meledeknya "AAHH… pabbo yaa bukankah kau bilang kita ada mata kuliah jam 8? Aiiisshhh ottokhae? Ayoo cepat keniie" Hakyeon mulai panik dan menarik Ken menuju gedung perkuliahan mereka

"hah? Siapa yang mengatakan itu hyung?" balas ken dengan santai

Seketika Hakyeon berhenti.

"apa kau bilang? Kau bertanya siapa yang mengatakan padaku? Bukankah kau yang mengirim pesan seperti itu padaku?"

Ken mengernyitkan dahinya. Perlahan dia mulai melepaskan tangannya dari rangkulan Hakyeon

"err.. angka 8 dan 9 itu bersebelahan hyung.. mungkin…aku…salah…menekaaaannnn….." Ken berlari meninggalkan Hakyeon yang masih mencerna kata kata ken

'angka 8 dan 9 bersebelahan…salah menekan' itu artinya bukan jam 8 tapi jam 9?

"YAAAAKKKK LEE JAEHWAAANNNN…. DASAR KAU DONGSAENG KURANG AJAARRRRRR"

Hakyeon berlari mengejar Ken. Terjadilah pagi yang heboh di koridor gedung dimana keduanya menuntut ilmu. Ckckck

Pulang sekolah Hakyeon, Ken dan Hyuk berkumpul di sebuah caffe yang biasa mereka singgahi ketika jam jam kosong atau ketika pulang kuliah. Jaraknya tak jauh dari universitas tempat mereka belajar. 'Starlight Caffe'.

"ahahahhahaaaa…. Jadi kau memberi hadiah untuk N hyung sebuah Lingeri hyung?" Sanghyuk atau yang biasa dipanggil hyukie, tak bisa menghentikan tawanya mendengar cerita Ken yang memberi hadiah sebuah Lingeri kepada Hakyeon. Dan itu berhasil membuat hakyeon murka. Ken sukses menghancurkan siang Hakyeon dengan segala tingkah menyebalkannya.

"DIAM KAU HYUKIE… kau mau semua orang jadi memperhatikan kita" Hakyeon jadi kesal dengan mereka berdua

"ahahahah… jadi apakah kau sudah menggunakan lingeri itu hyung? Untuk memancing suamimu?"

"YAAKKK…" Hakyeon benar benar murka dan memukul kepala kedua dongsaengnya ini.

"dia belum menceritakan malam pertamanya hyuk ah… mungkin dia malu…" ucap ken menggoda

Ingatkan Hakyeon untuk meracuni makanan mereka jika ada kesempatan.

"sudah aku katakan… kami sepakat untuk menjalani pernikahan ini dengan pelan pelan.." ucap Hakyeon membela diri "…err… lagi pula mana mau aku melakukannya jika dia belum mencintaiku…"

"aiisshh hyung pabbo… bukankah kau mencintainya sudah lama hyung? Mungkin saja setelah melakukannya dia akan mencintaimu hyung…" Ken memulai memberi saran.

"benar hyung… sungguh bodoh mr jung itu jika dia menolak namja hitam seksi seperti dirimu.." Hyuk ikut menambahi

"YAAKKK…" Hakyeon kembali berteriak, berhasil mengalihkan perhatian pengunjung café . dia tidak terima jika temannya mengatakannya hitam. Ayolaahhh dia bukan hitam, tapi coklat aahh light beige lebih tepatnya.

Hyuk dan ken saling berhigh five karena berhasil menggoda temannya mereka ini.

"sudahlah, jangan membahas itu lagi… lagi pula Leo tidak memperlakukanku dengan buruk. Sejauh ini sikapnya sungguh baik. Dia tidak mengabaikanku seperti yang aku takutkan selama ini. Semoga saja akan tetap seperti itu"

"ya semoga saja.. kaarena jika dia sampai menyakitimu, dia akan berhadapan denganku hyung…"

"denganku juga" Hyuk ikut menimpali, dan mereka saling beradu tangan seolah olah menjadi sekutu untuk membela hakyeon

Hakyeon sungguh terharu melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya ini. Sungguh beruntung dirinya memiliki sahabat seperti mereka.

Pukul 18.00 Leo telah menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantornya. Saatnya dia pulang, melepaskan penat seharian menghadapi beberapa document yang kurang dari seminggu ia tinggalkan. Meskipun ada ravi, tetap saja dia harus mengecek ulang pekerjaan yang telah dikerjakan sekretarisnya itu.

Tepat pukul 7 malam Leo sampai di apartemennya. Biasanya dia akan langsung masuk ke dalam apartemennya, tinggal menekan password lalu pintu akan terbuka. Tapi hari ini tidak, meskipun password apartemennya masih sama, dia lebih mengutamakan kesopanan dan menghargai orang yang tinggal bersamanya. Dia memilih menekan bel, dan menunggu sang istri membuka pintu.

Tidak sampai menunggu bermenit menit, pintu sudah dibuka. Namja manis yang menggunakan piyama bermotif penguin menyambut kepulangannya.

"kau sudah pulang…" Hakyeon mengambil alih tas kerja Leo

Leo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"mandilah dulu, air hangatnya sudah aku sediakan, aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam"

Sungguh tenang sekali hidupnya sekarang. Segala sesuatu yang diperlukannya telah disediakan oleh namja manis yang berstatus istrinya ini. Kurang apa lagi?

Hakyeon melanjutkan pekerjaannya menyiapkan makan malam. Tinggal menghidangkan diatas meja lalu menunggu sang suami selesai mandi.

Hakyeon begitu semangat menjalani kesehariannya sekarang. Tak apa jika kini pekerjaannya bertambah, semua dilakukannya dengan tulus. Tulus mengabdi untuk sang suami.

Tiiing…Tiiing

Suara bel berbunyi, hakyeon bergegas menuju pintu. Mungkin itu orang yang dihubunginya. Dengan cepat Hakyeon menuju pintu.

Leo telah menyelesaikan mandinya. Kini dirinya bergegas mengenakan pakaian yang sudah disediakan istrinya. Piyama bermotif sama dengan istrinya.

'haah..'

Leo hanya bisa menarik nafas, lagi lagi dirinya tidur mengenakan piyama. Piyama yang sama dengan sang istri.

Dirinya beralih kecermin dan melihat pantulannya dirinya. Hilang sudah imej coolnya mengenakan piyama ini. Tapi sudahlah, toh tidak ada yang akan melihat dia bukan.

Puas memandangi dirinya, matanya beralih menatap sesuatu di meja rias. Mendekat, lalu mengambil benda tsb. Botol obat, berwarna putih polos, tidak ada label apapun. Dahinya mengernyit, dan membuka botol tersebut. Kosong, isinya sudah habis. Dia merasa tidak pernah memiliki botol obat seperti ini. Mungkinkah punya Hakyeon?

Dia membawa botol tersebut dan menuju ruangan dimana sang istri telah menunggu. Dia akan menanyakan obat apa ini.

Langkahnya berubah pelan, ketika mendengar suara orang lain diapartemen ini. Suara Taemin, adik Hakyeon. Dia lebih memilih diam, dan mencoba mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"hyung, ingat jangan lupa lagi dengan obatmu…kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja untuk mengantar obatmu…"

"aiiisshhh iyaa iyaaa…. Kau sudah puluhan kali mengatakannya… sudahlah lebih baik kau pulang sana.. aku tau Minho si namja kodok itu pasti sudah lama menunggumu dibawah"

"yaakkk… biarkan saja dia menunggu… siapa suruh dia tidak mau ikut" ucap Taemin, yang tampaknya kesal dengan sang namja chingunya. Taemin melihat sosok suami sang hyung berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka

"aahh Leo hyung… apa kabar…" Taemin menyapa Leo, dan dibalas Leo dengan senyum sopan

"kenapa kau tidak masuk taemin ah?" Tanya Leo

"istri bodohmu ini tidak menyuruhku masuk hyung" taemin menunjuk Hakyeon tanpa merasa bersalah, dan dibalas delikan kesal oleh hakyeon. Kenapa orang orang senang sekali menguji kesabarannya.

"ah sudahlah hyung, aku mau pulang saja… eomma menitip salam untukmu hyung… dan sabar sabarlah menghadapi hyung bodohku ini… dan..err… kalian terlihat seperti pasangan yang serasi sekali dengan piyama couple itu…hahahha"

Hakyeon sudah akan menendang bokong adiknya itu, kalau saja sang adiknya tidak segera lari. Dirinya sudah habis digoda seharian oleh orang orang yang ditemuinya. Ingatkan dia untuk tetap menjadi namja manis yang penyabar.

"hahaah…" Leo tidak tahan untuk terkekeh melihat wajah menggemaskan sang istri.

"kenapa kau tertawa?" Hakyeon berucap dengan nada sedikit sebal, lihatlah suaminya itu ikutan menjadi menyebalkan.

Leo seketika menghentikan tawanya.

"ehemm… tidak ada…" Leo beralih berjalan menuju meja makan yang sudah terhidang masakan sang istri. Istrinyakah yang memasak?

Hakyeon mengikuti sang suami. Duduk dikursi yang dia duduki pagi tadi.

"kau memasak ini?" Tanya Leo , sedikit tidak percaya karena diatas meja terhidang jokbal dan bossam, makan malam yang berat menurut Leo. Tapi tak apalah, perutnya juga terasa lapar karena seharian berkutat dengan document document dikantor.

"hmmm… cobalah" hakyeon mengambil mangkuk Leo dan mengisinya dengan nasi

"tidak buruk" ucap Leo, setelah memasukkan potongan daging ke mulutnya. Leo jujur, masakan sang istri tidak buruk juga. Meskipun rasanya tidak selezat jika dia yang memasak.

"benarkah? Aku mencari resepnya di inertnet…hehehe" Hakyeon berkata jujur. Memang semenjak dirinya berjanji untuk belajar masak, maka dirinya sejak sore browsing mencari menu makan malam untuk dimasaknya. Hakyeon merasa beruntung, sang suami menyukai masakannya.

"hmm…" Leo menyantap makannya lagi dengan nasi yang dihidangkan.

Hakyeon begitu takjub dengan selera makan sang suami. Lihatlah makanan dimeja habis sudah. Dirinya hanya makan seperlima nya saja, sisanya suaminyalah yang makan. Tidak, hakyeon tidak marah. Dirinya justru senang masakannya dihabiskan. Itu membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk belajar memasak.

"haaaahhhhh…." Tegukan terakhir, Leo merasa puas. Perutnya terasa penuh. Salahkan masakan sang istri yang begitu menggoda. Bilang saja kalau kau suka, hei Mr. Jung.

Tiba-tiba leo teringat botol obat yang ada di saku piyamanya. Ia berniat menanyakannya tadi. Begitu juga dengan kedatangan taemin kesini tadi, juga soal obat.

"Hakyeon ah…" Leo memanggil Hakyeon yang masih menghabiskan makannya

"yaa…" balas Hakyeon

"ada apa taemin kemari?"

"err… itu dia hanya mengantar barangku yang tertinggal dirumah. Aku menyuruhnya tadi" balas hakyeon dan melanjutkan makannya. Hakyeon tampak buru buru mengunyah makanannya. Dia ingin menyelesaikan makannya secepatnya.

"barang? Obat maksudmu?" Leo mengeluarkan botol obat yang ditemukannya di kamar tadi.

Hakyeon terlihat kelabakan dan merogoh sakunya, ada. 'Dari mana leo menemukannya' batin hakyeon.

"aku menemukannya dikamar" seolah menjawab Hakyeon "obat apa ini?" Tanya Leo lagi

Hakyeon menenangkan dirinya dan menjawab dengan sesantai mungkin

"bukan obat apa apa, hanya obat demam biasa. Kau tau cuaca mulai sangat dingin. Dan aku tidak tahan dengan cuaca dingin… obatku sudah habis, jadi aku meminta taemin mengantarnya"

Leo mengingat dimana hakyeon tidak nyaman tidur dengan pendingin ruangan yang terlampau dingin. Leo mempercayai ucapan Hakyeon.

"hmmm… kalau begitu jangan lupa minum obatmu, kalau ada apa apa kau bisa meminta bantuanku"

"yaa.." Hakyeon sedikit lega. Dia tidak mau Leo berpikir yang tidak tidak.

"dan terima kasih untuk makan malam yang lezat ini" Leo mengucapnya dengan tulus. Bukankah sudah seharusnya begitu?

Hakyeon tidak tau harus membalas apa, hanya bisa tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari suaminya. Rasa kesal sedari pagi akibat teman temannya yang menyebalkan, dan adiknya yang menggodanya hilang sudah hanya dengan ucapan mengahargai dari sang suami. Hakyeon berani bersumpah, jika semua sikap menyebalkan yang ia dapatkan akan dibalas dengan kemanisan seperti ini, dia rela jika besok besok temannya menjadi lebih menyebalkan dari hari ini.

*****TBC*****

Terima kasih untuk yang review *bow*

Maaf untuk typo yang mengganggu..

Kalau review banyak, jadi semangat ngetik chap 4 + special gift (seputar vixx di weekly idol)


	5. Chapter 5

**Can't wait to love you**

' I'm with you '

Pair : LeoN VIXX

Cast : all member of VIXX  
Yunjae

Onkey

Weekend telah tiba, saatnya berkunjung ke rumah keluarga. Itulah peraturan yang dibuat oleh nyonya besar Jung. Setelah menikah Jung Jaejong mengecam kepada anaknya Jung Taekwoon untuk mengunjungi keluarganya setiap weekend, dan menginap disana. Dari pagi hari ini, nyonya jung itu tidak henti hentinya menelepon menantunya mengingatkan untuk segera datang ke rumahnya. Untuk itu dirinya kini mempersiapkan apa saja yang akan dibawa untuk berkunjung ke rumah mertuanya itu. Beberapa pakaian sudah dimasukkan kedalam tas. Kini tinggal mempersiapkan masakan untuk ibu mertuanya itu. Menantu yang baik eoh?

Hakyeon memutuskan membuat cookies. Semua bahan yang dia butuhkan ada di dapur, dia sudah menyiapkannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Itu karena dirinya memang sangat ingin belajar memasak. Sejak pukul 7 dirinya saudah berkutat didapur dengan beberapa adonan cookies. Beberapa olahan sudah dipanggang didalam pemanggang, kini dirinya menyiapkan toples untuk tempat cookiesnya.

Dirinya terhanyut dalam dunia memasaknya. Hingga tidak menyadari seseorang sudah hadir di dapur, kemudian duduk dimeja makan dan menyeruput kopi yang sudah disediakan. Meskipun sibuk membuat kue, Hakyeon tak lupa menyediakan kebutuhan sang suami. Kebiasaan pagi pria itu, selalu mendahulukan kopi masuk ke mulutnya sebelum makanan lain.

Taekwoon, memperhatikan istrinya yang sedang memunggunginya. Terlihat konsentrasi sekali, tidak menyadari kehadirannya bahkan membiarkan dirinya selalu bangun tanpa istr manisnya disampingnya.

"membuat apa?"

Hakyeon hampir saja menjatuhkan coklat coklat yang ada ditangannya, dia berbalik dan melihat sang suami sudah duduk di meja makan meskipun masih dengan piyama nya.

"eoh? Kau sudah bangun?" Hakyeon membeo. Lalu berbalik lagi melanjutkan menghias cookies yang dibuatnya.

"hanya membuat beberapa cemilan untuk dibawa kerumah umma"

"ke rumah umma?"

"apa kau lupa? umma menyuruh kita mengunjunginya setiap weekend. bahkan sedari pagi pagi sekali umma menelepon berulang kali agar kita tidak lupa" lanjut Hakyeon yang kini mengangkat kue dari oven, lalu memasukkan adonan yang siap dipanggang

"…" Leo kembali meminum kopinya

"ini cobalah…" Hakyeon meletakkan beberapa cookies yang diangkatnya tadi. disajikan didalam piring kecil.

Leo mengambil satu cookies yang masih sedikit panas, lalu menggigitnya. Mengunyah sedikit, sambil melihat ekspresi sang istri.

"bagaimana?"

Hakyeon tampak begitu menanti apa pendapat Leo, jujur saja dirinya sama sekali belum merasakan satu kue pun. Dia ingin Leo yang mencicipi duluan. Jika memang tidak enak dirinya akan kembali mengulang hingga terasa enak.

"hmm…." Leo semakin geli melihat sang istri yang tampak semakin tak sabar mendengar, tidak ada salahnya menjahili sedikit istrinya

Dahi Leo tiba tiba mengernyit, dan buru buru meminum kopinya. Seolah olah dia baru saja memakan makanan yang pahit.

Bahu Hakyeon melemas. Wajahnya kini menunduk sedih. Sudah dapat ia bayagkan bagaimana rasa kuenya.

Leo semakin geli melihat istrinya yang kini menundukkan kepalanya.

"enak"

Hakyeon mendongak dan menatap sang suami yang tersenyum kepadanya. Dirinya bingung dan sedikit tidak percaya.

"jangan bohong hanya untuk menghiburku" Hakyeon berkata dengan mata yang berkaca kaca

"tidak, aku sunguh sungguh mengatakannya…ini enak. Cobalah" Leo mengambil satu cookies dan memberinya kepada Hakyeon.

Hakyeon menggigit nya, sedikit mengernyit saat tau rasa kuenya.

"coklatnya terlalu banyak, hingga rasanya sedikit pahit.. ini tidak enak" Hakyeon berkomentar sedih

"apa sebelumnya kau sudah pernah membuat ini?"

"tidak pernah" Hakyeon menggeleng

"jadi bagaimana bisa kau menilai masakanmu tidak enak?"

"tidak seperti cookies yang di toko toko" Hakyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya

"kau baru pemula, bagaimana bisa membandingkan dengan buatan toko toko kue ternama?" ucap Leo bijak.

".. Jujur saja, ini adalah cookies pertama yang aku makan hasil buatan istriku, apalagi aku melihat sendiri bagaimana membuatnya.. ini enak sungguh… untuk pemula ini sudah dikatakan berhasil"

Leo mengatakannya dengan tulus, memang benar jika di bandingkan dengan cookies yang dijual di toko toko, buatan Hakyeon tidaklah ada apa apanya. Tapi untuk seorang pemula ini sudah dikatakan enak. Hakyeon kau berhasil.

Tidak ada yang harus Hakyeon tangisi, beruntug sekali dirinya mempunyai suami seperti Leo. Semakin hari Leo selalu membuat dirinya bahagia. Leo selalu tau cara bagaimana menghargai pasangannya. Mengahargai sekecil apapun usahanya. Begitu sayangnya kah Tuhan kepadanya? Memberi pasangan hidup sesempurna Jung Taekwoon.

****cwtly*****

Pukul 12.00 mereka sudah tiba di mansion Jung. Hakyeon menenteng beberapa bawaannya, disusul Leo yang membawa tas yang berisi perlengkapan mereka. Nyonya Jung tampak antusia sekali menyambut kedatangan mereka, lihatlah kini dia sudah berdiri dipintu menyambut sang menantu dengan pelukan.

"kau baik baik saja sayang?" Tanya Jaejong dan memastikan kondisi sang menantu "apa singa itu berbuat kasar padamu? apa dia menyakitimu? Jika dia berani menyakitimu katakana pada umma sayang, biar umma beri pelajaran dia" jaejong mendelikkan matanya ke namja yang berdiri debelakang menantunya. Kini dia menuntun sang menantu masuk ke rumah.

"aku baik baik saja umma" ucap Hakyeon dengan senyuman lebar

Leo memutar matanya malas. Sepertinya ummanya lupa siapa anaknya.

Benar saja sang nyonya kini mengajak sang menantu entah kemana. Sedangkan Leo menuju kamarnya dan meletakkan barang barangnya. Kini dirinya membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Istirahat sebentar mungkin bisa.

Hakyeon dan jaejong kini duduk santai di halaman belakang rumah. Terlihat beberapa maid yang sibuk menyiapkan beberapa peralatan. Seperti akan ada acara.

"umma mau ada acara apa?" Tanya Hakyeon

"tidak ada, Cuma acara berkumpul saja" jawab jaejoong "nanti juga key dan jinki datang kesini… umma juga sudah menyuruh teman temanmu untuk datang ke sini"

Hakyeon hanya menatap tak percaya umma mertuanya ini. Bukankah tidak ada acara, kenapa justru semua orang disuruh datang ke sini"

"ck.. ini pembalasan karena beberapa minggu ini umma sendiri dirumah. Salahkan si Jung Yunho itu yang seenaknya meninggalkan umma. Jadi tidak ada salahnya di weekend ini kita habiskan dengan berkumpul keluarga" Jaejong menepuk tangannya gembira

Hakyeon hanya mengiyakan saja, memanglah tingkah ibu mertuanya ini sedikit memaksa. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak apapun yang dikatakannya, jika tidak maka appa jung lah yang akan jadi korban.

"ah iya sayang… jadi bagaimana kehidupanmu? apa Leo memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

"Umma jangan khawatir, Leo sangat baik padaku" ucap Hakyeon, memang kenyataannya begitukan

"kau tidak sedang berbohongkan? Jangan menutupi perbuatannya sayang… katakanlah yang kau rasakan .. jujur pada umma"

"umma, sejujurnya aku juga tidak percaya ini. Tapi sungguh Leo benar benar memperlakukanku dengan baik. Dia menghormatiku. Bahkan dia selalu mencoba menghargai usahaku. Apa yang aku takutkan selama ini tidak terbukti. Leo tidak sedingin yang kita lihat selama ini. Dia orang yang hangat umma" ucap hakyeon mencoba menjelaskan keadaan rumah tangga mereka

"syukurlah sayang… semoga tetap seperti itu… semoga penantianmu selama ini tidak sia sia" Jaejong mengelus rambut hakyeon dengan penuh sayang. Lihatlah betapa dia menyayangi menantunya ini.

Kini obrolan mereka berlanjut, bercerita apa saja sambil sesekali tertawa jika ada yang lucu. Hakyeon juga memberikan cookies yang ia persiapkan dari rumah tadi.

"Apa kau begitu repotnya membuat ini sayang?" Tanya jaejong, sambil mencicipi cookies yang ada di toples

"Tidak umma, aku tidak repot... Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Hakyeon menanti jawaban

"Hmm... Baru kali ini umma merasakan masakan buatanmu, dan yaahh ini enak walaupun sedikit pahit" ucap jaejong

Hakyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya "Aku sudah mengatakan pada Leo untuk tidak membawanya, tapi dia malah membawanya"

Jaejong tersenyum mendengar ucapan dirinya yakin bahwa kehidupan anaknya baik baik saja.

*****cwtly*****

Pukul 7 malam dikediaman Jung sudah ramai. Semua berkumpul di taman belakang rumah yang sudah dirubah seperti pesta kebun. Beberapa orang terlihat memanggang daging dan kentang. Malam ini salju tidak terlalu banyak turun, tapi udara cukup dingin, meskipun dingin tidak menghentikan kegiatan mereka, semua orang sudah menggunakan jacket tebal. Acara barbeque ini sungguh sangat menyenangkan untuk dilewatkan.

"yaak kau, tidak bisakah kau lebih cepat memanggangnya? lambat sekali cara kerjamu"

Itu suara ken, dia dan sanghyuk juga turut diajak untuk berkumpul. Ken dan hyuk sudah dianggap seperti keluarga sendiri oleh keluarga cha.

Lihatlah tingkah ahjumma ahjumma nya itu, sedari tadi sibuk mengomeli ravi yang sedang memanggang daging untuk yang lainnya. Ini pertama kalinya Ravi Dan Ken bertemu, tapi Ken sudah berani membuat Ravi kesal.

"tidak bisakah kau sabar sedikit? Kau tidak lihat apinya tidak begitu panas dikarenakan cuaca begitu dingin" ucap ravi tidak terima

"bilang saja kau payah…ckk dasar namja payah" ken pergi meninggalkan ravi yang memanggang, kontan saja ravi menyumpahi namja cerewet itu.

"Apa apaan namja jadi jadian itu"

Sedangkan di sudut lain, Hakyeon juga sedang berada didekat api unggun, tangannya sesekali didekatkan ke api demi menghilangkan rasa dingin. Cuaca sekarang memanglah sangat dingin. Untung saja salju tidak turun lebat.

Tiba tiba dia merasa ada yang memasangkan sebuah selimut di pundaknya. Jung taekwoon, yaa dia orang yang memberikan selimut itu.

"kalau kau kedinginan, kau bisa menunggu didalam saja…"

"tidak, tidak apa apa…" ucap Hakyeon, yang mencoba menutupi rona merah dipipinya.

"ckk.. umma memang kurang kerjaan sekali… membuat acara seperti ini dimusim salju"

"itu karena umma merasa kesepian… kita harus sering sering mengunjungi umma jung" putus Hakyeon

Sedangkan keluarga Jung dan Cha kini sungguh bahagia melihat interaksi kedua anak mereka. Mereka duduk di bangku taman sambil menikmati secangkir the panas. Mereka sedari tadi melihat bagaimana Leo memperlakukan Hakyeon dengan sangat baik. Sungguh jauh dari perkiraan mereka selama ini. Bisakah mereka berharap lebih dari ini?

"jangan khawatir jinki yaah, mereka akan baik baik saja… kau lihatkan?" Yunho dan jinki duduk di bangku dengan segelas kopi ditangan mereka masing masing

"hmm.. kau benar hyung… semoga saja Leo bisa menjaga Hakyeon… kau tau kami begitu menyayangi Hakyeon" jawab jinki, appa Hakyeon

"aku juga sudah mengaggap dia seperti anakku sendiri" ucap Yunho meyakinkan

"cckk… sudah ku bilang bukan, Leo itu akan mudah ditaklukkan. Jika Leo itu Kutub es, maka Hakyeonku itu matahari… jika Leo itu singa maka Hakyeonku adalah kelinci… singa tidak akan tega menyakiti kelinci manis… " Key ikut menimpali, sambil menikmati cookies buatan Hakyeon di bangku taman

"hahahahhah…. Kau benar key aah… Cuma Hakyeon yang bisa mencairkan hati anakku" ucap jaejong memuji sang menantu

mereka berempat lalu tertawa bersama.

ken mondar mandir tidak jelas sambil melihat ponselnya. Perasaannya sepertinya sedang menghawatirkan sesuatu.

"ottoke… yaa hyukie yaa ottoke…" kini ken berjalan menghampiri hyukie yang sedang menyantap makanan, mendudukkan dirinya disebelah hyuk

"waeh…huung?" Tanya hyukie dengan makanan penuh dimulutnya

"aiisshhh… " ken justru menatap jijik temannya ini

"kau kenapa kenie?" Hakyeon datang menghampiri kedua sahabatnya ini, sambil membawa potongan daging yang sudah masak

"noonaku…" jawab ken lirih

"kenapa dengan noonamu?" Tanya hakyeon penasaran, hyuk bahkan menghentikan kunyahannya

"dia, akan operasi besok. Tapi aku tidak ada disana… ottokajii?"

Hakyeon dan Hyuk melemaskan bahu mereka, mereka kira terjadi sesuatu dengan noona sahabatnya ini. Nyatanya hanya hal seperti itu.

"aku kira noonamu sekarat hyung" hyuk melanjutkan kunyahannya yang sempat terhenti

"yaakkk jangan mengatakan yang tidak tidak hyukieeya… aku sangat mencintai noonaku… huuuhuhuhuhu…"ken sudah memasang wajah menyedihkan. Dirinya memanglah sangat menyayangi noonanya.

"ya sudah susul saja noonamu…"ujar Hakyeon

"tidak bisa, aku sudah terlalu banyak absen… bisa bisa aku tidak lulus cepat"

"nah itu kau tau" Hyukie sukses mendapat delikan tajam dari ken

"kalau begitu kau tidak perlu berada disana, doakan saja noonamu… semoga operasinya berjalan lancar, lagi pula jika kau disana, yang ada kau malah membuat keributan" Hakyeon berujar bijak. Sepertinya ken sedikit lebih tenang.

"benar jugaa... Baiklaahh nee… terima kasih nee hyuunngg… chuuuuuu" Ken dengan seenaknya mencium pipi Hakyeon, membuat Hakyeon merasa jijik melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini

"YAAAKKKK….."Teriak Hakyeon dan menghapus bekas ciuman ken

"aiihh hyuung jadi kau menolak ciumanku? …aahh apa karena kini kau lebih suka suamimu yang menciummu?"

Kontan saja semua yang ada disana tertawa hebat. Ken selalu bisa membuat seorang Hakyeon kesal setengah mati. Sedangkan Hakyeon sudah sangat ingin menyumpal mulut sahabatnya ini dengan gumpalan salju. Kenapa mereka hobi sekali menggoda dirinya.

Kini bahkan cuaca dingin tak terasa lagi berkat suasana kehangatan di keluarga ini. Butiran salju perlahan mulai turun. Tidak ingin terjadi apa apa, akhirnya mereka mempercepat acara mereka. Lihatlah si manis itu wajahnya bahkan sudah sedikit pucat. Membuat sang suami tidak melepaskan pandangannya sekalipun darinya. Takut eoh?

*****cwtly*****

Pagi pagi sekali Taekwoon terbangun seperti biasa. Tanpa ada sang istri disebelahnya. Dirinya juga baru menyadari jika mereka masih di rumah keluarganya. Merentangkan tangan, meregangkan otot otot yang kaku, hal yang biasa dilakukan ketika bangun tidur.

Kemudian mengambil ponsel, mengecek kira kira ada pesan masuk atau sekedar notif email yang penting.

Benar saja, ada beberapa pesan dari karyawannya. Tidak terlalu penting, hanya beberapa pemberitahuan saja. Dahinya mengernyit saat melihat ada email yang masuk.

DEG

Jantung nya tiba tiba berdegup kencang melihat pengirim email tersebut. Ingin berteriak kencang atau melompat bahagia kalau saja dia tidak menyadari sesuatu. Hati dan pikirannya tidaklah bisa dibohongi. Hatinya sungguh merasa senang mendapat email tsb. Sedangkan pikirannya sedikit berpikir keras, mempertanyakan kenapa? Kenapa baru sekarang?

Haruskah dia membuka email tersebut? Haruskah ia membacanya? Bukankah selama 6 bulan ia selalu menantikan ini? Tapi kenapa hatinya sedikit berat, meskipun rasa bahagia tidak bisa ditutupinya.

Mengelus layar ponselnya, masih enggan membuka isi email tersebut.

"Huft…"

Menghela nafas. Semoga pilihannya benar. Ditekannya notif tersebut dan kemudian

terbukalah isi email tersebut. Jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang. Semoga.. semoga saja dia tidak melakukan kesalahan.

 ** _Lee_hwanie_**

 ** _Selamat atas pernikahanmu_**

 ** _Maaf, dan berbahagialah, aku akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu_ ^^**

*****cwtly*****

Jauh dari Negara Korea, di sebuah negara, di suatu gedung, di satu ruangan terlihatlah seorang yeoja sedang duduk dibalkon kamar. Pandangan jauh, tapi hanya pandangan kosong. Rambutnya dibiarkan menjuntai, berkibar terkena hembusan angin. Matanya memejam dan mengalirlah setetes air dari matanya yang kian lama kian menganak sungai.

'ini benar, yang kulakukan benar' pikirannya meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang dilakukannya memanglah benar.

Membuka amtanya dan menatap ponslenya. Setets air mata jatuh ke layar ponselnya. Dimana terdapat foto dirinya dengan seorang namja saling tertawa menatap ke camera, dengan mulut mereka yang terdapat noda hitam.

Dia ingat foto ini diambil ketika dia dan namja itu kencan pertama kali disebuah kedai kopi dipinggir jalan. Mereka menyesap kopi bersama, dan lihatlah ada noda kopi dibibir mereka, menganggap itu lucu, merekapun mengabadikan momen tersebut.

Pikirannya kian kalut saat mengingat moment terindah yang mereka jalani. Walaupun hubungan yang tidak di ketahui banyak orang, tapi membuat dirinya nyaman. Katakanlah dirinya egois memutuskan sepihak hubungan mereka. Menghilang begitu saja, tanpa jejak. Bukankah dirinya begitu jahat?

Kini dia harus bisa menerima itu semua. Menerima hasil apa yang ia buat. Bukankah itu yang dia mau? Menghilang dari kehidupan sang namja yang begitu dicintainya, meskipun dengan alasan yang tidak seorang pun tahu, karena dirinya dan Tuhanlah yang tau.

*****Cwtly*****

Di sebuah mini market terlihat namja berbadan kecil sedang memilih milih sebuah produk makanan. Memastikan tanggal expired di kemasan makanan. Mulutnya sesekali mengoceh tidak jelas. Ken, namja itu benar benar teliti dalam urusan makanan.

"aiiisshhh kenapa makanan yang tinggal sebulan lagi expired masih di pajangkan disini… untung saja aku teliti" meletakkan kembali bungkusan makanan tersebut dan mendorong kembali keranjang belanjaannya.

"hyung, apakah kau sudah menemukan cemilan yang kau cari?" hyukie menghampiri ken, dan meletakkan apa yang dibawanya ke dalam keranjang ken.

Mereka berdua kini ada disebuah mini market, niatnya mereka akan membeli beberapa cemilan untuk menemani mereka besok malam mengerjakan tugas tugas kuliah. Rencananya mereka akan kerja kelompok di rumah Ken, sekalian mnemani Ken yang sendiri dirumah. Karena orang tuanya pergi.

"belum sem… YAAAKKK BANYAK SEKALI YANG KAU AMBIILLLL" suranya seketika meninggi melihat apa yang dimasukkan ke keranjang belanjaannya.

"bukankah kau menyuruhku mengambil apapun yang ku mau?"

"YAAK TAPI TIDAK SEBANYAK INI HYUKIIIIEEE….. kenapa makanmu jadi banyak sekali? Kau tidak lihat tinggumu semana hah? Jika kau banyak makan lagi, kau akan semakin tumbuh… kau akan kesusahan membawa tubuhmu…"

Ken memang menyuruh hyuk mengambil apapun yang dia mau, sebagai imbalan menemani ken dirumahnya. Ken tidak tau saja sifat evil namja yang sudah dianggap dongsaengnya ini.

"bisakah kau pelankan suaramu namja jadi jadian" sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka.

Ternyata ravi juga ada disana, sedari tadi dirinya sudah memperhatikan ken. Dirinya merasa tidak asing dengan namja ini. Ya, karena ken menggunakan jacket tebal yang sedikit menutupi tubuh mungilnya.

"KAU LAGI…" hardik Ken

"wae? Kau tidak malu dilihat banyak orang?"

Ken memperhatikan sekitarnya. Benar saja, orang orang menatap aneh dirinya. Ken seketika membungkuk meminta maaf.

"gara gara kau hyuki-yaa" kesal ken mengumpat

"sudahlah hyung… lagian sudah cukup banyak cemilan kita… ayo kita bayar…" tidak ingin malu, hyuk menyeret sang hyung ke kasir

Mereka berjalan ke kasir berniat membayar belanjaan mereka. Ken dan hyuki mengeluarkan semua belanjaan dari trolli, dan kasir menghitung belanjaan mereka.

Setelah kasir menyebutkan total belanjaan mereka, ken merogoh sakunya. Dirinya seketika panic ketika tak menemukan dompetnya di saku jacketnya. Seingatnya dirinya meletakkan dompet di saku jacketnya. Semua saku diperiksa, namun nihil dompetnya tidak ada sama sekali. Dia melirik kasir ragu ragu.

Sang kasir menatap Ken curiga.

"hyukiee yaa… sepertinya dompetku ketinggalan" ucapnya lirih

"jangan bercanda hyung" hyuk mencoba tenang

"benar hyukiee… tidak ada di saku ku… semua sudah ku periksa…"

"aiisshh jadi bagaimana hyung? Aku tidak membawa dompetku"

"ottoke?... yaa ottoke?... ottoke.." ken komat kamit seperti mengucapkan mantra. Dirinya sudah sangat takut.

"bisakah kau cepat membayar nona?"

Ken mendelik kesal ke belakang, siapa yang memanggilnya nona? dilihatnya Ravi dengan barang belanjanya.

"KAU… DIAMLAAHHH"

"Hei aku sudah mengantri dibelakangmu. Bisakah kau cepat?" Ravi sedikit kesal juga dengan Ken

''ottoke hyukie yaa?'' bisiknya lagi

Tidak mungkinkan dirinya memulangkan kembali belanjaannya.

"kau kenapa? Tidak bawa uang? Ckk… makanya lain kali anak kecil jangan coba coba pergi ke minimarket tanpa orang tua… sudah noona, semua belanjaan mereka satukan saja dengan punyaku" merasa tau kesulitan dua namja didepannya, Ravi segera mengambil keputusan. Dirinya juga tidak bisa berlama lama menunggu dua namja ini. Lagi pula ide jahil mulai muncul diotaknya.

"yaak… kau jangan sembarangan mengataiku… seenaknya memanggilku nona, kau kira aku yeoja hah?"

"sudahlah hyung, untung saja ada ravi hyung.. dia mau membayarkan semua barang kita" bisik hyukie

"…Tapi tak apa untuk saat ini aku memaafkanmu… karena kau mau membayar semua belanjaanku.."

"siapa bilang aku membayarkannya? Aku anggap ini sebagai hutang" Ravi mengambil belanjaannya dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang ke keasir

Ken dan Hyukie masih memandang Ravi. Mereka juga sudah memegang belanjaan mereka.

"kau berhutang kepadaku namja manis, sampai bertemu lagi... Dan aku akan menagihnya"

Ujar ravi dan berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan ken dan hyukie menatap tak percaya. Ken sudah akan mengejar Ravi, kalau saja tidak di tarik hyukie. Bisa bahaya jika dirinya membiarkan sang hyung membuat ulah. Dirinya menarik Ken menuju parkiran. Hyungnya jika sudah kesal akan dengan sangat mudah mengeluarkan sumpah serapah.

*****cwtly******

Minggu sore, Hakyeon dan Taekwoon sudah bersiap siap untuk kembali ke apartemen mereka. Jaejong enggan melepas menantunya itu. Lihatlah hakyeon masih berada dalam pelukannya, meskipun kini mereka sudah ada didepan mobil. Bahkan Leo yang sudah didalam kemudi jengah melihat tingkah berlebihan ummanya. Dirinya sudah menyalakan mobil, hanya tinggal menunggu Hakyeon masuk.

"hati hati dijalan nee… dan sering seringlah datang ke sini… dan kau Jung baik baiklah dengan menantuku" ucap Jaejong melepas pelukannya dan menatap kesal putranya. Leo hanya memutar matanya malas.

Hayeon masuk ke mobil, dan melambaikan tangan dari jendela. Dan Leopun menjalankan mobilnya hingga keluar dari mansion Jung.

Di dalam perjalanan Hakyeon sedikit aneh melihat tingkah Leo, sedari pagi lebih banyak diam. Bahkan beberapa kali dirinya menangkap Leo sedang melamun. Hal yang sangat jarang seorang Leo lakukan. Apakah dia ada masalah? Ingin bertanya, tapi dirinya enggan. Bukankah dirinya juga berhak tahu apa yang sedang dihadapi sang suami?

"hmmmm… Leo ya…" panggil Hakyeon ragu ragu

"hmm…" hanya sebuah gumaman

Hakyeon jadi enggan melanjutkan ucapannya. Leo tidak seperti kemain kemarin yang bersikap hangat. Leo yang ada dihadapannya kini seperti Leo yang selalu ia lihat sebelum mereka menikah. Dingin.

Jujur saja, dirinya sedikit takut dengan Leo yang seperti ini. Oleh karena itu Hakyeon membungkam mulutnya. Lebih baik diam saja.

Melihat tidak ada lanjutan dari orang yang memanggilnya tadi, Leo menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Mengernyitkan dahinya, melihat Hakyeon yang justru diam dan memandang ke luar jendela.

Dirinya baru menyadari perbuatannya. Mungkinkah orang disampingnya ini salah paham?

'jung pabo' batin Leo.

Tentu saja istrinya ini merasa takut dengan dirinya. Sedari tadi dirinya memang banyak sekali mendiamkan istrinya. Bahkan ketika pagi tadi dirinya diapnggil untuk sarapan bersama, Leo tidak menanggapi, justru berjalan ke kamar mandi tanpa membalas ajakan sang istri.

"Hakyeon ah…"kini Leo memanggil istrinya

Hakyeon menoleh,hatinya tiba tiba menghangat mendengar Leo kembali seperti biasa. Dengan suara yang lembut, dan senyuman.

"nee…" jawab Hakyyeon

"maaf… aku tidak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu" lanjut Leo, kini mereka berada di lampu merah.

Hayeon membalas dengan senyuman.

"tidak apa apa…aku tau kau mungkin sedang ada masalah… jadi aku tidak mau mengganggumu. Tapi kau bisa berbagi denganku… ceritakanlah apa masalahmu jika kau ingin…" ucap Hakyeon menatap Leo. Sedangkan Leo terpaku menatap senyum Hakyeon, hatinya berdesir aneh. Desiran yang beberapa hari ini dirasakannya, namun diabaikannya.

Dirinya sedikit goyah hanya karena sebuah email, yang bahkan tidak mengharapkan balasan darinya. Email dari orang yang sejak 6 bulan lalu diharapkannya. Hanya 2 baris kalimat, tapi mampu sedikit menggetarkan keyakinan Leo. Bukankah pernikahan ini tidak berlandaskan cinta? Buat apa dia takut? Mereka masih sama sama mencoba bukan? Dirinya masih punya kesempatan mengejar cintanya.

Tapi dirinya juga tidak bisa membohongi hati dan pikirannya yang merasa nyaman dengan keadaan sekarang. Keadaan yang perlahan mengikis luka hatinya.

Dia hanya mampu membalas senyuman Hakyeon. Hatinya sedikit tenang kembali, mungkin suatu saat Leo akan membagi apa yang dipikirakannya kepada istrinya. Suami istri itu sudah seharusnya berbagi apapun bukan?

Hei Jung, tidakkah kau sadar bahwa cinta itu datang tanpa diundang.

*****TBC*****

Udahan ah manis manisnya, chap depan mulai konflik yaa...

Siapakah hwanie?

Apa ada hubungannya denga Ken?

Daaaannn apakah Ken dan Ravi bertemu lagi?

Dan dimanakah Hongbin?

Terimakasih buat yang sudah review. Nomu nomu gomawo. *bow*

Maaf gak bisa update barengan dengan **Real Love** *bow*

Terimakasih banyak ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Can't Wait To Love You

' a secret '

Pair : LeoN VIXX

Pair : All Member of VIXX

Yunjae

Onkey

'Leo yaa.. apa kau bahagia?'

'...'

namja tampan itu terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan yeoja didepannya

beberapa menit kemudian namja tersebut menjawab 'apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ku katakan aku tidak bahagia?'

'...' kini gantian sang yeoja yang terdiam

'dan apa yang kau lakukan jika ku katakan aku bahagia?'

sang yeoja tersenyum

'memang harusnya begitukan? kau memang harus bahagia. bahagia dengan seseorang yang mampu membuatmu bahagia'

'jika kebahagianku adalah denganmu, katakan apa yang harus ku lakukan?'

sang yeoja tersenyum kembali, senyum yang sangat manis menurut namja itu.

'maka kejarlah bahagiamu, tanpa menyakiti siapapun'

sang yeoja bangkit dari duduknya dan perlahan berjalan meninggalkan sang namja dengan berjuta tanda tanya. saat sang yeoja mulai hilang dari pandangannya, dia mulai sadar dan mencoba mencari sang yeoja. Yeoja yang sangat dicintainya, matanya mencari cari kemana mana, namun hanya rumput hijau disepanjang penglihatannya. Sang yeoja telah pergi.

Perlahan matanya mulai terbuka, nafasnya sediki sesak mengingat apa yang baru dialaminya. Menarik nafas panjang, menyadari bahwa itu hanya mimpi. Berbulan bulan hubungannya dengan sang yeoja sudah berakhir, baru kali ini dirinya bermimpi seperti itu.

Memejamkan matanya kembali, mencoba mengingat kembali mimpi yang dialaminya, seolah tidak ingin kehilangan memori tentang sang yeoja meskipun itu berupa mimpi.

Wajah yang semakin tirus, tubuh yang semakin kurus, kulit putih yang kian pucat, banyak yang berubah dari yeoja itu, Hwanie. Entah kenapa sejak menerima email dari Hwani, dirinya terus memikirkannya hingga akhirnya terbawa kea lam mimpi.

'apa maksud dari mimpi itu?' batin Leo

Hwani menyuruhnya mengejar kebahagiannya, jika memang dia adalah kebahagian Leo. Apa itu suatu pertanda bahwa dia harus mencari hwani? Mengejar yeoja yang dicintainya? masih ada kesempatan untuk dirinya bersama orang yang dicintainya? Jika memang, bisakah Leo berdoa untuk kesempatan itu?

Kemudian dia tersenyum.

******CWTLY*****

Hari ini sudah mulai masuk liburan semester, dan juga lusa adalah malam Natal. Liburan yang sangat dinantikan oleh semua orang. Malam dimana bisa merasakan Kasih Tuhan, dan kasih dari orang orang tersayang, menghabiskan malam bersama keluarga dan orang orang terdekat, saling memberi kado dan kebahgian. Sungguh sangat bahagia bukan.

Hal itu juga yang dirasakan oleh Hakyeon. Dirinya bahkan sudah merancang akan menghabiskan natal dengan apa. Makan malam berdua dengan sanag suami sebelum menghadiri misa di gereja tepat tengah malam. Saling memberi kado dan saling bercerita, adalah sebagian rencana Hakyeon.

Dirinya bahkan sudah mengumpulkan berbagai resep yang cocok dibuat untuk malam natal. Dirinya masih terus tersenyum memandangi layar laptopnya yang menampilkan berbagai resep masakan. Yah diirnya kini sedang browsing.

Sepasang mata yang baru turun dari tangga memperhatikannya, lalu mendekati sang istri dan duduk di kursi makan. Meminum kopi yang disediakan, dan kemudian mulai menyantap sarapan yang dibuatkan sang istri tentu saja. kali ini sandwich isi kentang dan sayuran lainnya yang sudah dicampur. Setiap hari istrinya mampu membuatkan sarapan yang berbeda. Meskipun sebuah sandwich tapi dengan isi yang berbeda. Yaah, itu karena Leo memang tidak ingin sarapan yang berat berat.

"sedang apa?" Tanya Leo kepada hakyeon yang masih asik menatap laptop dengan serius

"hmmm.. sedang mencari resep makanan" jawab Hakyeon, dan menatap Leo sebentar

Dahi Leo mengernyit. Resep? Ah, dia lupa jika istrinya ini memang sangat semangat semangatnya memasak. Hei, Jung tidakkah kau tau jika dia melakukannya untukmu?

"oo…" Hanya sebuah gumaman dari Leo "apa rencanamu hari ini?" tanya Leo lagi.

"ah yaa… aku akan ke mini market, untuk belanja. Ah tapi sepertinya ke pasar lebih asik. Aku akan mendapakan sayur sayur segar disana, dan juga daging tentu saja" jawab hakyeon dengan semangat

"pasar?... kau yakin? Lebih baik ke supermarket saja" jawab Leo

"yaak kenapa? Kau ragu aku tidak pernah ke pasar? Err… ya memang sih aku belum pernah ke sana, tapi aku akan mencobanya. Disana lebih segar sayur sayurnya karena langsung dipetik dari petani. Tsk…" Hakyeon mulai mencibir

"terserahmu saja… kau akan naik apa?" tanya Leo lagi

"aku akan naik bus saja" jawab Hakyeon dan lanjut menatap laptopnya kembali

Leo pun menyudahi sarapannya dan kemudian beranjak dari duduknya, siap menuju kantor.

Hakyeon juga ikut bangkit, mendekati Leo

"Sebentar..." Panggil nya , kemudian merapikan dasi sang suami, meskipun tidak kusut sama sekali, hanya sekedar perhatian sebagai seorang istri.

Dan Leo hanya bisa tersenyum kecil mendapat perlakuan sang istri.

"aku pergi" ucap Leo dan mengacak rambut sang istri.

Hakyeon pun tak dapat menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya.

"nee… hati hati" balas Hakyeon.

Setelah Leo pergi, dirinya kemudian bersiap siap untuk pergi kepasar, sudah tidak sabar untuk menyiapkan semua yang ia rencanakan. Tak lupa menghubungi seseorang, siapa tau bisa menemaninya belanja.

*****CWTLY*****

Ken merasa dirinya tidak baik baik saja. dari kemarin dirinya diserang flu, untuk itu hari ini dirinya mau ke dokter untuk mengechek dirinya. Dirinya sedang di mobil yang berhenti karena lampu merah. Sesekali menyeka air yang selalu ingin keluar dari hidungnya dengan tisu yang ada di mobilnya.

Padahal dirinya ingin menghabiskan waktu libur ini dengan kedua sahabatnya, tapi kondisinya tidak memungkinkan. Bahkan tadi pagi Hakyeon menghubunginya meminta untuk menemani dirinya ke pasar, tapi terpaksa ditolak, karena dirinya sedang tidak baik.

Tisu yang bekas ia pake, dibuang melalui jendela. sebelum dirinya membuang melalui jendela, tiba tiba dahinya berkerut melihat seseorang yang sedang mengemudi di sebelah mobilnya, sambil melambai kepadanya dengan cengiran.

'dia lagi' batin Ken

"WAE? HILANGKAN SENYUM MESUMMU ITU" ucap Ken kepada Ravi, yah ternyata orang dimobil itu adalah Ravi.

"tsk… tidak usah marah marah noona… nanti keriput di wajahmu bertambah"

Mendengar kata keriput, seketika wajah Ken mengeras

"APA KAU BILAANG? YAAKK… SEENAKNYA SAJA KAU KA…"

TIIINNN..TIIINNN..TIIINNNN

Mobil yang ada dibelakang Ken saling mengklakson karena lampu sudah berganti hijau.

"byee… anyyeoonnggg" ucap Ravi dan menjalankan mobilnya

"YAAAKKK… SABARLAAHHHH" Maki Ken, dan diapun menjalankan mobilnya.

Pagi Ken terasa hancur sudah. Kenapa dirinya jadi membenci si makhluk berwajah larva itu.

"ARRGHHHH… AWAS KAU LARVA SIALANNNN" Ken terus saja mengumpat tidak jelas.

*****CWTLY*****

"dudududu….. " Ravi berjalan menuju ruangannya sambil bersenandung gembira. Orang orang yang berpapasan dengannya pun merasakan keanehan pada sekretaris Bos mereka ini. Pagi Ravi terasa indah setelah berhasil menggoda namja manis tadi. entahlah, Ravi merasa senang menggoda namja manis dan juga cerewet itu.

Bahkan disaat rapat pun Ravi masih sempat tersenyum tiba tiba jika mengingat kejadian beberapa hari ini. Kejadian yang berhubungan dengan namja manis itu tentunya. Hei Mr. Kim apa kau tertarik dengannya?

"apa kau gila?" bisik Leo saat rapat telah selesai, dan kini mereka berjalan menuju ruangan Leo.

"hahaaha… yaahh.. mungkin sedikit" jawab Ravi

"tck…" Leo berjalan mendahului Ravi

Sesampainya diruangannya, Leo merogoh saku celananya. Dia merasa saat rapat tadi ponsel bergetar berkali kali. Mengecek pesan yang masuk dan ternyata dari orang suruhannya.

DEG

Jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Sudah lama sekali orang suruhannya tidak mengirim pesan padanya, dan ini kembali mengirim pesan padanya lagi. Apa ada kabar baik? Setitik harapa muncul begitu saja di hati Leo.

Segera membuka pesan tersebut. Pesan dari orang suruhannya, yang suah 5 bulan lebih ia suruh mencari tau tentang keberadaan kekasihnya.

DEG DEG

Jantungnya kembali berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat.

Pesan tersebut berisi sebuah foto, foto seorang yeoja berambut coklat panjang sedang terurai. Duduk di bangku di bawah pohon dengan buku ditangannya.

Yaa… ia yakin itu adalah yeoja yang ia cari.

 _ **From : hyunseung**_

' _ **Jepang, mengunjungi taman setiap pukul 5 sore hingga matahari terbenam'**_

Itu adalah isi pesan dari orang suruhan Leo.

Jepang? Jadi selama ini, kekasihnya ada di Jepang? Bukan New York seperti yang ia katakan. Kekasihnya berbohong? Untuk apa? Atau memang kekasihnya sengaja membohonginya untuk meninggalkannya?

Leo masih menatap layar ponsel yang berisi foto kekasihnya itu. Dia yakin itu memang kekasihnya, karena di tangan yeoja itu jelas terlihat gelang yang pernah ia berikan kepadanya. Inikah jalan yang di beri Tuhan padanya?

"Hyung? Hyuung?..."

Leo tersadar mendengar panggilan yang sepertinya dari tadi ia abaikan.

"heh? Ada apa?"

"kau melamun?" Tanya Ravi yang sepertinya jengah melihat bosnya ini

"ravi-ah apa aku memiliki jadwal ke Jepang dalam waktu dekat ini?"

"heh?"

"ttsk… coba kau lihat jadwalku…"

"ahh… yaa.. kau memang ada jadwal ke Jepang Hyung… Mr. Takuma mengundang kita di acara pembukaan cabang perusahaannya disana. Dan aku sudah mengaturnya, acaranya tanggal 24 hyung dan itu adalah lusa, sepertinya kau lebih baik mengajak N hyung.. kalian bisa menghabiskan Natal bersama disana" Jelas Ravi

Tapi bagi Leo, dia hanya menangkap bahwa dia memiliki jadwal ke Jepang. Itu artinya ia memiliki kesempatan untuk membuktikan langsung benarkah kekasihnya disana?

"pesankan tiket sekarang, kita pergi malam ini juga"

"oh?.." Ravi menatap Leo heran "Ahh baiklah… untuk N hyung juga?"

"N? untuk apa?"

"kau tidak mengajaknya?"

"cuaca sedang buruk. dia tidak akan mau"

"ah.. ya baiklah…"

Ravi bergegas keluar dari ruangan Leo. Selepas Ravi menghilang Leo menyandarkan tubuhnya, mencoba memikirkan kembali. Semoga saja ini yang terbaik. Mungkin ini jawaban atas mimpinya, dimana Hwani mengatakan kepadanya untuk mengejar kebahagiannya. Kalau begitu Hwani masih berharap dirinya mencarinya bukan?

Yaa, itulah yang Leo simpulkan dari semua yang dia alami beberapa hari ini.

Semoga pilahanmu tidak salah Jung.

*****CWTLY*****

Namja manis ini masih berkeliling di keramaian. Dengan tangan yang dipenuhi kantong belanjaan, kakinya masih terus singgah di setiap penjual untuk mencari bahan bahan yang dicarinya.

Terkadang dirinya singgah di kedai jualan makanan ringan unuk sekedar mencicipi jualan pedagang tersebut. Meskipun terkesan ramai dan tidak hieginis, tidak menyurutkan semangat Hakyeon untuk berbelanja di pasar. Senyum dan keramahannya membuat beberapa pedagang senang menjualinya.

Terhitung sudah hampir 4 jam dirinya memutari pasar, hampir setiap pedagang dihampirinya meskipun tidak membeli sama sekali. Dirinya baru kali ini ke pasar, tapi sepertinya dirinya langsung tertarik. Lihatlah tangannya sudah penuh dengan beberapa kantung belanjaan.

Rasa lelah sudah menghinggapinya. Diapun mulai meninggalkan area pasar dan menunggu bus di halte. Kepalanya sedikit terasa pusing, nafasnya juga sudah mulai tidak beraturan. Mencoba menarik nafas perlahan seperti biasa yang ia lakukan. Ingin rasanya ia menelpon supir pribadi keluarganya yang biasa mengantar kemanapun dia pergi sebelum dia menikah, tapi ponselnya ketinggalan di apartemen. Jadi diirnya terpaksa menaiki bus saja.

Hampir 15 menit, akhirnya bus datang. setelah menetralkan nafasnya, Hakyeon mulai masuk ke dalam Bus. Mendudukkan dirinya kemudian mencoba memejamkan mata mencoba meredakan rasa pusing, nafas dan detak jantungnya.

'jangan sekarang' batin Hakyeon

*****CWTLY*****

Setelah melalui usaha yang panjang, akhirnya Hakyeon sampai ke apartemen. Meletakkan belanjaannya di dapur begitu saja, kemudian terburu buru ke kamar membuka laci yang berisi obatnya. Segera mengambil obatnya dan langsung meminum pil pil tersebut dengan segelas air yang ada kamar.

Mendudukkan dirinya di tepian ranjang, mencoba menetralkan nafasnya lagi. Ya Tuhan, hampir saja, batin Hakyeon. Dirinya lelah sekali, rasa pusing juga masih belum hilang, setidaknya nafas nya sudah tidak se sesak yang tadi.

Sepertinya dirinya akan beristirahat sebentar, lagi pula dia tidak berencana kemana mana. Dibaringkan tubuhnya dan menyelimuti dirinya. Mencoba memejamkan matanya, meski detak jantungnya masih belum normal.

*****TBC*****

Mianhe *bow* pendek..

InsyaAllah next chap gak akan lama :)

Yang menunggu NC sabar yaaakk ㈸3


	7. Chapter 7

**Cant Wait To Love You**

Pair : LeoN

Cast : All Member of VIXX

Yunjae

Onkey

Mereka sudah ada di bandara, Leo memaksa untuk berangkat malam itu juga. Bahkan dia belum sempat mengatakan pada istrinya. Dia belum ada sama sekali ke rumah untuk berpamitan dengan istrinya atau sekedar mengatakan keberangkatannya. Usulan Ravi untuk mengajak serta istrinya bahkan tidak di abaikan. Kini mereka menunggu keberangkatan yang tidak akan lama lagi.

"hyung, kau sudah berpamitan pada N hyung?"

Leo tersadar dari lamunannya. Tidak ingin dikatakan brengsek, dirogohnya sakunya dan meraih ponselnya. Mencari kontak istrinya lalu segera mendial nya.

Tuuutt…Tuuutt…Tuuuttt…

Hanya bunyi tunggu tanpa diangkat. Dicoba kembali namun tetap tak dijawab. Dicoba kembali namun tetap nihil. Dilihat jam dipergelangan tangannya, masih pukul 8. Apa mungkin N sudah tidur. Tidak mungkin biasanya N menghabiskan malamnya dengan menonton drama terlebih dahulu.

"wae hyung?"

"tidak dijawab" jawab Leo sambil memutuskan panggilan

"mungkin N hyung tidur. Kau bisa mengirim pesan kalau begitu"

"hmm…" Leo bergumam sambil mengetikkan pesan untuk N.

Selesai mengirim pesan, Leo dan ravi bergegas untuk naik pesawat. Setelah berada didalam pesawat, Ravi dan Leo segera menyamankan diri mereka di bangku sesuai tiket mereka.

"hah…" Leo membuang nafas sambil menyamankan duduknya, lalu memejamkan mata dengan memasang airphone

Dan Ravi ikut duduk disampingnya melakukan hal yang sama.

"hatchiiii….uugghh… kenapa flu ini tidak hilang jugaa…aiiisshhh" seorang namja berhidung mancung menggunakan masker menyamankan duduknya di seberang bangku Leo dan ravi.

Merasa mendengar suara yang tidak asing, Ravi membuka matanya dan menoleh ke sampingnya. Matanya membesar melihat siapa yang berada satu pesawat dengannya. Senyum jahil tercipta di wajahnya.

Ken masih tidak focus diseklilingnya. Dia masih terus saja memencet mencet hidungnya dengan tisu. Flu nya belum hilang, meskipun sudah memeriksakan diri ke dokter.

"hueee… ottokeee" ucap Ken sendiri, beberapa penumpang yang melihatnya tertawa geli melihat tingkah namja cute ini.

"hei.. bocah kenapa berkeliaran sendiri? Harusnya bocah sepertimu istirahat dirumah, tidur dalam pelukan umma mu" cibir Ravi

Merasa ada yang meledeknya, Ken melihat orang itu dan langsung saja matanya melebar dan disekelilingnya seperti dipenuhi api

"KAU….." Teriak Ken "KAAU LAGII… APA KAU MENGIKUTIKU TERUS? HAH? DASAR PRIA MES…"

"Noona bisa kah anda tenang, sebentar lagi pesawat akan take off"

Seorang pramugari mengintruksi tindakan Ken.

Ken yang merasa dipanggil noona kontan saja membuka maskernya dan meneriaki sang pramugari. Sedangkan ravi hanya bisa tertawa terbahak bahak.

"YAAKK… KAU TIDAK LIHAT AKU INI NAMJA!" Teriak Ken, sang pramugari pun merasa menyesal dan segera membungkukkan dirinya dan meminta maaf.

"bwhahahhaha…." Ravi tidak dapat menahan tawanya.

"DIAM KAU…" cibir Ken ke Ravi.

Dengan kesal ken, menduudkkan dirinya dan memasang airphone menghidupkan music sekencang kencangnya agar tidak ada lagi gangguan.

Leo sendiri tidak merasa terganggu dengan keributan tadi, karena dirinya juga memasang airphone dengan music yang keras sambil memejamkan matanya.

*****CWTLY*****

Tiing..Tiing

Suara bel apartmen bunyi sedari tadi, namun belum ada tanda tanda pintu dibuka

Tiing..Ting..

Berbunyi lagi, sang tamu merasa heran kenapa sang tuan rumah belum juga membuka pintunya

Tiiing…Tiing…Tiing

Kembali di tekannya bel lagi. Belum ada tanda tanda untuk dibuka.

Berinisiatif untuk menelpon sang pemilik apartemen

Tuuut…Tuut…Tuut…

Belum ada jawaban

"aiisshhh dimana kau hyung? Kenapa lama sekali" ucap sang tamu yang tidak lain adalah Hyuk

Kembali memencet bel dengan ponsel yang masih di telinga.

Cklek

Bunyi pintu di buka, namun buka bintu apartemen yang sedari tadi ia tekan belnya. Melainkan dari pintu di sebelah apartemen N.

Keluar seorang namja tinggi menggunakan traning hitam dan kaos dan juga jacket hitam dengan kancing sebatas dada. Hyuk melihatnya seketika terpesona. Namja berambut hitam yang memilik posture tubuh tegap. Namja itu berbalik melihat Hyuk dengan wajah datar. Sedangkan Hyuk mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya, takut ketauan kalau dia memperhatikan namja itu.

Namja itu berlalu begitu saja, tanpa sedikitpun melirik Hyuk.

'tampan sih,tapi kenapa sombong sekali' batin Hyuk

Mencoba melupakan, Hyuk kembali menekan bel berharap kali ini dibuka.

Cklek

Dan benar, kali ini dibuka, tapi justru Hyuk kaget melihat keadaan orang yang membuka pintu

"Hyung?"

"ah… Hyukie yaa..maaf nee lama…. "Ucap N sambil memegangi dadanya, sambil sesekali menetralkan nafasnya

"Hyung kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Hyuk khawatir, wajah N sangat pucat dan dia tau N tidak baik baik saja

Segera saja dia masuk sambil menuntun N duduk di sofa, mengecek suhu tubuh N dan pergelangan tangannya.

"Hyung, atur nafas mu perlahan…" intruksi Hyuk

"hh…Neeh…" namun sepertinya N tidak dapat menahan lagi, tubuhnya langsung ambruk di sofa

"HYUUUUNNGG" Teriak Hyuk

Dengan segera Hyuk membawa N ke kamar, tidak susah Hyuk mengangkat N, secara tubuh N itu sangat kecil

Berusaha tenang, Hyuk mencoba menghubungi kedua orang tua N. awalnya Hyuk ingin mengabari Leo, namun ia tidak memiliki kontak Leo.

Satu jam kemudian datang kedua orang tua N dan juga dokter yang biasa menangani N. lansung saja dokter memeriksa kondisi N.

Jinki Dan Hyuk menunggu diruang tamu, sedangkan Key menemani sang anak yang diperiksa oleh dokter.

"ini pertama kalinya N drop kembali setelah beberapa bulan tidak pernah drop" ujar Song uisa

"nee… benar, aku juga tidak menyangka dia bisa drop kembali" ucap Key yang ada disebelah N yang masih tertidur

"dia hanya kelelahan saja, mungkin dia terlalu banyak kegiatan satu harian ini… sehingga memacu jantungnya yang lemah" ujar dokter

"aku sudah mengatakan padanya untuk tidak terlalu kelelahan…ckk… dasar bocah ini" key berucap kesal, namun tetap menggenggam tangan sang anak.

"baiklah, N tidak apa apa… dia harus istirahat full… jangan biarkan melakukan apapun, untuk menormalkan kembali keadaannya" ucap Dokter yang membereskan peralatannya. Key ikut keluar mengantar sang dokter. Tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih .

Key melihat di meja makan terlihat banyak sekali bungkusan belanjaan. Kini ia paham kenapa sang anak bisa seperti ini. Tentu saja karena memaksakan dirinya belanja ke pasar, dan lihatlah begitu banyak kantong belanjaan, pasti anaknya ini berjam jam ada di pasar.

"Leo kemana? Kenapa belum pulang?"

"err… aku tidak tau ahjumma… aku datang tadi Cuma ada N hyung saja, lalu kemudian N hyung pingsan setelah membukakan pintu"

"gwenchana hyuki yaa…" ucap Key

"apa mungkin Leo masih dikantor?" tanya Jinki yang mencoba menghubungi Leo, namun tidak tersambung sama sekali

"ckk… anak itu, apa memang seperti ini setiap hari? Apa N selalu sendiri jika malam seperti ini?" cibir Key

"yeobo tenanglah…." Ucap Jinki ke istrinya

"dan anak kita dengan bodohnya menghabiskan berjam jam belanja di pasar sedangkan dia tau kondisinya tidak bisa kelelahan…ckk" cibir Key lagi, dia ingin marah kepada anaknya , namun juga menyayangi anaknya.

Jinki beralih memeluk sang istri. Sedangkan Hyuk bingung harus berbuat apa. Dirinya datang tadi hanya untuk meminjam sesuatu. Namun malah seperti ini jadinya.

"mm… Ahjussi ahjumma aku pamit dulu nee… besok aku akan kemari lagi menjenguk N hyung" ucap Hyuk memutuskan untuk pamit

"nee… gomawoo nee hyuki sudah membantu N…" ucap Jinki

"hati hatii dijalan sayang…" ujar Key

"nee…. Annyeong"

Selepas perginya Hyuk, mereka masih duduk disofa sambil menunggu keadaan sang anak. Jinki masih terus mencoba menghubungi Leo, namun tidak ada jawaban juga.

Hingga akhirnya ia mencari tau melalui asistennya, dan ternyata menantunya itu sedang ada di Jepang untuk menghadiri acara besok malam. Kenapa juga harus cepat sekali perginya.

"Leo ke Jepang" ucap Jinki

"WHAATTT?" Teriak Key yang melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang suami

"nee… mungkin dia sudah memberi kabar pada N"

"kenapa dia tidak mengajak N ? mereka bisa sekalian libur natal disana"

"N tidak bisa perjalanan jauh yeobo"

"ahh.. nee benar… aigoo kasian sekali anakku…" Key meringis mengetahui sang anak yang kini ditinggal sang suami ke Jepang.

"kalau begitu kita menginap disini saja"

*****CWTLY*****

Pagi menjelang

N mencoba membuka matanya, rasa sesak tidak lagi dirasakannya. Melihat jam di nakas, sudah pukul 9, seketika panic melandanya. Dilihat sekitar kamar, tidak ada suaminya, dilihat piyama yang melekat dibajunya. Siapa yang mengganti piyamanya? Mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin, dan dia cuma mengingat dia pingsan saat Hyuk datang, ah apa mungkin Hyuk? Atau?

N seketika melebarkan matanya, mengusir pikiran nya 'tidak mungkin'

"aiisshh pabbo…" N memukul kepalanya.

Langsung saja dia turun dari ranjang dan bergegas keluar kamar. Dan dirinya kaget melihat kedua orang tuanya yang duduk diruang TV sang umma dengan majalah fashion ditangannya. Dan sang appa terlihat serius melihat berita di televisi

"umma? Appa?" lirih N "sedang apa kalian?" tanya N

Kedua orang yang duduk di sofa mengalihkan pandangannya ke sang anak

"ah..syukurlah kau sudah bangun chagiii…." Key bangkit dari duduknya dan memeriksa suhu tubuh anaknya dan juga detak nadi sang anak

"umma… Leo mana? Apa sudah berangkat ke kantor?"

Seketika dahi kedua orang tuanya mengernyit heran. Apa anaknya ini tidak mengetahui kepergian suaminya.

"YAAK… APA KAU TIDAK TAU? APA LEO TIDAK PAMIT DENGANMU?"

"hah? Maksud umma?"

"tsk… Leo ada urusan di Jepang, tadi malam dia berangkat"

"oeh?" N sedikit merasa kecewa kenapa dirinya tidak tau?

Diakan istrinya, kenapa Leo tidak mnegatakan padanya, padahal kan kemarin pagi mereka masih sarapan bersama. ah mungkin Leo menghubungi ponselnya, nanti dia akan memeriksa.

"apa leo tidak mengatakan padamu chagi?" tanya Jinki

"mm… mungkin Leo menghubungiku, tapi tidak aku angkat. Kemarin aku seharian tidur" N mempoutkan bibirnya

"ITU KARNA TINGKAH BODOHMU…. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEMARIN HINGGA MEMBUATMU SAMPAI DROP KEMBALI HAH? " Key tidak tahan untuk tidak menyembur anaknya. dia sudah cukup senang dengan keadaan anaknya yang hampir tidak pernah drop kembali karena lemah jantungnya. Tapi kini ia kembali dikhawatirkan dengan tindakan anaknya sendiri.

"ckk… aku hanya belanja sebentar umma" N membela diri

"sebentar menurutmu itu tidak terbukti oleh tubuhmu… sudah berapa kali umma katakan jangan terlalu lelah…"

"nee nee…. Mianhee umma sayaaannnggg" N memeluk sayang ummanya, dia hanya tidak mau mendengar ocehan sang umma yang panjang lebar. Jadi segera saja dia memeluk ummanya.

*****CWTLY*****

Leo berjalan jalan sendiri, meninggalkan Ravi yang amsih tidur di hotel. Dirinya berencana akan melakukan tujuannya kemari, yaitu mencari kekasihnya.

Leo menghubungi kembali orang suruhannya, untuk mengirimkan alamat yang diberitahunya. Setelah mengetahui, Leo pun bergegas menuju alamat yang dikirim.

Mengendarai mobil, mengelilingi daerah jepang.

Setelah mencari cari alamat yang ia cari menggunakan GPS, akhirnya ia menemukannya juga. Taman yang dikatakan Hyunseung, taman yang berada di seberang jalan Rumah Sakit yang cukup besar.

Jika yang dikatakan hyunseung adalah Hwanie suka ke taman ini setiap jam 5, itu artinya masih lama lagi dia akan kemari. Masih di dalam mobil, sambil terus memperhatikan orang orang yang ada di taman. Beberapa orang jogging, ada juga yang sekedar membawa hewan peliharaannya jalan jalan. Ada juga Yang sekedar duduk duduk.

Leo pun turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju cafeteria yang ada didekat rumah sakit. Tidak ada salahnya jika dia sekedar minum kopi disini.

Memesan segelas kopi dan kemudian dia masih menatapi taman yang ada diseberang , berharap apa yang ia cari ia temukan.

Namun tiba tiba Leo teringat akan istrinya. Diapun merutuki kebodohannya. Apalagi N belum membalas pesan nya kemarin, apakah N sudah membaca pesannya atau N marah karena tidak berpamitan langsung dengannya. Pikiran buruk mulai melanda Leo.

Dirinya masih tidak mau menghubungi N, entahlah kenapa dia enggan menghubungi istrinya itu. ckk… hei Jung kemana sikap perhatian mu beberapa hari yang lalu?

Leo tidak tau apa yang akan ia lakukan seandainya ia bertemu lagi dengan kekasihnya. Menjalin hubungan kembali sedangkan dirinya kini sudah beristri. Atau berpisah dengan N dan kembali dengan keksihnya?

Katakalah dirinya bodoh karena belum tau apa yang ada dipikirannya. Memasang henset ditelinganya dan memandangi ke jalanan kembali.

"yaak… akukan memesan kopi dengan susu yang banyak, kenapa susunya sedikit sekali" seorang namja imut, tampak memarahi pelayan café.

"ah maaf, kami akan menambahkan susunya lagi" ucap sang pelayan kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil susu

"tsk… kenapa banyak sekali orang orang menyebalkan disini…"

Ken menatap sekeliling pengunjung café, matanya melebar kala menangkap seseorang yang duduk menghadap ke kaca jendela, memandang jalanan di luar.

"bukankah itu Leo hyung?" bisiknya "sedang apa dia? Dan kemana namja menyebalkan itu" Ken bermonolog sendiri.

Dirinya tidak menyangka bertemu dengan Leo, meskipun dirinya juga bertanya tanya untuk urusan apa suami sahabatnya ini ke Jepang. Ingin menghampiri, tapi dirinya takut. Jadi dia putuskan untuk tetap duduk dibangkunya sambil memperhatikan Leo, siapa tau dia bisa mengadu ke sahabatnya jika Leo macam macam atau selingkuh.

Setelah berjam jam menunggu di café dengan berkali kali memesan kopi dan roti, Leo masih juga berada di dalam café. Dan kini sudah hampir menuju jam 5, dirinya pun berkgegas meninggalkan cafe dan menuju ke taman yang ada di seberang jalan.

Sedangkan di dalam rumah sakit, tampak namja imut tadi yang sedang menemani sang noona di kamar rawatnya. Sambil sesekali mereka bercerita yang lucu dan tertawa bersama.

"ahh.. keniee noona tidak sabar untuk pulaaanngg" ucap seorang yeoja yang duduk di ranjang rumah sakit

"sabarlaahh noona, besok kau akan pulang"

"aahh neee… " ucap yeoja itu lagi "ah tapi aku akan merindukan temanku…"

"eoh? Temanmu? Aah…. Yeoja yang dirawat disebelah kamar ini?"

"hmmm…." Yeoja itu mengangguk

"dia masih harus dirawat, karena belum menemukan donor yang cocok… kasihan sekali diaa…"memasang wajah sedih

"doakan sajalah noona.. bersyukur kau sudah sembuh"

"ahh nee nee… "ucap sang noona "keniee aku ingin berjalan jalan keluar… tolong bantu aku"

Ken pun membantu sang noona duduk di atas kursi roda, meskipun sudah dalam keadaan yang baik baik saja, tapi sang noona masih manja dan ingin dongsaengnya ini mendorongnya ke luar.

"kita ke taman nee keniee" ucap sang noona

"baiklah"

Diluar kamar itu seorang yeoja tampak baru keluar dari kamar rawatnya. Mengeratkan jaket hoodie nya dan berjalan menuju tempat biasa ia kunjungi. Cuaca diluar sangat dingin, diapun merapatkan jaketnya lebih dan memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaketnya dan terus berjalan dan menyebrangi jalan menuju taman yang menjadi tempat favoritnya.

Kemudian duduk disalah satu bangku tempat ia biaasa duduk. Menghela nafas lalu kemudian melamun seperti biasa. Memikirkan nasibnya yang kapan akan sembuh.

Leukemia, dokter telah memvonis hidupnya tak akan lama lagi. 6 bulan yang lalu dia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. kini dirinya harus berjuang sendiri.

"huft…" menghela nafas lagi.

Tiba tiba seseorang datang dan duduk disebelahnya. Diapun menolehkan kepalanya dan matanya seketika melebar. Tidak percaya siapa yang kini ada di hadapannya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, darimana namja ini tau keberadaannya? Apa ada seseorang yang menguntitnya? Ah yaa harusnya ia tahu bahwa keluarga Jung akan bisa melakukan apapun.

"ternyata disini…" ucap namja yang ada didepannya

"…"

Menoleh ke yeoja yang ada disebelahnya. Kini mereka saling bertatapan.

"hai.." Hwani mencoba menentralkan suaranya

"kenapa harus berbohong?"

"…"

"hwanie yaa…" bisik Leo lagi

Hwani sendiri tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Sekuat tenaga dia mencoba hilang dari kehidupan Leo agar tidak menyusahkan kekasihnya itu. hidupnya tak akan lama lagi, oleh karena itu dia ingin segera menghilang sebelum semakin dalam perasaan mereka.

Kini mereka bertemu lagi, lebih tepatnya Leo yang menemukannya. Apakah ini pertanda? Apakah Tuhan memang ingin mempertemukan mereka?

Mata Hwanie menatap jari manis Leo yang tersemat cincin.

DEG

Menyadarkannya, bahwa namja yang masih berstatus kekasihnya ini sudah dimiliki orang lain. Bodoh sekali dia jika dia berpikiran Tuhan ingin menyatukan mereka kembali.

Tersenyum tipis , lalu memandang sekitar.

"apa kau mencariku?"

"tentu saja, setelah tahu kau berbohong, kau tidak ada New York. Dan tadi kau keluar dari Rumah sakit. Siapa yang sakit?"

'tentu saja aku' Hwanie ingin mengatakn itu. namun lidahnya kelu

"apa kau memang ingin menghilang? Apa kau memang menginginkan perpisahan diantara kita?"

Leo bertanya. Jujur saja Leo sendiri tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Sedari tadi dirinya ingin memeluk kekasih, menyalurkan rasa rindu yang dalam. Namun sepertinya kekasihnya ini tidak menginginkannya.

"…"

"baiklah jika kau memang tidak ingin kita bertemu lagi" Leo menyerah, mungkin setelah ini dia tidak akan mencari cari lagi dimana yeoja ini. Dirinya sudah akan bangkit, namun tangannya ditahan.

"hiks…" satu isakan keluar dari bibir Hwani, dirinya tidak tahan lagi.

Leo mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi lalu memeluk yeoja ini, hal yang sedari tadi ingin ia lakukan.

Hwani meluapkan tangisnya dalam pelukan Leo. Hal yang sedari dulu ingin ia keluarkan, ingin mencurahkan segala bebannya kepada orang yang dapat ia percayai. Salahkan dirinya yang begitu tertutup dan sulit memiliki teman. Hanya kekasihnya yang bisa ia percayai, namun lagi lagi keadaan yang membuat dia tidak percaya diri berada disamping Leo.

Mereka masih berpelukan, tidak menyadari seseorang yang memandang mereka dengan wajah begitu kaget.

Tega sekali suami sahabatnya ini, jauh jauh ke Jepang ternyata ingin menemui yeoja. Ah dirinya baru ingat, pantas saja wajah Leo tidak asing, dia pernah melihat foto Leo yang terjatuh dari kantong yeoja teman noonanya ini.

Yaa, yeoja yang berada dalam pelukan Leo itu adalah teman noonanya yang ada dirumah sakit. Apakah mereka sepasang kekasih?

Beribu pertanyaan muncul dikepala Ken, haruskah ia menceritakan kepada sahabatnya bagaimana tingkah suaminya?

*****CWTLY*****

N memasak yang banyak untuk hari ini, dibantu dengan ummanya tentu saja. malam ini adalah malam natal. dirinya sudah menghias pohon natal dibantu oleh kdua orang tuanya. ummanya begitu cerewet menyuruh nya untuk istriahat, namun dia bersikeras ingin memasak, siapa tau malam ini Leo akan pulang. dirinya sudah membalas pesan Leo dan menanyakan kapan kembali, namun tidak mendapat balasan.

"banyak sekali yang kau masak?" ucap Key

"ckk... umma dan appa kan disini, Taeminie juga akan ke sini. aku juga sudah mengundang Hyuk ke sini. jadi tentu saja harus masak banyak. kita akan merayakan natal bersama ummaaa" ucap N sambil memeriksa masakan yang ada di panci

"yaa... dan kau banyak sekali kemajuan, Leo pasti beruntung sekali"

"yaa ummaa" N merona digoda oleh ummanya

Tiing Tiing Tiing

bel apartemen berbunyi.

"biar umma buka.. kau lanjutkan masakmu"

"nee..."

N melanjutkan memasaknya, dan menyiapkan bahan untuk menu berikutnya.

Dalam hati dia merasa kecewa. Dia sudah berencana menghabiskan Natal bersama suaminya dengan menu masakan yang ia pelajari di internet. Namun bukan makan malam bersama suaminya, dia justru menghabiskan natal bersama keluarganya dan juga sahabatnya. Tapi tidak buruk juga, dia tetap menghabiskan natal bersama orang orang terkasih.

*****CWTLY*****

Sedangkan di Jepang, setelah selesai menghadiri acara Mr. Takuma Ravi kembali ke Hotel, sedangkan Leo pergi menemui Hwani kembali. Hwani menceritakan semuanya kepada Leo, alasan mengapa ia pergi dan menghilang dari kehidupan Leo. tentang keluarganya dan penghianatan keluarga pamannya kepada kedua orang tuanya. seketika itu juga Leo merasa menjadi kekasih yang bodoh selama ini. tidak mengetahui keadaan sang kekasih. kini dia hanya ingin berada di samping sang kekasih mencoba memberi kekuatan. Hei Jung, tidakkah kau memikirkan keadaan istrimu juga?

"kau sudah mau tidur?" ucap Leo yang kini berada di ruangan sang kekasih.

tengah malam begini, Leo menemani Hwani sekalian menghabiskan natal bersama. Leo terlihat bahagia bisa menghabiskan natal bersama oorang yang dicintainya.

"tidak bisa tidur..." jawab Hwani "Leo yaa..." panggil Hwani kembali

"hmm... nee" jawab Leo, sambil menatap sang kekasih yanag terbaring

"bagaimana dengan istrimu?"

DEG

Leo sepertinya melupakan status dirinya yang sudah menikah. Bahkan dia melupakan istrinya, pesan dari istrinya belum ia balas krn terlalu memikirkan yeoja yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Jangan dipikirkan..." Jawab Leo

"jangan egois Leo yaa... pikirkan istrimu. dia akan sangat bersedih jika mengetahui suaminya menemui mantan kekasihnya"

"kami dijodohkan. sudah aku katakan, aku tidak mencintainya"

"cinta bisa datang kapanpun. cobalah untuk menjalaninya"

"aku sedang berusaha. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa berbohong. Aku mencoba tapi dihatiku masih milik orang lain"

"aku akan pergi tidak lama lagi"

"aku mohon jangan berkata seperti itu"

Leo menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya ini. Ya Leo masih mengatakan Hwani adalah kekasihnya. Baginya mereka belum berpisah sama sekali.

"kita bisa memulai dari awal lagi, aku akan bersamamu" Ucap Leo

"keadaannya sekarang berbeda..."

"itu karena kau tidak mengatakan padaku yang sebenarnya. jika kau mengatakan dari beberapa bulan yang lalu aku bisa mencegah pernikahan itu"

"sudahlah... bukankah sudah ku katakan, aku baik baik saja. jangan sia siakan orang yang mencintaimu Leo ya.. atau kau akan menyesal nanti" Hwani mencoba menutup matanya.

"aku akan menyesal jika tidak berada disamping orang yang membutuhkan ku. aku berjanji akan terus disampingmu" Leo mengecup tangan sang kekasih. lalu ikut tertidur dilipatan tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan kekasihnya.

*****TBC*****

* * *

Mianhae ini membosankan sekali *bow*

udah gak curiga kan sama Hwani? Gak ada hubungan kan sama Ken. Hwani juga tidak bisa dikatakan jahat, dia hanya mencoba mencari aman saja (?)

dan N juga udah ketauankan sakit apa?

next chap, sepertinya akan ada pertemuan Hwani dan N.

sepertinya banyak yang lebih tertarik di Real Love daripada ini, jadi ini sedikit terbengkalai... :(

tapi tetep terimakasih yaa buat yang sudah mau baca dan nge-review *bow*


	8. Chapter 8

Can't Wait To Love You

'sory'

Pair : LeoN VIXX

Cast : All member of VIXX

Yunjae

Onkey

Semenjak pertemuannya dengan Hwanie, pikiran Leo kembali memikirkan kekasihnya itu. sungguh dia tidak bisa melupakan bayangan Hwanie. Dirinya terus kepikiran Hwanie membutuhkan dirinya. Hwanie tidak memiliki siapapun lagi, seharusnya ia berada di samping yeoja itu. yeoja yang masih sangat dicintainya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Hakyeon?

Hakyeon sendiri merasakan perubahan dari Leo. Sangat berubah, Leo kebanyakan diam, kebanyakan melamun dan terkadang asik dengan ponselnya. Dan Hakyeon tidak bisa berbuat apapun, dia hanya bisa menyikapi perubahan Leo dengan positif Thinking.

Piip Piip Piip

Sebuah pesan masuk di ponsel Leo, balasan pesan yang sedari tadi dia tunggu.

 _Hwanie_

 _Aku baik baik saja, jangan pikirkan aku. Kau harus memikirkan perasaan istrimu._

Pesan dari hwanie, Leo menggenggam ponselnya menahan kekesalan. Kenapa justru Hwani mengabaikan bentuk perhatiannya? Kenapa justru Hwani seolah tidak ingin diperhatikan oleh dirinya. Benarkah cinta Hwani untuk dirinya sudah tiadk ada?

Tok tok

"masuk" ucap Leo kepada orang yang ada dibalik pintu yang telah mengetuk pintu

"hyung, apa kau yakin akan menjalani kerja sama dengan tuan park?"

"wae?"

"ada yang menemukan bukti tuan Park melakukan kecurangan" Ravi melaporkan kejadian yang dilaporkan oleh bawahan mereka

"kecurangan bagaimana? " tanya leo

"Sebelumnya tuan Park pernah menajalani kerja sama dengan Senbil corp. tuan park beberapa kali melakukan kecurangan dengan memalsukan tanda tangan dan kontrak kerja. Namun setiap kali masalahnya diusut dipengadilan lagi lagi dia berhasil bebas dari tuduhan" jelas Ravi

"dan, perusahaan yang dipimpinnya sekarang adalah perusahaan adiknya yang telah meninggal 6 bulan lalu. Perusahaan yang harusnya jatuh ke tangan keponakannya, namu berhasil jatuh ke tangan dia, dengan alasan keponakannya sedang sakit dan tidak bisa menjalankan perusahaan itu"

DEG

Leo menampilkan smirknya.

Hwani bercerita jika kedua orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan hingga tewas, lalu kemudian pamannya menghianati nya, dengan mengambil perusahaan kedua orang tuanya. Sedangkan dia harus mati matian berusaha untuk sembuh. Orang yang menghianati keluarga Hwani adalah tuan Park. Dan Leo berniat mengembalikan apa yang harusnya dimiliki oleh kekasihnya.

"biarkan saja Ravi ya, buat surat kontrak kerjanya. Pastikan dia tidak akan berbuat curang, karena jika dia melakukannya ku pastikan ini adalah terakhir kalinya dia hidup berkecukupan" ujar Leo dingin

 ** _flashback_**

 _" Paman orang yang licik, dia berpura pura baik pada appa. dia bekerja sama dengan appa untuk menarik orang orang agar mau berinvestasi pada perusahaan appa. namun paman memakan uang itu sendiri, dan orang orang menagih ke appaku. kemudian appa melaporkan tindakan itu ke polisi namun paman berhasil lolos dari jeratan hukum. appa justru dituntut oleh orang orang, appa tidak tahan dan mengajak kami kabur ke New York. aku tidak punya wajah untuk tampil didepanmu..."_

 _"kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"_

 _"yaa, kau pasti akan membenciku dan keluargaku..."_

 _"..."_

 _"namun, saat kami di New York, appa dan umma mengalami kecelakaan dan mereka meninggal... " sekuat tenaga Hwani menahan tangisnya "dan pamanku berulah kembali, dia memalsukan tanda tangan appa dan membuat wasiat jika seluruh warisan akan jatuh ketangannya jika keluarga appa tidak ada lagi...dia... dia mengetahui jika aku sakit dan tidak akan lama lagi hidup..."_

 _"dan kau tidak berusaha mencegah?"_

 _"awalnya aku akan melakukan tindakan, namun... aku menyerah ketika dokter memvonis ku... aku hanya meminta padanya untuk tetap membiayai pengobatanku maka aku tidak akan menuntutnya"_

 _"bodoh"_

 _"yaa... aku bodoh, untuk itu aku tidak berani menunjukkan wajahku didepanmu..hiks"_

 _akhirnya tangis tak dapat lagi ditahan lagi, Leo menarik hwani kedalam pelukannya, membiarkan yeoja yang dicintainya melampiaskan kesedihannya di bahunya_

 ** _Flashback end._**

******CWTLY*****

Ketiga namja cantik ini duduk seperti biasa di café favorit mereka. si namja berkulit sedikit gelap tampak sendu, sedangkan yang berhidung besar dan mancung sesekali menggoda maknae mereka melalui cerita ceritanya.

"hyung? Apa kau baik baik saja?" tanya Hyuk

"nee…" gumam Hakyeon

Ken dan Hyuk saling melirik, merasa tingkah Hakyeon aneh

"apa kau sedang PMS hyung?"

"YAAK…." Hakyeon berteriak mendengar ucapan si bibir tebal.

"hahahha…." Ken dan Hyuk berhighfive karena berhasil membuat sahabat mereka berteriak seperti biasa

"ceritakan apa masalahmu…." Ucap Hyuk

"…"

"sudahlah hyuki, biarkan dia mati dengan seribu masalahnya…" si bibir tebal, Ken berucap dengan begitu sadis dan menyedot minumannya.

"AIISSH… KAU MENDOAKAN AKU MATI?"

"makanya ceritakan masalahmu…aiishhhh" Ken mengelus lehernya yang terkena pukulan Hakyeon

"tsk…" Hyuk hanya bisa mencibir melihat kelakuan hyung hyungnya

"Leo terlihat aneh beberapa minggu ini" Ucap Hakyeon sendu

"wae?" tanya mereka kompak

"entahlah, dia lebih banya diam. Dia tidak menolak apa yang ku lakukan, tapi tidak juga menunjukkan rasa suka apa yang kulakukan… aahhh entahlaahhh" ucap hakyeon pasrah dan meletakkan kepalanyya dilipatan tangannya

"sejak kapan dia seperti itu?"

"hmm…sejak natal ah maksudku setelah dia pulang dari jepang. Ya setelah dari Jepang" ucap Hakyeon

DEG

Ken jadi teringat apa yang ia lihat waktu itu. Ia lupa untuk memberitahu Hakyeon. Dia jadi ingin menceritakan sekarang, mudah mudahan tidak berakibat buruk dan jangan katakan dirinya pengadu.

"bukankah dia ke Jepang untuk mengunjungi temannya?"

"tidak, dia menghadiri undangan rekan kerjanya" jawab Hakyeon

"benarkah? Apa dia tidak bercerita jika dia juga menjenguk temannya dirumah sakit?"

"tidak,bagaimana kau tahu?"

"mungkin dia selingkuh hyung? Aawwwh…" ucap Hyuki

Ken menendang kaki Hyuk dari bawah meja, mata bambi itu menatap Ken marah

"err… waktu aku menjemput nuna ku di Jepang, aku melihatnya di rumah sakit yang sama dengan nuna ku. Sepertinya itu temannya, mereka terlihat dekat.

"apa seorang yeoja hyung?" Hyuk bertanya penuh rasa penasaran

"n..nee…" ucap Ken ragu

"mm… mungkin temannya. Nanti coba aku tanyakan" ucap Hakyeon

Jangan kira hakyeon tidak memikirkan ucapan Ken, justru itu menjadi pikirannya sekarang. Dia tidak mau menarik kesimpulan sendiri, meskipun didalam hati sebenarnya takut.

*****CWTLY*****

Leo pulang ke apartemen dengan wajah kusut dan lelah. Dahinya mengernyit melihat apartemen dalam keadaan gelap. Berjalan mencari saklar lampu, dan menekannya.

Ctak

Dan ruangan menjadi terang. Dahi Leo mengernyit heran, tumben sekali apartemennya gelap. Biasanya setiap dia pulang kerja akan selalu terang dan akan disambut oleh istrinya yang sedang menonton tv.

Namun Leo tidak melihat kehadiran sang istri untuk melepaskan dasi dan membawa tas kerjanya.

"huft…" mungkin belum pulang, batin Leo. Berjalan ke dapur mengambil air dingin di dalam kulkas dan menuangkan ke dalam gelas.

Dimeja tidak ada masakan apapun. Peralatan makan kotor juga tidak ada di bak pencucian piring. apakah istrinya tidak memasak ? padahal dirinya sangat ingin memakan masakan sang istri.

Meski dalam keadaan lapar, Leo meninggalkan dapur dan memasuki kamar. Dia butuh membersihkan diri. Berendam sepertinya bagus.

Pintu apartemen kembali dibuka, kali ini oleh namja berkulit coklat. Wajahnya tampak lesu, meskipun seharian ini kedua sahabatnya mengajaknya memanjakan diri di sebuah salon dan spa. Namun tidak juga membuat pikiran hakyeon tenang. Dia masih memikirkan ucapan Ken tadi.

"eoh?"

Matanya menangkap tas kerja yang ada disofa dan juga sepatu suaminya yang ada di rak sepatu. Suaminya sudah pulang, dan dia belum menyiapkan makan malam

"aaiiishhh… pabo" Hakyeon merutuki dirinya. Segera melepas sepatu dan mantelnya, lalu menuju dapur dan mengeluarkan beberapa bahan masakan dari dalam kulkas.

Hakyeon dengan cekatan memotong jagung menjadi potongan kecil kecil, lalu mengambil kentang untuk dikupas dan dipotong. Dia akan membuat sup jagung dan omelet saja. hakyeon mencuci beberapa bahan sebelum direbus. Hakyeon sungguh terlalu focus menyiapkan masakan untuk suaminya, tidak dipentingkan kondisi tubuhnya yang masih lelah.

Setelah setengah jam Leo menyelesaikan mandinya. Dirinya ingin berendam lebih lama jika saja perutnya tidak minta untuk segera diisi. Memakai pakaiannya dan bergegas turun untuk menyiapkan masakannya.

Dia kaget menyadari istrinya sedang berkutat didapur, dia pikir istrinya belum pulang hingga dia berencana memesan makanan cepat saji saja. tapi itu ia urungkan karena kini sudah ada sitrinya yang akan menyediakan makan malamnya.

"kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Leo mendudukkan dirinya di kursi makan.

"ah?" Hakyeon tersentak dan menoleh ke belakang dimana suaminya berada "nee… aku menemani ken dan Hyuki mencari beberapa barang. Minahae aku jadi telat pulang dan lupa menyediakan makan malam" sesal hakyeon menunjukkan wajah sedih

"tidak apa apa, yang penting sekarang selesaikan masakanmu karena aku sudah lapar" ucap Leo

Hati Hakyeon menghangat, akhirnya dia bisa merasakan kembali kelembutan Leo, walaupun hanya berupa ucapan meminta makan. Hakyeon pun melanjutkan masakannya yang sebentar lagi akan masak.

Setelah menyelesaikan masakannya, hakyeon menyajikannya di meja dan menyiapkan peralatan makan untuk mereka berdua.

"jja… makanlah" Hakyeon memberikan mangkuk berisi nasi yang sudah ia isi kepada Leo

Leo mengambilnya dan langsung menyantap masakan Hakyeon. Dirinya sudah sangat lapar, jadi tanpa basa basi menyantap apa yang dimasak oleh Hakyeon.

"Leo yaa... enngg… sewaktu kau di Jepang, apa kau bertemu dengan Ken?" Hakyeon memulai pembicaraan, setelah menyelesaikan makannya.

"ken?" Leo menghentikan sejenak suapannya "tidak.. wae?" melanjutkan kembali

"Ken bilang, dia bertemu denganmu di rumah sakit"

DEG

Leo menghentikan kunyahannya, lalu menatap Hakyeon. Wajah Leo berubah tegang, apakah istrinya tahu.

"apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Leo berusaha tenang

"dia… dia melihatmu menjenguk temanmu di rumah sakit, kenapa kau tidak bercerita jika temanmu ada yang sakit.?" tanya Hakyeon

Leo terdiam, apakah Ken melihatnya? Apakah Ken melihatnya di taman juga? Kenapa Leo seperti merasa seorang suami yang ketangkap selingkuh.

"yaa, aku memang menjenguk temanku, kebetulan dia juga di jepang. Dia dirawat di rumah sakit, tapi aku tidak tau jika temanmu juga ada disana"

"dia menjemput nunanya yang juga dirawat disana, apa temanmu sakit parah?"

"leukemia, dan Tuhan memfonisnya tidak akan bertahan lama lagi. Kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal, jadi dia tinggal sendiri" Jelas Leo

"kasihan sekali… pasti temanmu orang yang kuat nee, kapan kapan aku ikut menjenguknya nee ?"

"…"

"err... tidak apa jika kau tidak mengajakku…"

"nanti aku akan mengajakmu" jawab Leo

Meskipun hatinya ragu, apakah akan mengajak Hakyeon atau tidak.

setelah menyelesaikan makan, mereka menonton TV bersama, namun sepertinya mereka tampak canggung setelah pembahasan saat makan tadi. Hakyeon masih belum tenang dengan jawaban Leo yang mengatakan itu temannya. bukankah Ken mengatakan mereka terlihat dekat. Hakyeon ingin bertanya namun dia takut jika Leo merasa terusik. tapi bukankah dirinya berhak tau siapa saja yang dekat dengan suaminya?

Leo merebut remote tv yang dipegang Hakyeon dan menekan tombol off.

"eoh?" Hakyeon menatap Leo dengan tampang polos

"dari tadi kau mengganti chanel atas bawah terus, lebih baik kita tidur saja" ajak Leo sambil meletakkan remote tv di meja dan berjalan ke kamar.

Hakyeonpun merutuki tindakan bodohnya, sambil berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

keduanya kini berbaring diatas ranjang yang sama, namun dengan pikiran yang berbeda beda. Pikiran leo ada di Jepang, terus memikirkan kekasihnya. Dia telah berjanji untuk mengembalikan yang menjadi Hak hwani, dan berjanji akan menemaninya di sisa -tidak, leo tidak ingin mengatakan sisa umurnya, dia ingin Hwani sembuh.

Sedangkan pikiran Hakyeon masih sama, masih penasaran dengan teman Leo. benarkah hanya teman?

"Leo yaa..." Hakyeon memulai pembicaraan sebelum tidur, mereka masih sama sama belum terpejam

"hmm..." gumam Leo, masih menerawang

"apa kau memiliki cinta pertama?"

Leo menoleh kearah sang istri, merasa aneh dengan pembahasan istrinya

"hanya bertanya" Hakyeon menunjukkan senyum lima jarinya

"hmm... nee ada" jawab Leo, dipikirannya terbayang yeoja yang ia temui dihalte bis. mereka sama sama berteduh.

"aku juga" jawab hakyeon walaupun Leo tidak bertanya. Hakyeon membayangkan bocah kecil yang sedang bermain game.

"apakah kau berharap cinta pertamamu akan menjadi pasangan hidupmu?"

"semua orang pasti berharap seperti itu..." Leo menatap langit langit kamar, terbayang sepasang kekasih yang sedang saling bercanda

"nee... ada juga yang mengatakan jika cinta pertama belum tentu menjadi cinta terakhir. aku sangat berharap bisa menemukan cinta terakhirku... hihihihihi"

Leo menatap hakyeon, merasa aneh dengan ucapan sang istri.

"semua orang berharap jika cinta pertama akan menjadi cinta terakhir juga, dan menjadi pasangan hidupnya"

'aku juga berharap seperti itu' batin Hakyeon

"hihihi... sudahlah jangan dipikirkan, apa aku boleh tau siapa cinta pertamamu?"

Leo harusnya bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan sang istri. dia pasti akan bertanya tentang itu.

"tenang saja, aku tidak akan sakit hati...hahhahah" ucap Hakyeon berusaha menghibur diri, dia sudah tau jika Hakyeon bukan cinta pertama Leo

"seorang yeoja, cantik, pintar... namun belakangan ini aku baru tau kalau dia bodoh..."

Hakyeon berusaha menguatkan hatinya, bukankah dirinya memang ingin tahu. Namun setelah tau cinta pertama Leo adalah seorang Yeoja, Hakyeon merasa menyesal telah menanyakannya.

"ck, kau ini seenaknya saja mengatai orang bodoh" cibir hakyeon mencoba mengalihkan hatinya dengan candaan "sudahlah, aku ngantuk, lebih baik tidur"

Suaranya hampir bergetar, namun berusaha menetralkannya. Harusnya ia tidak bertanya, ck Pabbo.

sedangkan Leo menatap aneh Hakyeon yang memiringkan badan kearahnya lalu memejamkan matanya. aneh sekali, bukankah dia tadi bertanya.

"haah..." Menghela nafas, lalu kemudian menaikkan selimut dan ikut tidur bersama istrinya.

*****CWTLY*****

keesokan paginya, tidur hakyeon terganggu oleh suara teriakan Leo yang sepertinya habis menerima panggilan telpon. membuka mata dan dilihatnya Leo yang masih menempelkan ponselnya di telinga. Wajah Leo tampak tegang, bahkan terlihat panik. lalu setelah panggilan terputus leo langsung beranjak dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi tanpa menyapa Hakyeon.

siapa pagi pagi begini menelpon Leo? apa ada kabar buruk?

setelah keluar dari kamar mandi Leo tampak panik membuka lemari pakaian mencari pakaiannya dan juga mengambil beberapa pakaian untuk dimasukkan ke dalam koper.

"Leo yaa~" hakyeon bangkit dan menghampiri Leo

Leo tidak menjawab, pikirannya sedang kalut

"ada apa?" tanya hakyeon tenang

"..."

Leo mendudukkan dirinya diranjang sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya

"tenangkan dulu dirimu... dan ceritalah..." ucap hakyeon lagi

""dia...di...dia..."

"tenanglah... oke...dia kenapa?"

"dia dalam ... keadaan..kritis..." lirih Leo

'dia?' Hakyeon masih memikirkan siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud Leo

"perawat menemukannya di dalam kamar mandi, dia mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya" lirih Leo lagi

dan kini Hakyeon mulai paham siapa yang dimaksud Leo. kagetpun menyertai Hakyeon, dirinya ikut merasakan kesedihan yang dialami oleh suaminya.

"kalau begitu, ayoo cepat kita harus melihat kondisinya..." Hakyeon bergerak menyusun pakaian yang tadi sempat dilakukan Leo "tidak apakan kalau aku ikut?"

"nee..." Leo menjawab dan ikut membereskan beberapa barang mereka.

sepanjang perjalanan Leo sangat tidak tenang. baru kali ini pikirannya benar benar kalut dan takut.

 ** _Leo POV_**

medapat telepon dari pihak rumah sakit membuatku seperti terkena serangn jantung. Aku lebih memilih mendapatkan berita kekalahan dalam sebuah tender daripada harus menerima berita tentang Hwani yang melakukan tindakan mengakhiri hidupnya dengan memotong pergelangan nadinya.

seberat itukah beban hidupnya? Ya Tuhan, aku benar benar merasa namja yang tidak berguna. Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui kondisi keluarga dari namja yang aku cintai. namja macam apa aku ini, bahkan di tengah kesakitannya aku tidak bisa menjadi penolongnya.

Ya Tuhan aku mohon jaga dia, selamatkan dia. kau baru saja mempertemukan kami. Beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya. aku mohon. beri aku kesempatan untuk kembali memperbaiki hubungan kami.

'sial...kenapa perjalanan ini terasa lambat sekali'

Aku tau, Hwani yeoja yang kuat. 2 tahun menjalin hubungan dengannya membuatku tau jika hwani adalah yeoja mandiri dan kuat. Jarang sekali bergantung dengan orang lain, itu juga yang membuatku tertarik dengannya.

 ** _Leo POV end_**

 ** _Hakyeon POV_**

Melihat ketidak tenangan Leo aku merasa cukup aneh. bukankah hanya seorang teman? haruskah bersikap khawatir berlebihan seperti ini kepada teman saja? kecuali jika bukan sekedar teman biasa. apakah memiliki arti tersendiri untuk Leo, atau mungkin kekasihnya. benarkah?

Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku tidak pernah mengetahui jika ternyata Leo sudah memiliki kekasih. jika memang Leo telah memiliki kekasih kenapa dia mau saja menyetujui pernikahan kami?

semoga... semoga saja yang aku takutkan tidak terjadi.

 _ **Hakyeon POV end**_

sesampainya di Jepang, mereka langsung menyetop taksi dan menuju rumah sakit. begitu sampai dirumah sakit Leo langsung berhambur ke ruangan dimana Hwani dirawat.

koma, itu status yang diberikan dokter kepadaku mengenai kondisi Hwani.

dia sudah 2 kali mencoba melakukan bunuh diri dalam minggu ini, dan kali ini yang terparah. jika saja dokter terlambat mengetahui, bisa saja nyawa hwani tidak tertolong. Kenyataan itu semakin membuat Leo merasa sedih dan tidak berguna. harusnya ia berada disamping kekasihnya.

Hei Jung tidakkah kau menyadari sosok namja cantik yang berdiri di pintu sambil menatapmu.

Hakyeon masih menatap bagaimana Leo menangisi yeoja yang sedang tertidur dan dengan alat nafas bantu yang dipakaikan di hidungnya. Ingin menghampiri, namun ia takut akan mengganggu.

Hakyeon memutuskan duduk di ruang rawat. Lihatlah tadi bagaimana Leo berlari meninggalkan dia begitu saja, bahkan mungkin dia tidak teringat jika hakyeon ikut dengan dirinya. Hakyeon semakin yakin jika mereka memiliki hubungan khusus. seketika, Hakyeon merasakan sakit di hatinya.

siapa disini yang jahat?

diakah?

apakah hakyeon jahat karena merebut Leo dari yeoja itu?

atauka yeoja hadir disaat mereka telah menikah?

atau...

DEG

'dia yeoja, cantik, pintar..."

cinta pertama Leo?

NYUUTT

Hati Hakyeon merasakan kembali denyutan jantungnya tak karuan.

setelah satu jam berada diruangan itu dan terus mengajak bicara Hwani, Leo akhirnya baru sadar dan mencari keberadaan istrinya. Dia merutuki tindakan bodohnya yang seenaknya saja tidak menyadari keberadaan Hakyeon

Berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruang rawat Hwani, Leo mendapati Hakyeon yang terduduk di kursi tunggu.

Leo semakin merasa bersalah, Pabo Jung.

CKLEK

mendengar suara pintu ditutup, Hakyeon menoleh dan mendapati Leo keluar. hakyeon berusaha mengubah mimik wajahnya. dia tidak mau suaminya mendapatinya dalam keadaan sedih

"bagaimana keadaannya?"

"jika dalam 24 jam dia tidak sadar, maka dokter menyatakan dia koma untuk waktu yanag tidak tau" terang Leo

"sabar nee...dia pasti sadar" ucap Hakyeon berusaha menenangkan Leo "apa kau mau jalan jalan sebentar?" ucap n lagi, Leo mengangguk.

dan kini mereka ada di taman rumah sakit, duduk disalah satu bangku. Masih sama sama diam, tidak tau harus memulai pembicaraan dengan apa.

"Leo ya... jadi siapa namanya?" tanya Hakyeon

"hwani" jawab Leo

"nama yang bagus" ucap N "apa dia kekasihmu?" tanya N lagi

"..."

cukup lama Leo terdiam.

"tak apa Leo ya..."ucap hakyeon "...kau begitu menyayanginya nee?"

Leo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. dan mulai menceritakan awal mula hubungannya dengan Hwani sampai mereka berpisah lalu bertemu kembali disini. Leo dengan begitu lancar menceritakan betapa ia masih sangat mencintai yeoja itu.

hei Jung, tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaan namja dihadapanmu ini? di istrimu.

"mian aku tidak memberitahu mu..." ucap Leo

"tak apa..." balas Hakyeon menatap Leo mencoba untuk tetap mempertahankan wajah cerianya "dia membutuhkanmu..." ucap Hakyeon lagi"

"nee... aku tahu..." ucap Leo "hakyeon-aah" panggil Leo lirih

Hakyeon menoleh kearah Leo

"mian..."

"untuk apa?"

"aku mohon jangan terlalu berharap pada pernikahan ini"

DEG

"aku tidak bisa menjadi suami yang baik, dan kau berhak mendapatkan cinta yang lebih baik... bukankah kau mengatakan kau ingin mencari cinta mu eoh?"

"nee...hihihi" Hakyeon mencoba menahan kegetiran hatinya dengan tertawa kecil

"tentu saja aku berhak mendapat pasangan hidup yang lebih baik" apakah ini perpisahan? tanya Hakyeon dalam hati

"kau tenang saja, kau harus fokus untuk menemani Hwani. dan aku akan berusaha meyakinkan kedua orang tua kita' ucap hakyeon dan disambut pelukan hangat dari Leo.

Leo beruntung mendapatkan orang sebaik Hakyeon, ia kira Hakyeon akan marah mengetahui suaminya mencintai orang lain, tapi kini Leo bisa bernafas lega karena tidak lagi menyembunyikan sesuatu dari hakyeon.

*****TBC*****

* * *

Pendek banget nee...mumpung sempet :( maaf yaa typo bertebaran.

oh iya terimakasih buat yang review di chap sebelumnya.

btw, kemarin sub judulnyakan "can't Wait" itu dimaksudkan untuk Leo, jadi Leo yang tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu kembali dengan cinta pertamanya. jadi bukan untuk N . terimaksih nee sudah begitu jeli membaca ff ini ^^

*bow*

see u nex chap ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Can't Wait To Love You**

 **Pair : LeoN VIXX**

 **Cast : All Member of VIXX**

 _ **Kebahagian itu sebenarnya selalu ada dengan kita,**_

 _ **hanya tergantung bagaimana cara kita menikmati kebahagian itu**_.

* * *

Gerimis yang turun mewakili suasana hari ini sejak pagi tadi. Seolah mengerti situasi yang sedang terjadi, langit bahkan ikut menggelap seolah turut berduka. Dan matahari benar benar enggan menampakkan sinarnya.

Suasana duka masih meliputi keduanya yang masih berdiri di samping gundukan tanah di depan mereka, daerah pemakaman.

Lee Hwani,

telah pergi untuk selamanya, tubuh lemah itu tidak kuat lagi menahan sakit diseluruh tubuhnya. penyakit yang kian hari menggerogoti tubuhnya perlahan lahan namun pasti, telah mencapai klimaksnya. Ditambah lagi tindankannya yang mempercepat ajal untuk memanggilnya.

kepergiannya membawa luka yang dalam kepada namja tampan yang masih setia memandang gundukan tanah itu, Jung Taekwoon. Ia masih benar benar belum rela Hawni pergi, mereka baru bertemu kembali setelah berpisah beberapa bulan, Namun kenapa Tuhan justru memisahkan mereka kembali. Apa memang takdir mereka adalah tidak bersatu.

"Leo yaa...Hwani sudah bahagia, dia tidak merasakan sakit lagi bukan"

Namja manis yang sedari tadi menemani suaminya mencoba memberi kekuatan, meskipun ia tidak tahu apakah itu perlu atau tidak, mengingat Leo adalah orang yang kuat dan cenderung tertutup.

"..."

"kita pulang nee... gerimisnya semakin deras" Hakyeon mengajak Leo kembali, ia tidak mau suaminya terkena hujan dan akan menyebabkan sakit

"..."

Hakyeon harus bersabar, karena ia tahu bagaimana perasaan suaminya. Pasti sangat sedih kehilangan orang yang sangat kita cintai, terlebih orng itu adalah cinta pertamanya. Namun apa yang dapat diperbuat oleh Hakyeon?

Seharusnya ia marah dan cemburu melihat suaminya menangisi begitu dalam atas kepergian kekasihnya, sedangkan ia sudah memiliki istri. Harusnya Hakyeon memukul, memaki, atau bahkan meneriaki suaminya. Namun rasa cinta Hakyeon tidak akan sanggup melakukan itu semua.

Jauh didalam lubuk hati Hakyeon, ia merasa sedikit kelegaan. Bukan, jangan katakan dirinya jahat karena lega Hwani pergi.

Dia sangat menyukai yeoja cantik itu, meskipun hanya sekali mereka bertemu dan terlibat pembicaraan sebentar saja. Namun Hakyeon tau orang yang bisa membuat Leo jatuh cinta pasti adalah orang yang istimewa. Hakyeon beterima kasih kepada Hwani, mungkin jika Hwani tidak pergi 6 bulan lalu, dirinya pasti tidak akan menikah dengan Leo. Jangan katakan dirinya jahat, karena semua itu diluar kuasanya, diluar pemikirannya dan diluar kemauannya.

Jika ia tahu Leo sudah memiliki kekasih ia juga tidak mau menerima perjodohan keluarga ini, ia pasti akan lebih memilih melihat Leo bahagia, daripada melihat Leo mendertita berpisah dengan kekasihnya.

"jja... mari kita pulang"

Sreekk

Leo tiba tiba bangkit dari jongkoknya dan mengambil alih payung yang dipegang Hakyeon. Memperbaiki letak kacamatanya lalu menggenggam tangan Hakyeon meninggalkan area pemakaman.

DEG

Lagi, perlakuan Leo kembali membuat Hakyeon semakin bingung.

*****CWTLY*****

 ** _flashback_**

"uisa apa yang terjadi? aku mohon katakan apa yang terjadi?"

Leo dengan tergesa gesa menghampiri dokter yang baru keluar dari kamar rawat Hwani. Dirinya baru saja ke kantin rumah sakit untuk mengisi perutnya. Masih pagi sekali, tak lama ia ingin kembali ke kamar rawat Hwani, berharap yeoja itu segera bangun, namun yang didapatnya justru beberapa perawat yang berlarian masuk ke dalam kamar rawat, diikuti dokter yang tampaknya juga ikut panik.

"maafkan kami Tuan Jung, kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Namun tubuh Nona Hwanie memang tidak dapat bertahan lebih dari ini... Kami turut berduka"

Dan penejlasan dokter seperti sebuah Petir yang menyambar Leo.

dengan kaki yang lunglai Leo masuk kedalam ruangan yang berisi beberapa perawat yang membereskan beberapa alat yang menopang Hwani. Langkahnya semakin berat menghampiri yeoja yang terbaring itu, seperti tumpukan beban ada di bahunya. Dan butiran kristal itu jatuh perlahan ia mendekat semakin deras pula air yang menetes.

Tegakah Tuhan memisahkan dia dengan yeoja yang begitu dicintainya?

Baru kemarin mereka bertemu kembali, Baru kemarin mereka mencoba bertahan bersama kembali, baru kemarin iakembali ada disamping yeoja itu menungguinya hingga ia terbangun dari komanya. Namun Tuhan sudah mengambilnya kembali.

 _"leo yaa, jangan buat aku seperti yeoja antagonis"_

 _"apa maksudmu?"_

 _"kau mengerti maksudku. Lihatlah statusmu yang sudah memiliki istri, jangan buat aku menjadi yeoja jahat perebut suami orang..."_

 _"hakyeon mengerti, dia bahkan meyuruhku untuk menemanimu..."_

 _"terkadang apa yang diucapkan oleh mulut berbeda dengan ucapan hati, cobalah lebih peka...Hakyeon adalah namja baik...akan sangat jahat sekali jika ada yang menyakitinya..."_

 _"jangan berbicara sep..."_

 _"tidak... aku memang harus mengatakannya. Jangan buat aku semakin merasa bersalah. hiduplah dengan baik... coba buka hati dan pikiranmu Leo yaa... aku sangat percaya hakyeon bisa membuatmu jauh lebih bahagia dari aku"_

Haruskah secepat itu Tuhan memisahkan mereka?

 _ **flashback end**_

*****CWTLY*****

Mereka sudah ada didalam pesawat, untuk menuju Korea. Seminggu berada di Jepang dengan cuaca yang sedikit buruk cukup melelahkan. Semua sudah selesai, Leo telah mengurus semua administrasi Hwani, dan juga pemakamannya yang juga dilakukan di Jepang. Hwani tidak memiliki keluarga lain, untuk itu pemakamannya juga hanya dihadiri oleh mereka berdua saja.

Setitik kesedihan juga dirasakan hakyeon, dia juga namja berhati lembut yang sangat peka dengan kesedihan. Bukan cengeng namun hatinya memang terlalu lembut. Harusnya ia bahagia kekasih suaminya sudah pergi untuk selamanya. Harusnya ia bahagia tidak ada lagi yang mengganggu kehidupan pernikahannya.

Namun Hakyeon tetaplah hakyeon, yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Hwani sudah ia anggap seperti noonanya sendiri. Meskipun mereka hanya sekali bertatap muka, namun Hakyeon bisa merasakan jika Hwani adalah yeoja baik untuk itu suaminya jatuh cinta dengan yeoja itu.

 _"annyeong... Hakyeon imnida...senang bertemu denganmu. kau harus kuat nee. kau harus sembuh" Ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu, tepatnya ketika Hwani sadar dari komanya. Kebetulan Hakyeon ada diruangan itu_

 _"..." Hwani cukup terkejut dengan hadirnya Hakyeon, suami dari kekasihnya. ia pikir namja manis itu akan memarahinya ataupun membuat perhitungan dengannya, namun justru senyuman kelembutan yang ia dapatkan._

 _"aku... aku... aah.. maaf jika kau tidak nyaman dengan kahadiranku. aku akan tunggu diluar saja"_

 _hakyeon berbalik ingin pergi, namun Tangannya dicegah oleh hwani._

 _"andwae..." ucapnya lirih "tetaplah disini..daan... terima kasih" Hwani membalas senyuman Hakyeon._

 _Percayalah senyuman itu obat segala galanya._

 _Cukup lama mereka terdiam, hakyeon sendiri bingung apa yang ingin ia ucapkan. Leo masih keluar menemui dokteryang menangani Hwani. Sedangkan Hwani memperhatikan Hakyeon sangat lekat, seolah ia mencari cari sesuatu kekurangan dari namja manis itu._

 _"hwani yaa... kau harus sembuh nee. kita bisa berteman..."_

 _Hakyeon mulai mengoceh tidak menentu, itu ia lakukan untuk menutupi kecanggungannya karena ditatap begitu lekat oleh Hwani. dan Hwani mengetahui itu, ia hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tingkah istri dari kekasihnya ini._

 _"hakyeon ah... maukah kau berjanji sesuatu padaku?" Hwani meraih jemari hakyeon. Menggenggam jemari itu kuat_

 _"eoh? berjanji untuk apa?"_

 _"maaf karena sudah hadir dikehidupan kalian..."_

 _"anii... aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. aku tidak tahu jika Leo sudah memiliki kekasih. Jika saja Leo mengatakannya mungkin aku bisa menolak pernikahan kami..." hakyeon menunjukkan wajah penyesalannya_

 _"tidak, kau tidak salah. akulah yang salah karena pergi begitu saja..." remasan tangan itu masih erat "aku pergi meninggalkannya dan membuatnya kecewa. Berjanjilah untuk bertahan dengan cintamu untuknya. Jangan menyerah, buat dia menyadari cintanya untukmu"_

Hakyeon tersenyum kecut mengingat kembali percakapannya dengan Hwani sebelum yeoja itu pergi. Untuk itulah ia kembali menguatkan hatinya untuk bertahan. Ia yakin ketulusan cintanya untuk Leo suatu hari nanti akan terbalas.

"kita sudah sampai"

suara namja tampan disebelahnya, suaminya. Berdiri lalu mengambil barang barang mereka bersiap untuk turun.

Sedari tadi Leo juga diam saja. Suaminya itu hanya mengeluarkan beberapa kata seperlunya. Ia tahu suaminya masih sangat bersedih, untuk itu Hakyeon juga tidak berani meggangggunya. Meskipun ia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggal oleh oarng yang begitu dicintai, tidak Hakyeon berani bersumpah tidak ingin mengalaminya.

Mreka berdua berjalan beriringan dibandara, mata Leo mencari kesana kemari mencari seseorang sepertinya. tak lama sesorang menghamipiri mereka, Ravi.

"YAAKKK HYUNG... BAGAIMANA HONEYMOON KALIAN?... MENYENANGKAN?"

"tutup mulutmu, kau kira ini dimana?" Leo memotong kalimat asistennya itu sebelum meracau lebih parah

'eoh?'

Hakyeon bengong dengan ucapan Ravi. Honeymoon?

'aahh pabbo' ia kan tidak mengatakan apapun pada keluarganya dan juga kepada sahabatnya. Ia hanya mengatakan kepada mereka jika ia ada keperluan di Jepang bersama suaminya. Dan pastilah semua orang orang itu akan kepo kepadanya.

Honeymoon apanya?

Sepertinya Hakyeon ingin segera sampai dirumah untuk merebahkan tubuhnya yang benar benar lelah. Cuaca di Jepang sedang buruk, ditambah lagi badai salju yang sempat melanda tempat dimana mereka menginap. sebenarnya hakyeon merasakan tidak enak ditubuhnya, namun ia mencoba untuk mengabaikannya.

*****CWTLY*****

2 hari setelah kembali dari Jepang, Leo kembali menjalani rutinitasnya sebagai seorang workaholic. Keadaan hatinya masih dikatakan sedang berduka. Dia masih sangat merasakan kesedihan mendalam pasca kepergian orang yang dicintainya, untuk itu sebagai pengalihan ia habiskan banyak waktunya dengan bekerja dan terkadang pulang larut.

Seperti malam sebelumnya, pukul 10 malam lewat Leo masih berkutat dengan beberapa berkas ditangannya dengan laptop yang masih menyala. Saat ini dirinya masih berada di kantor, dan tentunya ravi juga masih berada diruangan yang sama. Mana mungkin Ravi membiarkan sang boss sendiri di kantor meskipun sebenarnya Ravi ingin sekali menghajar bosnya ini.

"ckk... hyung sudahlah, besok saja kita lanjutkan. ini sudah larut, kau tidak kasihan istrimu menunggumu dirumah" Ravi mengoceh untuk mengajak Bosnya pulang

"jika kau ingin pulang , pulang saja. Aku sudah menyuruhmu pulang tadi" balas Leo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas berkas ditangannya

"dan membiarkan kau hingga pagi disini? tsk... akukan asisten yang sangat baik, jadi amna ungkin aku meninggakanmu" Ucap Ravi memuji diri sendiri

Leo hanya menoleh sekilas lalu mengembalikan padangannya.

hening beberapa saat, karena Ravi tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Dirinya mencoba mencari kesibukan dengan ikut ikutan memerika berkas berkas yang sebenarnya sudah ia lakukan puluhan kali.

"apa kau sengaja pulang larut untuk menghindari istrimu?" Ravi mengatakan dengan nada serius terselip didalam kata katanya

Leo menghentikan aktifitasnya, meskipun tidak menoleh ke arah ravi sama sekali.

"maksudmu?"

"jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian lakukan di Jepang, ah lebih tepatnya apa yang kau lakukan..." ravi meletakka beberapa kertas ditangannya di atas meja. menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran bangku.

posisi mereka Leo ada diruangan Leo, dengan Leo duudk di bangku kebesarannya dan Ravi ada di bangku didepan meja kerja bosnya.

"sebelumnya aku turut berduka atas meninggalnya Hwanie. Maaf jika aku lancang mengecek keberadaanmu di Jepang" ucap Ravi dengan anda sedikit takut "aku sangat mengenalmu hyung...aku tau semua..."

"nee... semua terlambat Ravi ah... dia sudah pergi..."

Menyerah.

Leo melemaskan tubuhnya pada sandaran bangkunya. memijit pangkal hidungnya demi mengurangi kepenantan yang ada.

Ravi masih terdiam menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Leo.

"kau tahu, harusnya selangkah lagi kami bisa kembali bersama... dan N pun sudah mau menerima..."

Ravi sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan Leo, sedikit tidak terima atas perkataan Leo. Ia justru menilai ada ketidak adilan dalam diri sahabatnya ini.

"maksudmu N hyung menerima jika kau kembali padanya?" tanya Ravi tidak sabaran

"nee... tapi teryata Tuhan berkehendak lain... haruskah aku mengatakan jika Tuhan jahat sekali..."

"kau yang jahat hyung..." ucap Ravi pedas

"..."

"kau berkata seperti itu, apa kau mengetahui perasaan N hyung?"

"apa maksudmu?"

"tsk... sudahlah. kau memang tidak berubah. maaf jika aku terlihat jahat, tapi aku pikir Tuhan memang lebih baik memberikan jalan seperti ini padamu. Tuhan mengambil Hwani, sebagai gantinya kau diberi N hyung... bukankah Tuhan itu adil?"

"aku tidak mengerti, kau tahu jika kami hanya korban sebuah perjodohan..."

"dan bukankah sudah kukatakan jika perjodohan tidaklah selalu terlihat buruk, ada kalanya itu memang sebuah jodoh dari Tuhan..."

"..."

"tsk... sudah larut sekali. aku pulang duluan kalau begitu. dan kau juga harus pulang hyung, kau harus ingat ada seorang istri yang menunggumu dirumah, orang yang selalu menyiapkan segala keperluanmu. Lihatlah biasanya kau selalu bersemangat pulang karena ingin menyantap masakan istrimu, lalu kenapa sekarang kau terlihat tidak semangat heum?"

Ravi membereskan bebrapa pekerjaannya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas kerjanya. mengambil jas dan memakainya lalu bergegas untuk pulang.

"bayangkan wajah istri yang menunggumu hyung... aku pulang .. bye..."

Ravi melambaikan tangannya pada Leo sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu. Meninggalkan Leo dalam keadaan kacau balau karena ucapan ravi.

 _'aku akan masak makanan kesukaanmu. cepatlah pulang...'_

Terbayang ucapan istrinya tadi pagi sebelum dirinya berangkat kerja. Astaga jahatkah dia yang mengabaikan ucapan istrinya?

Leo bergegas merapikan beberapa pekerjaannya, membiarkan berkas berkas tersebut tetap dimeja kerjanya. Memakai jas nya tadi ia sampirkan sandaran bangku, lalu kemudian bergegas menuju pintu untuk segera pulang.

memakan waktu 20 menit untuk Leo sampai ke apartemen mereka. Disepanajng perjalanan dirinya masih diselipkan rasa bersalah karena 2 hari ini mengabaikan istrinya. Yaa, emmang benar yang dikatakan ravi, ia memang menghindari istrinya. Karena sebenarnya Leo tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan di depan N. Sepulang dari Jepang, Leo membuat hubungan mereka semakin canggung. Entah karena apa, hanya saja Leo merasa sedikit tidak enak pada sikap baik N selama mereka di Jepang mengurus Hwani.

Menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya, Leo sudah berdiri didepan pintu apartemen. Tanganya perlahan menekan pasword, lalu pintu terbuka.

gelap.

Leo sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya kala kakinya masuk kedalam, berjalan perlahan hingga ia menemukan saklar lampu dan menekannya. Lampi hidup dan tampaklah isi ruangan yang tidak berubah dari saat ia pergi kerja, hanya terlihat lebih bersih saja.

Mata Leo langsung menuju dapur tepatnya meja makan, bisa ia lihat beberapa makanan tersaji di meja. Benar saja, N menghidangkan begitu banyak makanan di meja. Namun sayang, sepertinya makanannya sudah dingin. terselip rasa bersalah dalam diri Leo. ia kembali mengecewakan istrinya.

Lalu dimana N sekarang? apakah namja manis itu pergi karena lelah menunggunya?

huft

Menghela naffas kembali, lalu kaki jenjangnya ia bawa naik keatas menuju kamarnya. mungkin saja N sudah tertidur, wajar saja seakrang kan sudah pukul sebelas malam. N itu mudah sekali tertidur, ia tidak bisa tidur larut malam.

cklek

kembali gelap yang dilihat oleh Leo. Hanya sinar bulan yang masuk melalu celah jendela. ah yaa, mungkin istrinya lupa menutup jendela. Leo menekan saklar lampu dan matanya langsung tertuju pada namja yang begelung dalam selimut. Hanya punggungnya saja yang dapt dilihat oleh Leo, karena namja manis itu tidur menyamping tanpa selimut. aneh, tidak bisanya N tidur tanpa selimut.

Lantas Leo berjalan menuju ranjang hanya berniat untuk memasangkan selimut pada tubuh istrinya. Namun Leo sedikit heran melihat kondisi istirnya. kini dirinya berada tepat di samping istrinya, dapat ia lihat dengan jelas wajah N yang penuh keringat dingin dengan tangannya yang meremas bagian depan piyamanya. Perlahan ia angkat tangannya untuk menyeka keringat diwajah N.

Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika tangannya dan kulit N bersentuhan. Dingin sekali, sekujur tubuh N dingin, ditambah lagi tangan N yang begitu kuat meremas dadanya, seperti tengah menahankan sakit.

"Hakyeon-ah..." Leo mencoba membangunkan N, menepuk pipinya pelan.

Dingin tubuh N yang membuat Leo khawatir. Mengangkat tubuh N membawanya dalam pelukannya. Bisa ia rasakan nafas N yang samar di lehernya. Nafas yang begitu berat.

"HakyeoN-ah.. ada apa dengamu?" bisik Leo, dirinya diliputi rasa takut luar biasa.

Rasa takut yang baru kemarin ia rasakan entah kenapa muncul kembali hari ini. tidak... ia tidak ingin merasakan lagi. Dengan begitu panik, Leo mengangkat tubuh N, membawanya kedalam gendongannya, untuk membawa ke rumah sakit.

*****CWTLY*****

Dikarenakan paniknya luar biasa, Leo tidak lagi memikirkan penampilannya sekarang. Masih dengan menggunakan setelan kerja lengkap dengan jas, dan juga sendal jepit dikakinya, Leo mengabaikan beberapa perawat yang melihatnya aneh. ia tidak perduli, dan terus berteriak meminta pertolongan.

N segera ditangan beberapa perawat, karena dokter sedang tidak ada ditempat, hal itu membuat Leo merutuki Rumah Sakit besar ini. tapi melihat bagaimana perawat yang sepertinya sudah terampil menangani N. sebuah alat pernafasan dipasangkan di wajah N, tepatnya menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Itu membuat N bisa kembali bernafas lebih baik dibanding beberapa waktu lalu.

MElihat keadaan sang istri sudah sedikit membaik, Leo bisa sedikit bernafas lega lalu kemudia ia mulai berfikir untuk menghubungi kedua orang tua mereka. Ia pikir kedua orang tua mereka harus mengetahui kondisi N. Karena N adalah anak dan menantu kesayangan di keluarga mereka.

setengah jam setelah memberi kabar, datanglah pertama keluarga N yang terlihat panik sama seperti dirinya beberapa waktu lalu. Key masuk ke ruangan dengan langkah kaki yang tergesa gesa.

"bagaimana keadaannya Leo yaa? hiks..." Key tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takutnya ketika Leo menghibungi dirinya, mengatakan jika anaknya ada di Rumah Sakit. tanpa menunggu nunggu lagi, Key segera menyeret suaminya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit.

"sudah lebih baik umma, perawat sudah menanganinya. Uisa sedang tidak ada, jadi perawt yang menangani N..."

Key bisa melihat tubuh anaknya ada diatas ranjang dengan mata tertutup dan alat bantu pernafasan di hidung dan mulutnya. Kasihan sekali anaknya.

"yeobo cepat hubungi song uisa... hanya dia yang bisa menangani N anak kita" ucap Key pada namja yang baru masuk diruangan

"nee... aku sudah menghubungi Song Uisa. dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke sini"

"syukurlah... aku takut terjadi apa apa dengan anak kita...hiks"

"tenanglah yeobo... Anak kita kuat"

Jinki membawa istrinya kedalam pelukannya, mencoba memberi ketenangan.

sedangkan Leo hanya bisa Menyaksikan kedua orang tua istrinya ini.

Song Uisa? dokter pribadi keluarga Cha kah? atau dokter pribadi N?

bukankah N hanya terkena demam biasa saja, itu menurutnya.

lalu mengapa kedua orang tua istrinya tampak begitu panik.

Adakah sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya?

DEG

DEG

DEG

Jantung Leo berdesir aneh.

Sebulan ia kehilangan kekasihnya yang pergi karena penyakit yang dideritanya dan jahat sekali dirinya yang baru mengetahui keadaannya disaat saat terakhir hidupnya.

Tidak...Tidak...

Leo tidak ingin itu terulang lagi.

Membayangkannya saja Leo enggan.

*****TBC*****

Terimakasih sudah membaca FF ini, terimakasih yang sudah sangat menunggu, terimakasih yang sudah memfollow, mereview, memfav ff ini *bow*

next update, bakal update RL last chap... tungguin nee ^^

butuh saran dan kritik membangun, add saya nee :

BBM : 5B860B2B

fb : endhaiueo

twitter : aiu322

IG : endhaiueo

Line : Endhaiueo

gomawo *bow*


	10. Chapter 10

**Can't Wait To Love You**

 **Pair : LeoN VIXX**

 **All Member of VIXX**

Perlahan mata cantik itu terbuka lalu terpejam kembali, mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam matanya. Dan ketika mata itu terbuka sempurna, bola matanya bergerak kesana kemari melihat sekitar ruangan. Semua putih, dan pernafasannya sedikit sesak. Seketika dia sadar ada sebuah alat bantu di hidungnya. Dan seketika ia sadar ada dimana ia sekarang. Rumah sakit.

Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam, seingatnya kemarin malam ia masih berada diapartemen, lalu kemudian jantungnya terasa sesak dan ketika berada dikamar ternyata tubuhnya semakin lemas lalu ia tertidur. Yaa seingatnya ia tertidur.

Tangannya perlahan menggapai alat bantu pernafasan untuk dilepaskannya, ia sudah bisa bernafas kembali, tidak sesesak kemarin. Ia bisa kembali menghirup udara segar.

Ketika alat itu ia lepas, aroma obat obatan langsung terhirup dari indra penciumannya. Rasa mual menghinggapi indra penciumannya, semakin meyakinkan jika dirinya berada di tempat yang paling ia benci.

"sudah bangun?"

Suara seseorang menyadarkannya dari lamunan sedari tadi. Sedikitt membuat dirinya berjengit kaget.

Melihat dengan pasti siapa yang baru saja bersuara. Eoh? Leo? Suaminya?

"Taekwoon ah?" tanyanya polos

"yaa…." Leo justru tertawa geli melihat wajah polos sang istri. Menggemaskan sekali. "nee aku.. kau kira siapa?"

"eoh?" Hakyeon masih membisu.

Meskipun jantungnya kembali berdenyut cepaat. Apakah Leo membawanya ke rumah sakit? Jika memang iya, apakah Leo sudah tau tentang sakitnya? Hakyeon takut jika seandainya Leo tau akan sakitnya. Pasti nanti suaminya akan memandangnya kasihan. Sungguh Hakyeon tidak mau itu terjadi.

"apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Leo, mengecek suhu tubuh Hakyeon dengan memegang keningnya. Saat ini Leo duduk dikursi tepat disebelah Hakyeon berbaring

"apa kau yang membawaku kemari?"

"nee… aku begitu panik ketika merasakan suhu tubuhmu yang begitu dingin, kau seperti mayat asal kau tahu. Kau mengkhawatirkan…"

"maaf"

Hanya itu yang dapat Hakyeon ucapkan. Dirinya benar benar mearasa tidak enak karena merepotkan suaminya. Dirinya benar benar merasa tidak berguna.

"maaf untuk apa?" tanya Leo

"maaf merepotkan" Hakyeon mengucapkan dengan pandangan menyesal. Dirinya benar benar menyesal.

"hahahahahhaha….." itu justru emmbuat Leo tertawa lepas melihat tingkah sang istri "kenapa kau justru minta maaf eum? Sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku bukan untuk menjagamu, justru aku minta maaf karena tidak tau kondisimu, harusnya aku tidak bekerja saja kemarin. Harusnya aku tau jika kau lelah sepulangnya kita dari Jepang. Mianhae…" Ucap Leo dengan begitu tulus.

"anii…." Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalanya "ini hanya tindakan cerobohku saja yang meninggalkan obatku,,,oops…" Hakyeon segera menutup pintunya saat dirinya hampir saja membocorkan perihal sakitnya

"eoh? Dasar bodoh" CTAAK Leo menyentil jidat Hakyeon pelan, namun namaj manis itu meringis kecil

"lain kali kalau mau pergi harus pastikan obatmu tidak tertinggal. Cuaca dingin bisa membunuhmu…"

"eoh" syukurlah jika Leo masih menganggap jika dirinya tidak tahan akan cuaca dingin "heheheh… nee lain kali aku akan memastikan" Hakyeon menampilkan cengiran polosnya.

Berbeda dengan tatapan Leo yang memandang Hakyeon berbeda.

' _mianhae Hakyeon ah…'_

 _ **Flashback**_

" _apa benar kalian dari Jepang Leo yaa?" tanya Mrs. Cha, beliau baru saja kembali dari ruang dokter yang menangani putranya._

" _n..nee" dengan sedikit terbata Leo menjawab pertanyaan ibu mertuanya_

" _honeymoon?"_

"…"

 _Leo terdiam, haruskah ia berbohong. Semua orng mengira mereka pergi untuk berbulan madu, pasalnya jika Leo pergi untuk urusan bisnis, tentulah Ravi akan ikut. Dan Istrinya sudah terlanjur menjawab pertanyaan para sahabatnya jika mereka pergi untuk berbulan madu, atas ide darinya juga._

" _Umma tidak marah jika kalian berbohong" Key merendahkan suaranya, berusaha membuat agar menantunya mau berkata jujur._

" _huft… kami pergi untuk mengurus pemakaman temanku" Jawab Leo_

" _teman atau kekasihmu?" Suara Key sedikit menekan,_

 _Sebenarnya ia sudah tau perihal perilaku Leo, berkat orang suruhan mereka._

 _Leo hanya bisa tertunduk lesu. Menjatuhkan dirinya disofa dan memijit pangkal hidungnya._

" _mianhae eommonim…" Lirih Leo, dirinya beanr benar merasa bersalah._

" _tidak apa apa…" balas Key, "hanya saja eomma sedikit kecewa denganmu… eomma tidak terima jika kau masih memikirkan wanita lain ditengah tengah pernikahan kalian. Tapi…karena Hakyeon merasa baik baik saja, eomma tidak bsia berbuat apa apa" jeals Mrs. Cha_

" _Hakyeon…. Dia… dia tidak marah sama sekali…"_

" _itu karena dia mencintaimu….bahkan jika kau memintanya untuk berpisah agar kau bisa kembali pada kekasihmu, mungkin dia akan menerima…" ucap Key "tapi… maaf jika eomma egois, eomma bersyukur karena yeoja itu sudah tiada, bukan eomma tidak menyukainya, eomma yakin yeoja itu pasti adalah yeoja yang baik. Yeoja yang bisa membuat hatimu tertarik, bahkan Hakyeon saja menerimanya… tapi setidaknya dengan dia tiada, eomma berharap hubungan kalian bisa lebih dekat…"_

"…"

" _tak apa jika kau belum mencintai Hakyeon, seiring berjalannya waktu kau mungkin bisa membuka hatimu untuk Hakyeon…"_

" _eommonim…" panggil Leo memotong perkataan ibu mertuanya_

" _nee…" jawab Mrs. Cha_

" _sebenarnya Hakyeon sakit apa?"_

"…"

" _tidak mungkin jika dia hanya alergi akan cuaca dingin…"_

" _Hakyeon memiliki lemah jantung… sejak kecil jantungnya lemah…"_

 _DEG DEG DEG_

" _eommonim mohon, tetaplah bersikap seperti biasa. Anggap jika kau tidak tahu apapun. Hakyeon akan marah jika dia dipandang kasihan oleh orang lain"_

 _ **Flashback end**_

 _*****CWTLY*****_

Siang harinya para sahabat Hakyeon dan begitu heboh saat mengetahui jika sahabat mereka masuk rumah sakit. Tapi yang ada justru mereka menggoda Hakyeon.

"hyung, apa sebegitu lelahnya honeymoon eoh? Apa si Jung itu menghajarmu habis habisan?"

Hyuk si mulut pedas berkata dengan tidak sopannya. Kebetulan diruangan itu hanya mereka bertiga saja. Karena Leo sedang kembali kerumah untuk membersihkan dirinya.

"kau membuatnya malu bodoh" Ken memukul kepala Hyuk dengan seenak jidatnya.

Benar saja, pipi Hakyeon memerah. Mulut kedua sahabatnya memang benar benar mulut iblis.

"sebenarnya tidak ada honeymoon, bukankah sudah kukatakan hubungan kami tidak sampai kesitu" ucap hakyeon dengan nada lesu

"EOH? BUKANKAH KAU MENGATAKAN…hmmpp…"

Ken menutup mulut Hyuk agar suaranya tidak terdengar sampai keluar

"lalu kalian ke Jepang untuk urusan apa?" ken bertanya

"Kekasih Leo sedang sakit dan mengalami…"

"APAAA?" Keduanya berteriak kencang, sampai sampai Hakyeon menutup telinganya.

"kau ingat kenie? Yeoja yang pernah kau lihat di Jepang bersama Leo? Yaa itu adalah kekasihnya…"

"astaga…jahat sekali Jung itu" Hyuk sudah mengepalkan tangannya

"sudah kuduga…" ucap Kenie juga gemas

"tapi…"

"tapi apa hyung?" tanya keduanya kompak

"yeoja itu telah tiada?"

Keduanya memelotokan matanya. Lagi lagi ucapan hakyeon membuat mereka kaget berkali kali.

"kasihan sekali dia… Hwanie sedang sakit, lalu ia mencoba bunuh diri, itu semua membuat kondisinya semakin memburuk…"

"…"

Keduanya mendengarkan dengan begitu seksama, tanpa bersuara apapun. Mereka cukup terkejut mendengar penjelasan sahabat mereka.

"bukankah itu bagus… eumm… maksudku tidak ada lagi orang ketiga dalam pernikahan kalian.." ujar Hyuk

"yaa… itu menurutmu, tapi… tetap saja hati itu tidak bisa dibohongi. Leo sangat mencintainya, dan aku merasa sangat bersalah sekali…tidak seharusnya aku memaksakan pernikahan ini.."

"tidak hyung, kau tidak salah… pernikahan kalian tidak salah. Mungkin ini sudah takdir dari Tuhan, mungkin dengan seperti ini Leo hyung akan melihatmu, dia akan membuka hatinya perlahan untukmu"

"benar, dia akan melupakan yeoa itu perlahan. Kau tenang saja, aku yakin dia akan jatuh cinta padamu"

"huft… sikapnya memang membuatku nyaman, tapi aku juga tidak mau terbawa perasaan, aku takut jika itu hanya bentuk kasihan dia saja"

"tssk.." Keduanya mencibir.

Ken dan Hyuk saling bertatapan, seolah mereka saling berkomunikasi. Lalu kemudian mereka tersenyum, sepertinya pemikiran mereka sama.

"kau tenang saja, kami akan membantumu…" Hyuk tersenyum misterius ke arah hakyeon dan dibalas Hakyeon dengan tatapan heran.

Ah sudahlah, Hakyeon tidak mau ambil pusing dengan apa yang diperbuat oleh kedua sahabatnya.

*****CWTLY*****

"eomma kecewa padamu Leo yaa…" Jaejoong mengajak sang umma untuk berbicara 4 mata di kantin rumah sakit, sekembalinya Leo dari rumah mereka.

"eomma tidak mengerti…"

"kau namja yang sudah mempunyai istri, tega sekali kau memperlakukan istrimu seperti itu. kau mungkin bersikap biasa saja karena N tidak marah pada sikapmu, tapi harusnya kau peka Jung" Jaejoong sungguh kesal pada putranya.

Dia baru mengetahui tingkah putranya yang memiliki kekasih lain. Ditambah lagi ia mengajak istrinya untuk mengurus kekasihnya. Sungguh Jaejoong tidak habis pikir dengan isi otak anaknya.

"…"

"aiigoooo… malang sekali menantuku…"

"huft…" Leo hanya bisa menarik anfas melihat tingkah eommanya.

Ia akui dirinya sungguh keterlaluan. Tapi bukankah sikap Hakyeon biasa saja? Bukankah hubungan mereka masih baik baik saja? Lalu apa yang diributkan?

Apa karena Hakyeon yang mencintainya?

Benarkah hakeyeon mencintainya?

Jantung Leo berpacu cepat ketika menyadari itu.

Tidak, ia tidak mencintai Hakyeon. Atau mungkin belum.

"eomma hanya menyarankan, sebelum kau menyesal untuk kedua kalinya. Sebaiknya coba kau buka hatimu untuk istrimu"

Jaejoong meraih tas tangannya di meja, bangkit lalu kemudian pergi meninggalkan putranya yang masih termenung, merenungi ucapan eommanya barusan.

"huft…" untuk kesekian kalinya Leo menghela nafasnya.

*****CWTLY*****

"kau harus datang sekarang juga hyung!"

Lee Jaehwan berjalan mondar mandir dihadapan namja imut yang sedang duduk manis di sofa TV dengan setoples cemilan ditangannya.

"nanti akan ku ceritakan, pokoknya kau harus datang ke rumahku sekarang juga! titik!" Ken mematikan ponselnya llau kemduian menatap sinis namja dihadapannya.

"hyung minggirlah, kau menghalangi pandanganku" seolah tidak perduli, Hyuk mengabaikan tatapan itu

"YAAAK... SANTAI SEKALI KAU"

Ken berteriak, lalu mengambil cemilan dari tangan Hyuk dan duduk disebelah hyuk. dan Hyuk hanya mampu mencibirkan bibirnya melihat tingkah sang hyung.

"pokoknya kita harus bisa membuat si Jung itu merasakan hal yang sama seperti N Hyung" ucap Ken dengan semangat

"nee...nee... kau sudah mengulangi kalimat itu ratusan kali" matanya masih menghadap ke TV namun ia tetap merespon ucapan orang disebelahnya.

"aku yakin dia bisa membantu kita"

"yaa... asal dia tidak sungguhan merebut N hyung saja, kau tau sendiri bagaimana perasaan dia kepada N hyung"

"aiisshh.. benar juga... otthokae?"

Ken tiba tiba menjadi panik sendiri, ia tidak berpikir dulu apa yang ia lakukan. sepulang dari rumah sakit dirinya langsung menghubungi seseorang yang dapat membantu misi mereka, namun ia tidak memikirkan kelanjutannya nanti.

Hyuk hanya melirik sahabatnya lalu kemudian emutar bola matanya malas. 'kalian berdua sama saja' batinnya.

*****BL*****

Kondisi Hakyeon sudah membaik, sangat baik dan lebih baik. Untuk itu dirinya bersikeras untuk keuar dari rumah sakit. Dia akan merengek kepada suaminya ataupun kepada kedua orang tuanya. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit. Dan benar saja permintaannya terkabulkan. Dirinya diperbolehkan pulang. Leo membawa istrinya pulang, sebelum istrinya bertingkah lebih menjengkelkan lagi.

Sebelum pulang mereka singgah ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan yang sudah habis di rumah. Leo dengan setia mendorong troly belanjaan, sedangkan Hakyeon berjalan didepannya memilih milih bahan makanan. Jika dilihat sekilas, mereka persis seperti pasangan suami istri yang romantis. Sang suami menemani sang istriyang berbelanja. Pemandangan yang jarang sekali terlihat oleh orang lain.

"mmm…" Hakyeon bergumam sambil melihat tanggal kadaluarsa pada barang yang dilihatnya

Hakyeon benar benar teliti, ia ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk suaminya. Menyajikan apapun yang bisa ia sajikan, tidak perduli suaminya suka atau tidak. Yang penting ia berusaha.

"kenapa hanya mengambil satu pack saja?"

Leo mengintrupsi ketika Hakyeon memasukkan satu pack telur ke troly.

"eoh?" Hakyeon menoleh "tidak boleh terlalu sering mengkonsumsi telur, minimal 3 saja dalam seminggu" celoteh Hakyeon

Leo mengangguk saja, dirinya sebenarnya ingin protes, namun ia tidak ingin dicap sebagai pria yang cerewet.

"kenapa banyak sekali beli daging?" Leo kembali mengintrupsi, melihat sang istri memasukkan 4pack daging ke troly, bukan karena ia takut uangnya habis. Hei lihatlah dia siapa, 4 pack daging bukan berarti apa apa untuk Jung.

Hanya saja, ia heran melihat istrinya tidak begitu adil dalam belanja.

"bukankah kau lebih suka daging daripada ayam?"

DEG

Benar, istrinya memang benar ,ia menyukai daging. Harusnya ia senang karena istrinya mengetahui apa kesukaannya.

"kau benar" Leo kembali mendorong keranjang belanjaan mengikuti Hakyeon yang kini ada di rak makanan

"kau ingin apa Leo yaa?" tanya Hakyeon

Niatnya Hakyeon ingin membeli beberapa cemilan untuk mengisi kulkas mereka.

Leo berjalan menghampiri Hkayeon dan membuka lemari pendingin. Mengambil beberapa kaleng coffe.

1,2,3…

"astaga… kenapa kau membeli banyak sekali kopi? 10? Ya Tuhan…" Hakyeon memekik keras melihat itngkahs ang suami.

Dengan segera ia mengeluarkan dan memasukkan kembali beberapa kaleng kopi ke tempat semula

"cukup 2 saja, tidak ada bantahan"

Leo hanya mampu mematung melihat tingkah istrinya. Beberapa pengunjung yang melihat mereka tertawa geli dengan menutup mulut mereka melihat bagaimana seorang suami di tegur oleh sang istri. Bukan karena mereka mengejek, tapi lebih pada pandangan iri melihat keromantisan pasangan itu.

Dan kini mereka berada di apartemen mereka. Kondisi Hakyeon sudah kembali sehat, bahkan tidak perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Hanya saja Leo harus lebih waspada agar istrinya tidak mengalami kejadian seperti kemarin.

"apa kita harus menyewa asisten rumah tangga?"

Leo membuatkan susu untuk Hakyeon yang sedang duduk menunggu dimeja makan. Hakyeon tadinya ingin memsak untuk makan malam mereka, namun dilarang oleh Leo, karena Leo sudah membeli makan malam untuk mereka.

"untuk apa?" Hakyeon mengerutkan keningnya

"ah sudahlah…" tidak mau membuat Hakyeon curiga, Leo mengganti topik pembicaraan. Jangan sampai Hakyeon tau jika dirinya sudah mengetahui perihal sakitnya "aku hanya takut kau sakit seperti kemarin" ucap Leo

"tsk… aku hanya terlalu lelah saja kemarin. Tidak perlu khawatir, aku masih sanggup mengurus apartemen ini sendiri," ucap Hakyeon sombong

Leo hanya tersenyum kecil melihat istrinya sudah kembali seperti semula.

TING TING TING

Bunyi bel membuat mereka terdiam. Siapa bertamu malam malam begini? Batin keduanya.

"tunggu sebentar, aku akan membuka pintu" ucap Leo, lalu kemduian bangkit menuju pintu tanpa melihat melalui intercom terlebih dahulu.

Cklek

Leo sudah membuka pintu dan hal yang pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sebuket bunga ya ada dihadapannya, menutupi wajah orang si pemegang bunga.

"nugu?" Tanya Leo dengan suara dingin.

Dengan begitu cepat, bunga itu turun dari hadapannya, lalu kemduian terlihatlah siapa yang sedang bertamu malam malam begini.

"ah aku kira Hakyeon, mm,,, apakah Hakyeon Ada?".

"…" Leo masih terdiam, memandangi tajam sosok didiepannya.

"perkenalkan aku Minhyuk, kekasih Cha Hakyeon"

Leo melebarkan matanya. Apa katanya? Kekasih hakyeon? Kekasih istrinya.

"apa aku boleh masuk? Ku dengar Hakyeon sakit, jadi aku memberikan bunga dan juga beberapa buah kesukaannya. Tadinya aku mengunjungi rumah sakit, namun dokter bilang dia sudah kembali ke rumah"

Sosok yang mengaku kekasih Hakyeon itu terus saja berceloteh, mengabaikan tatapan membunuh dari pria dihadapannya.

" **istriku** sedang istirahat, sebaiknya kau pulang saja" Leo menekankan kata istriku. Agar pria didepannya sadar.

" ah baiklah, bisa aku titip ini?" pria bernama Minhyuk itu menyerahkan bunga dan juga parsel berisi buah untuk hakyeon ke tangan Leo. Bahkan Leo belum megiyakan sama sekali.

"aku pamit nee. Sampaikan salamku untuk kekasihku. Annyeong" Minhyuk tersenyum lalu berlalu dari hadapan Leo.

Leo masih terdiam, dan memandangi benda ditangannya. Apa apaan pria itu, tidak sopan sekali. Leo benar benar geram. Bahkan giginya sudah beradu rapat.

Leo berbalik, dan menutup pintu dengan sedikit keras. Membuat namja manis yang masih meneguk susunya berjengit kaget. Eknapa dengan suaminya?

"siapa Leo yaa?" tanya Hakyeon, sambil mengelap tetesan susu dibibirnya.

Hakyeon tidak bias melihat karena dihalangi oleh dinding yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dan dapur. Dan dirinya juga tidak begitu tertarik mengetahui siapa yang bertamu malam malam begini.

"tidak penting" ucap Leo dan mencampakkan bunga ditangannya ke dalam tong sampah dibelakang pintu, lalau kemudian menghampiri istrinya di dapur.

Hakyeon mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar jawaban Leo. Matanya berbinar melihat buah yang ada ditangan suaminya.

"waahhh… siapa yang berbaik hati mengirimkan buah ini?" Hakyeons udah akan mengambil buah tidangan suaminya yang bahkan masih tebungkus dalam parsel.

Namun Leo menjauhkan dari jangkauan Hakyeon.

"aku curiga akan tanggal kadaluarsanya… lihatlah buah ini tampak tidak segar lagi. Sudahlah, jika kau ingin buah besok aku akan membelinya. Sebaiknya kita tidur saja"

Ucap leo dan meletakkan parsel buah di dekat pencucian piring. Lalu bergegas menarik tangan istrinya untuk masuk kamarr.

Hakyeon masih diliputi tanda tanya. Kadaluarsa?

Namun ia mengikuti saja kata suaminya, ditambah lagi tangan Leo yang menggiring tangannya menuju kamar mereka. bahkan untuk menanyakan siapa yang mengirim saja Hakyeon tidak berkesempatan.

Sesampaipnya dikamar, mereka membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang. Hakyeon yang memang cukup lelah, langsung memejamkan matanya. Tak lama ia sudah terlelap, sedangkan Leo masih memikirkan kejadian tadi.

Benarkah istrinya memiliki kekasih?

Tapi…

Hakyeon tidak pernah mengatakannya.

Benarkah pria itu kekasih Hakyeon?

Atau mungkin cinta pertama Hakyeon?

Entah kenapa itu mengganggu pikirannya. Perasaannya tidak tenang. Seperti ada rasa kekhawatiran tersembunyi dalam dirinya. Harusnya ia biasa saja, bukankah ketika ia memiliki kekasih Hakyeon juga bersikap biasa saja? Bahkan tidak marah. Lalu kenapa ia harus memikirkannya.

Sepertinya ia harus menanyakannya pada istrinya besok. Ia harus tahu, atau jika perlu ia akan mencari tahu sendiri siapa pria itu.

Minhyuk, ucapnya melafalkan nama namja tadi.

*****TBC*****

* * *

Minahae jika banyak typo bertebaran ^^

terima kasih yang sudah coment di ff ini, yang tidak bisa memberi coment silahkan bisa beri review dimana aja ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Can't Wait For You**

 **Pair : LeoN**

 **Cast : All Member Of VIXX**

Tidak pernah dirasakan seburuk ini pagi Leo. Dan itu semua berdampak pada pekerjaannya. Rasa kesal terus menghantuinya hingga ia berada dikantor. Bahkan beberapa pegawai kantor bisa merasakan aura berbeda dari bos mereka. begitupun dengan Ravi. Mereka bisa melihat raut kesal sang bos begitu memasuki kantor dan berjalan menuju ruangannya.

' _mungkin ada masalah dengan pekerjaan'_

' _mungkin ada masalah dengan beberapa pekerja'_

' _mungkin ia kehilangan tender'_

' _mungkin tidak diberi jatah oleh sang istri'_

Itulah pemikiran beberapa karyawan yang melihat keanehan diwajah bos mereka. Mereka hanya mampu berucap dalam hati, karena mereka masih ingin hidup.

Ravi yang juga merasakan keanehan pada sahabatnnya yang juga sebagai bosnya, bergegas menghampiri Leo diruangannya. Mungkin terjadi sesuatu, bukan Ravi sok ingin tahu tapi ia hanya tidak mau Leo emmbawa masalahnya ke kantor dan akan berefek pada pekerjaannya, dan itu artinya akan dia juga yang disusahkan.

"ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

Ravi memperhatikan namja yang duduk sambil menatap tajam ke layar ponselnya, seolah olah ponselnya adalah benda yang pantas untuk dihancurkan hanya dengan sekali tatapan saja. Seolah olah ponselnya adalah sumber dari masalahnya pagi ini.

Leo melihat sekilas ke sumber suara yang sempat menyadarkannya. Lalu kemudian balik menatap layar ponselnya. Hanya menatap tidak menggerakkan jari jarinya di layar ponsel.

"tsk... kenapa tidak kau banting saja ponselmu" Lanjut Ravi yang mencoba memancing Leo

TRAKKK

Leo meletakkan ponselnya dengan kasar ke atas meja. Sedikit membuat Ravi berjengit kaget.

"apa Hakyeon Hyung tidak memberimu jatah?" Pancing Ravi lagi yang kini sudah duduk didepang meja Leo.

Leo mengumpat kasar kepada namja didepannya yang sedang nyengir mengejeknya. Tidak tahukan namja berwajah mirip larva ini bahwa ia sedang kesal.

"wae? Aku hanya menebak saja… lihatlah wajahmu sekarang kau seperti orang yang tidak diberi jatah bercinta oleh istrimu…"

"DIAMLAH KIM WONSHIK ATAU KAU KUPECAT HARI INI JUGA!"

"WOOOWWW….. hebat sekali Hakyeon hyung bisa membuat mood seorang Jung Taekwoon menjadi buruk" Ravi justru semakin menggoda Leo "apa kau bilang? ingin memecatku? Apa kau yakin? Tsk… lihatlah sekarang bahkan sepertinya kau akan menyerahkan rapat siang ini padaku… begitu mau memecatku?"

Dan sial, ucapan Ravi memang benar. Mana mungkin Leo memecat Ravi jika ravi adalah orang kepercayaan yang selalu bisa ia andalkan.

"aaiisshhh…." Leo mengumpat kasara kembali

"hahahha…. Ceritakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu bertampang jelek seperti ini" Ravi mengecilkan suaranya dan berhenti menggoda Leo.

"bisakah kau mencari tahu siapa itu 'Minhyuk'?" Leo sengaja menekankan suaranya ketika menyebut nama namja itu

Ravi mengernyitkan dahinya kebingungan, lalu kemudian ia tertawa keras.

"hahahhaha….. kau menyuruhku mencari seorang hanya melalui nama? Kau kira hanya satu orang yang memiliki nama itu? mati saja kau hyung"

"Lee Minhyuk.. aku tidak mau tahu kau harus segera mencari tahu siapa namja itu!"

"baiklah baiklah… aku usahakan" ravi mencoba mengalah "tapi ada urusan apa kau dengannya? Tidak biasanya kau mencari tahu seseoarng"

"dia kekasih Hakyeon"

"WHAAATTT?!"

"Pelankan suramu"

Leo sudah akan menyumpal mulut namja mengesalkan didepannya ini.

"BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHA…."

Tapi justru Ravi mengeluarkan tawa hebatnya. Ia tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat ia sudah bisa menyimpulkan masalah apa yang terjadi pada sang bos. Sudah ia duga ini ada hubungannya dengan istri bosnya.

"baiklah baiklah… aku usahakan… aku pergi dulu…jangan lupa ada rapat jam 10 nanti… anyyeong hyung.. hahaahahha"

Ravi masih terus tertawa sambil memgang perutnya lalu kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu, sedangkan Leo sudah menahankan kekesalan luar biasa, lihatlah wajah merah padamnya. Sahabatnya itu pasti nganggap dirinya bodoh karena gampang sekali tertebak.

Salahkan saja moodnya yang benar benar rusak hari ini. Dimulai dari pagi tadi saat ia terbangun tidak ada sang istri disebelahnya. Ia masih maklum karena ia juga sering tidak mendapati istrinya disampingnya ketika ia terbangun. Karena biasanya istrinya ada didapur sedang mempersiapkan sarapan untuknya.

Namun nyatanya pagi ini, namja yang berstatus istrinya itu tidak ia temukan di dapur. Istrinya meninggalkan note di bawah gelas kopi miliknya.

' _mianhae, aku ada janji dengan sahabatku. Jadi aku pergi pagi pagi sekali. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Makan nee.. anyyeong'_

Sekelibat bayangan tentang namja yang mengaku pacara istrinya tiba tiba membayanginya. Mungkin saja hakyeon pergi dengan namja itu.

Ditambah lagi Hakeon tidak memberinya kabar, sekedar mengirimnya pesan atau menelponnnya untuk menanyakan apakah ia sudah darapan atau belum.

Untuk itulah Leo benar benar merasa kesal.

*****CWTLY*****

"aiisshhh…. Jadi kalian mengajakku pagi pagi hanya untuk ini?"

"tenanglah hyung… kau akan banyak berterima kasih kepada kami"

"nee… kau hanya perlu duduk diam"

Ketiga namja cantik ini sedang berada di sebuah salon kecantikan milik keluarga Hyuk. Yaa ketida namja cantik ini sedang melakukan perawatan kulit dan sebagainya, tujuannya tidak lain adalah agar sahabat mereka bisa mengalihkan perhatian suaminya.

Hakyeon benar benar kesal sekarang. Bagaimana bisa kedua sahabatnya ini melakukan kegilaannya ini pada dirinya. Seharusnya ia menemani suaminya sarapan dirumah bukan malah mengikuti kegilaan mereka.

Dan beginilah jadinya, dirinya duduk dibangku setengah berbaring dengan seseorang yang sedang memberikan masker pada wajahnya. Ia bersumpah tidak mau lagi masuk perangkap kedua sahabatnya.

"apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya hyung?"

"eoh? Nugu?" Hakyeon balik bertanya tanpa menoleh kearah sang penanya

"Minhyuk hyung" jawab Ken

"eoh?" hakyeon menoleh dan sedikit membuat orang yang sedang mengolesi masker pada wajahnya meringis

"Minhyuk hyung? Kapan dia kembali? Waahhh sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya… bagaimana kabarnya?"

"tsk…" Ken dan Hyuk saling bertatapan dan bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Hakyeon belum bertemu dengan Minhyuk

"kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" tanya Ken

"nee…" Hkayeon mengangguk cepat. Dan lagi yeoja yang sedang mengolesi masker pada wajah Hakyeon ingin sekali mengamuk "aah..mian" Hakyeon menampilkan wajah bersalahnya kepada yeoja tersebut

"baiklah…" Ken dan Hyuk menampilkan smirk mereka.

*****CWTLY******

Dan disinilah ketiga namja cantik ini berkumpul. Disebuah cafe mewah dengan berbagai menu makan siang mereka pesan. Wajah mereka terlihat semakin menawan, maklum saja mereka baru selesai melakukan perawatan dan dilanjutkan dengan hal lainnya.

Hakyeon tidak tau apa isi didalam otak kedua sahabatnya. Diirnya hanya mengikut saja apa yang dilakukan keduanya.

"berapa lama lagi Minhuk hyung akan datang?" hakyeon menutup buku menunya dan memberikan kepada pelayan yang mencatat pesasanan mereka

"bersabarlah, dia masih ada sedikit urusan" ucap Ken menajwab tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari ponsel. Sepertinya ia masih sibuk bertukar pesan dengan seseorang.

'berhasil'

Batin Ken, dan memberi kode kepada Hyuk melalui kedipan mata, yang hanya mereka berdua yang paham.

Seseorang datang dengan diam diam dengan sebuket bunga ditangannya. Berjalan semakin dekat menuju dimana ketiga namja cantik sudah menunggunya.

HAAAPPPP…CHUUP

Namja itu tiba tiba mengejutkan Hakyeon dengan memberikan sebuket bunga kepada Hakyeon dan dibarengi dengan kecupan. Hakyeon tidak sempat mengelak, dirinya masih mematung atas perlakuan namja yang kini sudah duduk disebelahnya.

"YAAAAKKK…. PABOOOYAAAA" Hakyeon yang sudah tersadar dengan refleks memukulkan buket bunga yang ada ditangannya kepada namja tersebut

"yaakk..yaakkk kenapa kau malah merusak bunga cantik itu? kau tau aku sudah mahal mahal membelinya untukmu" celoteh namja tersebut

"kau kira aku peduli…." Jawab Hakyeon dan kembali memukuli Minhyuk

Kedua namja cantik yang lain hanya memutar mata mereka malas. Sungguh konyol sekali pertemuan kedua namja ini.

Minhyuk adalah sepupu Ken dari Jepang. Dia pernah tinggal di Korea dan kuliah di sini, tapi karena ada sesuatu hal ia kembali ke Jepang. Ken mengenalkan Minhyuk pada Hakyeon, dan pada pertemuan pertama Minhyuk langsung mengatakan pada Ken jika dia menyukai sahabat sepupunya itu.

"aiiishhh tau gitu aku tidak usah membelikanmu bunga"

"aku tidak memintanya… kau kira aku yeoja hah?"

Hakyeon masih terus mengomel kepada namja yang kini duduk dan menikmati secangkir minuman milik sahabatnya.

"kau memang bukan seorang yeoja, tapi kau bahkan lebih cantik dari yeoja…"

"hoekkk…"

"huekk…"

Ken dan Hyuk kompak mengeluarkan ekpresi ingin muntah mendengar ucapan Minhyuk.

"YAAKKK KENAPA KALIAANN?"

Hakyeon balik meneriaki kedua namja mengesalkan itu.

"Diamlah Hakyeon Hyung, kau membuatku malu dengan suara mu" ketus Hyuk

"aiisshhh… kalian sama saja"

Hakyeon memasang wajah cemberutnya, tanda ia kesal kepada ketiga namja yang berada didepannya.

"sudahlaah… jangan marah marah terus, kau terlihat jelek…"ucap Minhyuk mengacak rambut Hakyeon, sambil sedikit tertawa geli melihat tingkah sepupunya beserta sahabatnya.

"apa kau sudah menerima bunga dan buahku?"

"eoh?"

Hakyeon hanya membeo mendengar pertanyaan Minhyuk. Bunga? Buah?

Ah, Hakyeon ingat taddi malam. Jadi itu dari Minhyuk.

"apa 'suami' tampan mu sudah memberikannya padamu?" Minhyuk sengaja menekankan kata suami pada kalimatnya.

Hakyeon menggaruk tengkuknya, ia sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa. Pantas saja, ketika ia pergi tadi ia melihat ada sebuket bunga di tong sampah dekat pintu yang sudah layu, bungaitu sudah beberapa hari lalu, tapi baru ini dia menyadarinya. Sudah dipastikan Leo membuangnya. Dan yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah kenapa Leo membuangnya?

"aish… kenapa kau tidak memeriksa mobil terlebih dahulu"

"aku baru saja menservis mobilku minggu lalu. Mana aku tahu jika bisa mogok sekarang"

Keduanya terlibat perdebatan konyol. Pasalnya mobil yang dipakai untuk meninjau lokasi pembangunan mogok. Mobil tersebut adalah mobil Ravi, dan kontan saja Leo memarahi Ravi. Sudahlah moodnya rusak sejak pagi.

Jadinya mereka singgah disebuah café untuk sekedar meminum kopi sambil menunggu mobil yang sedang diperbaiki.

Baru saja kaki mereka melangkah memasuki café, Leo sudah disajikan dengan pemandangannya yang semakin membuat moodnya bertambah buruk. Ravi yang berjalan dibelakang Leo menubruk bahu Leo dikarenakan namja itu berhenti tiba tiba. Lalu kemudian Ravi mengikuti arah pandang Leo, dan kini namja itu tau apa yang membuat mood bossnya semakin. Dan tidak disangkal dirinya juga begitu shock dengan pemandangan didepannya.

Disana, tepat dihadapan mereka seorang namja mencium istrinya serta memberikan sebuket bunga. Bagi orang yang tidak mengenal mereka sudah dipastikan orang orang akan menebak mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang begitu romantis. Membayangkan hal itu membuat mood Leo tamba rusak.

Ia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan café. Niat untuk menghampiri istrinya pun bahkan tidak ada dibenaknya.

"kita pergi sekarang"

Ucap Leo, lalu kemudian menyetop taksi diikuti Ravi yang berjalan terburu mengikuti Leo. Niat makan siang mereka batal, rasa lapar itu digantikan dengan rasa kesal. Entahlah Leo seperti merasakan hal yang ganjal, ia tidak suka melihat pemandangan tadi.

Diam diam Ravi mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya lalu kemudian mengetik sesuatu kepada seseorang.

Dan jika kita balik kepada keadaan di Café, 3 namja cantik dan 1 namja tampan masih asik terus saling bercerita dan terkadang saling menjahili satu sama lain, dan sudah dipastikan yang menjadi korban adalah Hakyeon.

Piip Piip Piip

Ponsel Ken berbunyi, dengan segera ia buka pesan masuk didalam ponselnya. Membacanya lalu kemudian tersenyum kecil.

' _ **misi sukses'**_

Entah bagaimana caranya Ken dan Ravi terlihat begitu akrab. Sejak insiden dimana Ravi meminta ganti rugi karena pernah membayar belanjaan Ken dan Hyuk beberapa waktu lalu, mereka menjadi dekat. Ravi meminta nomor ponsel Ken, hingga kemudian jadilah Ravi sering menghubungi Ken dan atau sekedar mengganggu namja cantik itu.

Ken sendiri pada awalnya cukup kesal namun lama lama dirinya menjadi terbiasa melawani si namja yang ia juluki larva pendek. Dan kini mereka terlibat dalam misi yang sama.

*****CWTLY*****

Semenjak pertemuan kembali Hakyeon dan Minhyuk, mereka jadi terlihat sering bertemu. Bahkan beberapa kali Minhyuk menjemput Hakyeon diapartemen mereka, seolah olah Minhyuk tidak takut dengan suami Hakyeon. Justru Minhyuk ingin menunjukkan kedekatan dan kemesraannya dengan Hakyeon.

Seperti hari ini, hari libur seperti ini biasanya mereka isi dengan mengunjungi orang tua mereka. Tapi justru Hakyeon punya acara sendiri. Minhyuk sudah menunggunya didepan apartemen, mengajak dirinya untuk joging pagi. Lalu apa yang bisa diperbuat Leo?

"leo yaa.. aku sudah menyiapkanmu sarapan. aku pergi dulu nee"

Hanya itu yang diucapkan Hakyeon sebelum menutup pintu kamar meninggalkan Leo yang berbaring di ranjang. Leo hanya bisa menatap diam kesibukan baru Hakyeon, kencan dengan pacarnya.

Bukan sekali ini, ini adalah minggu ke dua mereka selalu melakukan joging pagi. Meski kesal dan berniat tak mengijinkan seorang namja membawa istrinya, tapi Leo tak mampu melarang, karena mereka sepakat menjalani privasi masing masing.

* * *

Hari sudah larut. Hakyeon tadi pulang ke apartemen, lalu sore tadi pamit pergi lagi untuk berkencan kembali dengan Minhyuk. Lagi, Leo mulai sedikit tampak kesal. Ingin marah tapi untuk apa?

Bahkan Leo berniat untuk membuntuti keduanya, tapi gengsi masihlah bertahta dalam diri Leo. Ia tidak mau sampai kedapatan mengikuti keduanya, mau diletak dimana wajahnya.

Hakyeon bukan sembarang pergi. namja itu pergi setelah menyelesaikan kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri. Pergi setelah membuat sarapan, lalu membereskan apartemen mereka, memasak makan siang. Hanya saja, kali ini Hakyeon lupa untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Leo pernah merasa kecewa, Leo pernah merasa sakit, Leo pernah merasa patah hati, dan itu semua masih ia rasakan hingga sekarang. Rasa kehilangan itu masih ada, dan rasa cinta kepada Hwani tidaklah bisa begitu saja hilang. Karena bagaimanapun menghapus rasa cinta itu tidak semudah menghapus tulisan dipasir tepian pantai. Untuk itu ia mencoba untuk menutup pintu hatinya terlebih dahulu, mencoba untuk tidak menerima perasaan apapun yang masuk kedalam hatinya.

Dan harus ia akui, ia mengabaikan rasa getaran getaran di hatinya ketika bersama Hakyeon. beberapa bulan menjalani hidup dan tinggal bersama namja manis itu, sedikit membuat Leo merasa nyaman dan mulai terbiasa. terbiasa hidup lebih teratur.

Masih terus mengganti chanel keatas kebawah mencari sesuatu tontonan yang bisa ia tonton. Tapi pada dasarnya hatinya sedang tidak baik untuk itu apapun yang ia tonton akan menjadi serba salah dan tidak akan memperbaiki moodnya.

Cklek

Pintu apartemen terbuka, dan muncullah sosok yang bertanggung jawab atas mood Leo hari ini. Hakyeon, namja yang dengan polosnya berjalan masuk ke apartemen dengan senyuman mengembang dirona merah kedua pipinya. Persis seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Dari mulai Hakyeon masuk, hingga kini jarak mereka beberapa meter Leo masih terus memperhatikan Hakyeon yang bahkan belum menyadari Leo sedang memperhatikannya.

"kau terlihat sangat bahagia"

Ucap Leo, dan ucapan Leolah menyadarkan Hakyeon

"HAH? Astagaa.. kau hampir membuatku jantungan" Hakyeon mengelus dadanya dan berjalan mendekat ke Leo.

Leo membalik pandangannya kearah tv setelah ia melihat lagi lagi Hakyeon membawa sebuket bunga. Kali ini berwarna merah. Mawar merah mungkin, batin Leo.

"tumben sekali kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Hakyeon

"memangnya aku kemana?" jawaban ketuslah yang Hakyeon dapatkan.

"kau saja yang tidak tau ini jam berapa?" Leo melirik sekilas pada jam didinding "kau melupakan kewajibanmu" sindir Leo

Awalnya Hakyeon mencoba mencerna ucapan Leo, lalu kemudian ia tersadar lalu menepuk jidatnya.

"apa kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Hakyeon

"menurutmu?" Leo menjawab dengan ketus, kembali menekan nekan tombol pada remote.

"hmmm… sepertinya belum. Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan siapkan makan malam dulu" Hakyeon bergegas pergi kedapur setelah meletakkan tas, bunga dan juga paper bag yang tadi ia bawa diatas meja depan Tv, tempat dimana Leo meletakkan kakinya, berselonjor santai.

Usai Hakyeon menghilang dari pandangannya, Leo melirik sekilas pada paper bag yang sejak tadi ditenteng oleh Hakyeon. Sedikit penasaran, namun gengsi masih menguasainya.

15 menit berlalau, Hakyeon berteriak dari dapur untuk mengajak Leo makan.

Dan disinilah Leo dan hakyeon berada. Duduk berhadapan dengan meja yang sama. Tidak ada yang spesial dalam menu makan malam kali ini. Hanya sebuah telur gulung dan beberapa daging sosis yang diolah oleh Hakyeon. Itu semua sudah membuat Leo terasa nikmat karena bisa lagi memakan masakan sang istri.

"kau tidak makan?"

"aku sudah makan diluar, tapi aku akan menemanimu hingga selesai" jawab Hakyeon.

Memang benar, Hakyeon tetap duduk menemani Leo hingga selesai. Ia juga merasa tidak enak karena melupakan kewajibannya menyiapkan makan malam.

Mendengar kata sudah makan, terbayang dalam otak Leo bayangan dimana hakyeon dan kekasihnya dinner berdua disuatu tempat yang romantis.

"sepertinya kalian dekat sekali" ucap Leo memulai pembicaraan kembali

"nee tentu saja… Minhyuk hyung bukan orang lain bagiku…"

DEG

Leo menghentikan kunyahannya, dan meraih gelas berisi air dimeja. Moodnya kembali berubah.

"kau menyukainya?" Tanya Leo usai menelan isi mulutnya

"tentu saja…"

DEG

Kembali, detakan keras muncul dalam hati Leo.

"kalian terlihat cocok" ucap Leo

"eoh?" Gantian Hakyeon terdiam dan hanya mengernyitkan dahinya "apa maksudmu?"

Leo meraih tisu dimeja untuk mengelap bibirnya dari sisa makanan.

"lupakan…" ucapnyalagi

Hakyeon tidak mengerti dan untuk saat ini tidak mau ambil pusing dengan ucapan Leo.

10 menit berlalu dengan keheningan. Tidak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan lain. Tapi sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan Leo, namun ragu dan hal itu bisa ditangkap oleh Hakyeon.

"ada yang ingin kau ucapkan?" tanya Hakyeon menatap serius kearah Leo

"huft…"

Leo menghela nafas lalu kemudian membenarkan duduknya. Menggenggan erat tisu digenggamannya. Sepertinya sudah saatnya ia mengatakannya sebelum mereka berjalan terlalu jauh, atau nantinya mereka akan sama sama tersakiti.

"katakanlah…" ucap Hakyeon lembut dengan menampilkan senyumannya. Tapi justru senyuman itu membuat desiran aneh dalam hati Leo.

"hakyeon ah…" bisik Leo,

Memejamkan matanya perlahan lalu kemudian menatap Hakyeon dengan begitu lekat dan juga dibalas dengan pandangan lembut dari Hakyeon.

"mari kita bercerai"

 *******TBC*******


	12. Chapter 12

**Can't Wait To Love You**

 **Pair : LeoN VIXX  
**

 **Cast : All Member of VIXX**

Leo pikir perpisahan adalah sebuah hal terbaik dalam hubungan mereka. Leo pikir dengan perpisahan maka mereka tidak akan saling menyakiti, dengan perpisahan mungkin akan bisa sama sama mencegah rasa sakit hati satu sama lain. Tapi nyatanya Leo salah, rasa nyaman selama kurang lebih 4 bulan pernikahan mereka memberi rasa yang berbeda bagi dirinya. Tidak dipungkiri rasa nyaman itu ia rasakan setiap harinya selama mereka tinggal bersama. Selama 4 bulan juga Leo merasa hidupnya teratur dan penuh tanggung jawab.

Tapi sekarang, 4 bulan itu sangat sulit dihapus walau sudah sebulan lamanya. Yah sudah sebulan sejak ia mengajukan ajakan cerai pada istrinya, dan sudah sebulan juga ia ditinggal oleh istrinya. Bukan ditinggal dengan status perceraian, istrinya lebih memilih untuk mem'break'an pernikahan mereka. Terdengar lucu memang, tapi sedikit kelegaan muncul dihati Leo, karena ajakan cerai darinya tidak langsung disetujui istrinya.

 _ **Flashback**_

Paginya Leo terbangun dengan tanpa istrinya disebelahnya. Ranjang itu kosong,istri manisnya bahkan tidak membangunkannya, padahal jam dinakas sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Suatu hal yang tidak biasa. Leo juga tidak mendengar suara suara bising dari luar, atau bahkan aroma masakan dari dapur, semua hal yang biasa ia alami setiap hari tidak ada sama sekali pagi ini.

Leo berpikir, mungkin Hakyeon marah padanya karena permbicaraan mereka malam tadi. Leo teringat percakapan mereka malam tadi, dimana Leo mengajak Hakyeon bercerai, hal yang sebenarnya tiba tiba ada dipikirannya, hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia pikirkan. Hakyeon memang tidak merespon, istri manisnya itu memilih bungkam dan pergi ke kamar mereka.

Dan masih dalam keadaan heran, Leo bangkit dari tidurnya dan matanya mengernyit melihat secarik kertas diatas meja nakas. Leo meraih kertas tersebut lalu kemudian membaca isi pesan tersebut.

' _ **Selamat Pagi Suamiku, ah masih bisakah aku memanggilmu seperti itu?**_

 _ **Sudah lama sekali aku ingin mengucapkan itu, ahahhaha…. Dan bodohnya aku hanya mampu mengucapkan itu melalui kertas ini.**_

 _ **Leo ya, mengenai perkataanmu malam tadi, mianhae… aku mengabaikan perkataanmu. Maafkan aku Leo ya…**_

 _ **Leo ya… apakah kau ingin kita bercerai? apakah kau menginginkannya? sungguh?  
**_

 _ **Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa memutuskan begitu saja. Apakah kau bosan? Ahh … apakah kau memang tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi padaku? Sebentar lagi saja… tidak bisakah?**_

 _ **Maafkan aku, karena belum menjawab ajakanmu, aku memilih untuk pergi saja. Aku bukan kabur, aku hanya sedang berpikir saja, berpikir untuk menjawab pernyataanmu, aku janji aku akan segera menjawabnya.**_

 _ **Maafkan aku, karena selama 4 bulan ini tidak menjadi istri yang baik, membuatmu kecewa dengan semua tingkah ku hingga membuatmu bosan. Maafkan aku…**_

 _ **Hiduplah dengan baik, jangan lupa selalu sarapan sebelum berangkat kerja. Kurangilah mengkonsumsi kopi karena itu tidak bagus untuk lambungmu...**_

 _ **Aku pergi...'**_

Leo tertegun…

Genggaman pada secarik kertas itu menguat. Leo tidak pernah membayangkan jika istrinya lebih memilih pergi daripada mengatakan 'ya' pada nya. Leo pikir Hakyeon akan dengan mudah mengatakan 'ya' tapi nyatanya istri manisnya hanya bungkam dan akhirnya meninggalkan dirinya.

'tidak menjadi istri yang baik'?

Pernyataan macam apa itu. hei Leo akui selama 4 bulan ini Hakyeon menjadi istri yang sangat baik, memenuhi segala kerperluan dirinya, Hakyeon adalah istri yang sangat sabar. Dirinyalah yang bodoh tidak menyadari itu semua.

 _ **Flashback end**_

*****CWTLY*****

"bagaimana? Apa masih belum berani menjemput istrimu hyung?" Ravi menydorkan beberapa dokumen dalam map untuk segera ditanda tangani namja dihadapannya ini. Namja tampan yang sekarang terlihat kacau dan tampak diwajahnya gurat gurat kelelahan. Kantung mata yang sudah tidak pernah terlihat lagi, kini muncul dibawah mata tersebut.

"tidak…." Jawab namja yang sedang membubuhkan tanda tangan pada file yang diberikan sekretarisnya.

"aahh… jadi kau begitu ingin bercerai dengannya?"

"bukan begitu…hanya…ah.. entahlah…"

TRAAkk

Leo meletakkan kasar pulpen yang ia gunakan untuk memberi tanda tangan. Sedikit kesal dengan namja dihadapannya ini.

"tsk… kau tahu? Kau tidak sekacau ini saat Hwanie pergi meninggalkanmu tanpa kepaastian. Dan kau tidak segila ini saat Hwanie pergi untuk selamanya… dan sekarang, baru sebulan Hakyeon hyung pergi kau sudah kacau sekali…"

"aku tidak sedang kacau seperti yang kau katakan Ravi ya…"

"itu menurutmu, tidak menurut orang yang melihatmu…"

Leo kembali memperhatikan seluruh tubuhnya. Melirik ke cermin yang ada dimeja kerjanya, memastikan wajahnya masih terlihat tampan. Namun Leo tertegun dan kemudian menyetujui ucapan Ravi. yaa dia sendiri bisa melihat wajahnya yang terlihat berbeda dan ada cekungan pada bawah matanya.

"huft…"

"kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak mau lagi kehilangan orang yang begitu berarti untukku…"

"ini berbeda Ravi yaa… aku… aku…aku tidak gay … aku masih normal…"Leo mengucapkan itu dengan lirih. Meski didalam hatinya berdegup kencang seperti debuman bom yang meledak.

Benarkah ? benarkah yang diucapkan Leo? Sadarkah dirinya dengan ucapannya?

"heum…" Ravi menampilkan smirk tipis diwajahnya "semoga kau memegang ucapanmu hyung. dan harus kau tahu, ada kalanya rasa cinta itu membuat nyaman, dan ada pula rasa nyaman yang membuat cinta itu muncul. tidak ada yang salah, Dan cinta tidak pernah salah."

Ravi mengambil kembali berkas yang sudah ditandatangani Leo, lalu kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan kerja bosnya.

Tak lama Ravi menghilang, Leo masih menyelami ucapan namja yang sudah begitu mengerti tentang dirinya. Leo menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajahnya, mencoba mengusir kegundahan didalam hatinya.

Belum lagi tenang pikirannya, pintu ruangan sudah diketuk kembali. Leo pikir itu adalah Ravi kembali, tapi kenapa Ravi belum masuk juga. Biasanya setelah mengetuk tanpa disuruh masukpun namja itu akan segera masuk saja. Tapi ini tidak, hingga membuat Leo langsung mengetahui jika itu sudah pasti bukan Ravi.

"masuklah" ucap Leo

"annyeong Mr. Jung.. ini ada kiriman makan siang seperti biasa"

Leo tertegun menatap paperbag yang ada ditangan pegawainya. Memejamkan mata kembali begitu tersadar jika ini sudah jam makan siang.

"taruhlah disana" Leo menunjuk meja di ruangan kerjanya, lalu kemudian yeoja itu meletakkan sesuai intruksi bosnya.

Usai mengerjakan tugasnya yeoja itu kembali keluar ruangan. Dan Leo masih menatap paper bag yang ada dimeja. Leo tidak perlu menebak apa isi tas tersebut, dan tidak perlu menerka nerka siapa pengirimnya.

Sudah sebulan ini Leo selalu mendapati paketan berisi makan siang, pada awalnya Leo merasa bingung siapa yang repot repot mengiriminya makan siang. Tapi setelah mencoba nya Leo langsung bisa menebak siapa yang mengirimnya. Rasa itu masihlah sama, dan masih terasa pas dilidah Leo, masakan yang hampir setiap hari ia makan, rasa yang sudah begitu lekat pada lidahnya.

Pada awalnya Leo senang karena istrinya masihlah memikirkan dirinya, masih memikirkan tanggung jawabnya. Meskipun tidak tinggal bersama tapi namja manis itu masih memikirkan tentang dirinya, padahal Leo sudah mengajukan perceraian padanya,.

Harusnya Leo bisa melihat lebih dalam betapa pedulinya namja manis itu padanya. Dan sekarang ia merasa ia adalah namja yang begitu jahat. Bukan hanya dirinya, tapi semua orang sudah pasti mengatakan dirinya brengsek.

Tapi satu keanehan yang dialami Leo, kedua orang tuanya harusnya memarahinya karena telah membuat menantu kesayangannya pergi, tapi sampai sekarang kedua orang tuanya terlihat biasa saja. Haruskah Leo senang?

Leo berjalan menghampiri paperbag diatas meja, mendudukkan dirinya disofa lalu kemudian mulai membuka isi paket tersebut. Satu persatu Leo buka tempat makan itu. mengambil sumpit yang ikut disertakan, lalu kemudian mulai mencoba memakan makan siang dari istrinya.

Memasukkan satu persatu makanan kedalam mulutnya dan mulai mengunyah, mengambil kembali makanan yang berbeda dan begitu seterusnya.

"aneh" Gumam Leo dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah.

Aneh?

Leo tidak merasakan rasa yang sama seperti yang selama ini. Hambar, yaa itulah rasa makanan yang ada dimulutnya sekarang. Apa karena perasaan dia yang juga hambar, atau karena perasaan dia juga yang sedang kacau, atau karena hal lain?

*****CWTLY*****

Leo masih duduk diam didalam mobil sambil memandang lurus ke depan. Jika sudah sebulan ini kebiasaan baru istrinya adalah mengirimkan bekal makan siang untuknya, maka sudah 2 minggu ini pula Leo menguntit istrinya di kampus. Jangan menertawakan tindakan bodoh mereka, tapi ya memang itulah adanya. Keduanya sama sama saling memberi perhatian meski diam diam.

Leo memang tidak bisa lepas untuk tidak mengetahui keadaan istrinya. Walaubagaimanapun mereka masih berstatus suami istri, jadi itu artinya Leo masih ada tanggung jawab kepada Hakyeon. Dia tidak mau mendatangi ruma keluarga Cha, katakanlah dia pengecut, dia hanya ingin tahu saja keadaan Hakyeon. Sudah itu saja.

Sudah pukul 14.45 dan Leo sama sekali belum melihat batang hidung istri manisnya. Biasanya, dari jadwal yang ia dapat istrinya mengikuti mata kuliah siang hari ini dan selesai pukul 14.00. dan biasanya Hakyeon akan langsung keluar gerbang meninggalkan gedung untuk duduk dicafe biasa ia dan kedua sahabatnya berkumpul.

Tapi sudah 45 menit, dan baik Hakyeon maupun kedua orang yang selalu berada disamping Hakyeon sama sekali tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Piip Piip Piip

Leo merogoh ponselnya dan membuka pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

' _ **Jika kau mencari dia, maka kau tidak akan menemukannya. Pulanglah'**_

DEG

Leo memeriksa nomor sipengirim, nomor baru dan Leo asing dengan nomor itu. Bagaimana bisa orang itu tau dia sedang mengintai Hakyeon? Padahal ia sengaja mengganti mobilnya agar tidak dikenali. Tapi nyatanya masih ada juga yang mengenalinya.

Kemana Hakyeon?

Pertanyaan itu masih terngiang dikepalanya. Tanpa pusing panjang Leo keluar dari dalam mobil dan menyebrang jalan untuk mencoba memastikan bahwa memang istrinya tidak ada dicafe tersebut.

Dan benar saja, Café terlihat sangat ramai, tapi saat matanya mengelilingi sekitar café ia tidak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Dan iapun harus mengiyakan orang yang mengirimnya pesan tadi.

Leo memilih duduk dibangku dekat jendela, tempat dimana Hakyeon dan kedua sahabatnya duduk bercengkrama. Memesan segelas kopi kepada pelayan, sambil tetap menatap sekeliling, memastikan kembali jika memang tidak ada sosok yang ia cari.

"sudah ku bilang Hakyeon tidak ada" seseorang duduk tepat dihadapan Leo

Minhyuk. Namja yang mnjadi alasan Leo untuk mengajak istrinya bercerai.

Leo membenarkan duduknya, dan memasang wajah serius mencoba menerangkan siapa dirinya.

"tidak penting" ucap Leo

"jika memang tidak penting untuk apa selama beberapa minggu ini kau seperti penguntit. Harusnya jika kau mengajak Hakyeon bercerai yasudah kau tinggal mengirimkannya surat cerai. Lalu kemudian kau tinggal menunggu Hakyeon menandatangani surat itu"

Jemari Leo mengepal dibawah meja,giginya juga bergemeletuk menahan geram pada Minhyuk. Sungguh igin sekali Leo menghajar wajah namja sok bijak didepannya.

"wae?" Minhyuk tau bahwa perkataannya menghujam jantung Leo, lihatlah wajah namja arogan didepannya sedang menahan amarah, dan itu adalah kesenangan sendiri buat Minhyuk.

"aku benarkan? Kau mengajaknya bercerai… tapi baru sebulan ditinggal Hakyeon kau sudah menjadi penguntitnya… bagaimana jika kau ditinggal selamanya oleh Hakyeon…"

"APA MAKSUDMU?"

Leo tidak sengaja menghentakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja, dan suaranya sedikit meninggi. Sungguh dirinya tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri jika menyangkut hal seperti itu. apa apaan ucapan Minhyuk itu?

"tenanglah…" Minhyuk memasang wajah setenang mungkin, meski sebenarnya ia ingin menghajar wajah namja yang sudah membuat Hakyeon menangis hebat sebulan yang lalu.

Yaa Hakyeon menelponnya dan memintanya untuk menjemputnya. Namja manis yang begitu ia sayangi memegang satu koper berisi barang barangnya di dini hari di depan gedung apartemen ditengah dinginnya malam. Dan ketika Hakyeon sudah masuk kedalam mobilnya namja manis itu menangis hebat tanpa menceritakan apapun.

Minhyuk mengantarkan Hakyeon kerumah Ken, karena tidak mungkin di pagi pagi buta Minhyuk mengantar Hakyeon pulang kerumah orang tuanya, bisa saja kedua orang tua Hakyeon berpikiran yang tidak tidak kepada dirinya.

Lalu keesokan harinya Ken menceritakan padanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada namja manis kesayangannya.

"kenapa kau begitu takut? Saat kau kehilangan Hwani kau tidak setakut ini?"

"itu bukan urusanmu…"

"yaa memang bukan urusanku. Tapi jika menyangkut tentang namja manisku, aku tidak akan tinggal diam"

Wajah keduanya sama sama mengeras. Sama sama mengibarkan bendera peperangan, bahkan pelayan yang mengantar kopi pesanan Leo saja sedikit takut meletakkan pesanan pelanggannya.

"namja manismu? Hah… yang benar saja?" Leo berucap meremehkan

"yaa sebentar lagi mungkin akan menjadi namjaku" Minhyuk memberikan smirk yang semakin membuat Leo frustasi. Dan Minhyuk sangat menikmati setiap perubahan pada wajah namja arogan didepannya.

"berdoalah semoga keinginanmu tercapai"

Leo mengeluarkan selembar uang dan meletakkannya diatas meja, lalu kemudian pergi begitu saja. Bahkan dia belum meminum setetespun kopi pesanannya.

*****CWTLY******

Hari ini adalah weekend, dan Leo memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah orang tuanya. Dia sudah mempersiapkan diri seandainya kedua orang tuanya akan menghajarnya, memarahinya mungkin atau malah akan mengusirnya karena telah membuat menantu kesayangannya pergi.

Ah yaa… sudah dua hari kemarin Leo tidak mendapati kiriman makan siang dari istrinya, sedikit heran karena sejak itu pula dirinya tak lagi menemukan Hakyeon dikampusnya. Apakah ada hubungannya?

Leo melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah, tidak perlu menunggu maid membukakan pintu karena dirinya sudah masuk kedalam rumah untuk mencari ummanya.

"umma…" panggil Leo ketika menemukan Mrs. Jung sedang bercengkrama didapur.

Jaejoong sedang memasukkan makanan kedalam rantang, menyusun dengan rapi makanan kedalam rantang. Sepertinya sang umma ingin pergi piknik.

Jaejoong yang mendengar suara anaknya, sebenarnya ingi menghampiri anaknya dan memeluk anaknya. Lalu setelah itu mungkin akan menghajar anaknya, namun sebisa mungkin ia menahan diri.

"kau pulang?" dan hanya itu balasan dari Jaejoong.

"nee… umma" jawab Leo yang masih berdiri mematung, sedikit heran melihat tingkah ummanya.

"kau sudah makan? Kau terlihat semakin kurus. Duduklah dan makan" Jaejoong berucap tanpa memandang sang anak. Suaranya sedikit bergetar namun bisa coba ia samarkan dengan terus menyibukkan dirinya dengan beberapa makanan.

Leo mendekat, lalu menggeser kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya. Yaa ummanya memang benar. Ia memang terlihat kurus. Maklum saja makannya sudah tidak teratur lagi.

"ahjumma siapkan makan untuknya" Jaejoong menyuruh salah satu maid untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk Leo.

Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat, yang sebenarnya Leo bisa saja memecah keheningan itu. tapi lagi lagi ia sendiri tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

"umma… maafkan aku"

Dan akhirnya suara itu keluar.

Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya. Posisinya saat ini sedang membelakangi Leo, karena dirinya sedang mencuci tangannya di wastafel.

"untuk apa?" Jaejoong meremas kedua tanganny, dia mencoba bersabar hingga Leo sendiri yang akan bercerita

"aku tahu umma kecewa padaku…"

"kecewa untuk yang hal yang mana? Terlalu banyak yang membuat umma kecewa padamu, ayo katakan maaf untuk yang mana?"

Jaejoong berbalik dengan kedua mata yang memerah.

Leo bangkit dari duduknya dan segera membawa Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya.

"maaf untuk semua hal yang telah kulakukan dan membuatmu kecewa" ucap Leo

"kau membuat umma kecewa wonie… apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Hiks…." Akhirnya tangisan itu pecah juga

"…"

"…"

Kini keduanya duduk di teras belakang rumah masih dengan keheningan. Jaejong tidak lagi menangis seperti sebelumnya, dan Leo memaklumi kenapa bisa ummanya menangis seperti itu. Leo merasa bersalah sekali karena mengecewakan sang umma.

"kau tahu, ketika kau berumur 9 tahun, kau jatuh ketika bermain sepak bola. Lalu kemudian kau demam beberapa hari. Disaat yang sama pula Hakyeon datang dan menangisimu ketika kau tertidur. Dia bahkan merawatmu ketika kau tidak sadar. Dan setelah kau sembuh, justru gantian Hakyeon yang sakit. Dia masuk rumah sakit karena penyakitnya dan sempat dirawat seminggu…"

DEG

"ketika kau berumur 12 tahun, kau mengikuti perlombaan sepak bola dimana saat itu pula terakhir kalinya kau bermain sepak bola. Kejadian dimana kau terjatuh dan membuat tulang dikakimu sedikit bergeser dan membuatmu tidak bisa bermain sepak bola lagi… kau tahu saat mengetahui itu Hakyeon menangis hebat. Padahal dia suah menyediakan hadiah untukmu, bola keinginanmu…tapi akhirnya bola itu hanya tersimpan dikamarnya karena ketika ingin memberikannya ia melihatmu yang menangis dan marah marah dirumah sakit karena kondisimu…"

"kenapa aku tidak mengingatnya?"

"tentu saja kau tidak mengingatnya…"

"maksudku… dia sama sekali tidak ada dalam ingatanku umma. aku bahkan merasa baru sekali bertemu dengannya"

"karena dia memang tidak berani muncul dihadapanmu... dia tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya saat berada didekatmu. Itulah alasan yang ia beri…"

"Hakyeon mengetahui semua tentang mu, tapi ia tidak berani muncul dihadapanmu. Dia terlalu minder akan kondisinya… dan soal permintaan pernikahan itu, sebenarnya adalah keinginan umma sendiri. Umma ingin sekali menjadikan Hakyeon menantu keluarga Jung…"

"umma…"

"tapi… tak apa, meski hanya beberapa bulan saja umma cukup bahagia. Sekarang terserahmu, jika kau memang menginginkan perceraian itu hakmu. Umma tidak memaksa, kali ini kau bebas melakukan apapun keinginanmu."

Jaejoong bangkit meninggalkan Leo yang kembali termenung. Bukankah harusnya Leo senang? Ummanya memberinya kebebasan, bahkan ummanya tak melarang dirinya bercerai… ada apa dengan ummanya? Batin Leo.

*****CWTLY*****

Leo bukanlah namja yang akan melarikan diri dari masalahnya. Leo bukan tipe namja yang akan berpaling pada club malam jika dia sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik. Mengunjungi club malam adalah pilihan terakhir bagi Leo jika memang ia benar benar merasa masalahnya terlalu berat. Leo lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjan pekerjaannya.

Seperti sekarang, Leo menyibukkan diri denngan berbagai macam file dihadapannya untuk ia periksa. Meski hari minggu, tidak membuat Leo berpaling sedikitpun dari pekerjaannya. Jika ada istrinya, mungkin Leo tidak akan seperti sekarang, mungkin ia akan menemani Hakyeon berbelanja atau mereka akan berkunjung ke rumah keluarga mereka. ah.. lagi lagi hakyeon. Batin Leo.

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari semua file yang ada ditangannya. Mengambil ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak di meja, lalu mencari kontak istrinya.

Sudah lama sekali dirinya tidak mendengar suara lembut itu. sudah lama sekali Leo tidak mendengar suara ajakan makan atau sekedar pembicaraan sebelum mereka tidur. Leo merindukan itu semua, Leo akui 4 bulan bersama sangat berbeda dengan bertahun tahun menjalin kasih. Dan sebulan berpisah sangat berbeda dengan berbulan bulan tanpa kabar, dan seminggu tak dapat kabar sangat berbeda dengan ditinggal untuk selamanya.

Kenapa perasaan yang sekarang lebih menyakitkan?

"huft…."

Menarik nafas panjang lalu meletakkan kembali ponselnya. Perasaannya tidak enak, entahlah perasaan apa itu.

Leo bangkit, sepertinya ia harus menenangkan diri. Dan mungkin club malam bisa membantunya. Leo mengambil jaketnya dan kunci mobil lalu kemudian keluar dari apartemennya. Meski hujan, dan malam sudah larut tapi Leo tetap harus menenangkan pikirannya.

Langkah kakinya menuju area parkir apartemen, baru saja Leo ingin masuk ke mobilnya, namun tanpa sengaja ia melihat siluet tubuh istrinya di luar gedung. Berdiri dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup.

Tubuh Leo menegang, kemudian ia berlari mendekati sosok itu, namun baru saja sekelip mata bayangan itu hilang.

"hakyeon-ah …."panggil Leo

Matanya mencari ke sekeliling, namun nihil. Ia tidak menemukan siapapun. Lalu apa yang dilihatnya tadi?

Leo membatalkan dirinya untuk keluar, dan kembali masuk kedalam apartemen. Ia takut jika nanti Hakyeon kembali ke apartemen mereka tapi dirinya tidak ada dan Hakyeon akan pergi lagi. Untuk itu biar saja Leo menunggu kedatangan Hakyeon.

Leo mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu, lalu kemudian mencari kontak istrinya di ponselnya. Tanpa ragu lagi dia menekan tombol call. Menunggu beberapa saat hingga panggilan itu dijawab.

"angkatlah…" bisik Leo

'yoboseyo…'

Leo mendengar panggilan itu dijawab, and itu membuat Leo terdiam. Ini bukan suara istrinya, ia begitu mengenali suara Hakyeon.

'yoboseyo… Leo hyung'

Panggil suara itu lagi, Leo yakin suara itu adalah suara Ken, sahabat istrinya.

"dimana Hakyeon?" tanya Leo

'apa kau sudah menerima surat dari pengadilan?'

Tapi bukannya mendapat jawaban, Leo justru mendapat pertanyaan yang membuat jantungnya berdegup.

"apa maksudmu Kenie?"

'aku tanya, apa kau sudah menerima surat dari pengadilan yang diantar oleh pengacara Hakyeon hyung?'

"b..be..belum" Jawab Leo terbata

'mungkin besok kau akan menerimanya, disana sudah ada tanda tangan Hakyeon hyung…. seperti yang kau inginkan, dan Hakyeon hyung berpesan agar kau hidup lebih baik…'

Leo menyadari suara lirih di ujung ucapan itu

"dimana Hakyeon? kenapa kalian membiarkannya keluar dalam keadaan hujan hujan seperti ini?" tuding Leo dengan suara penuh penekanan

'apa maksudmu?'

"aku melihatnya disini, tapi ketika aku mengejarnya dia menghilang… demi Tuhan dia dalam keadaan basah kuyup"

'…'

"kenie katakan padaku bahwa Hakyeon sudah ada bersama kalian dalam keadaan baik baik saja?"

'…'

"Lee Jaehwan" panggil Leo dengan suara dingin.

'Nee… Hakyeon hyung ada bersama kami. Dia…hiks… dia baik baik saja..hiks…'

Tuut Tuut Tuut

Suara panggilan terputus. Ketenangan sesaat dan kini rasa ketakutan muncul dalam benak Leo. Kenapa Ken menangis?

*****CWTLY*****

"bagaimana ini ahjumaa…hiks"

Usai mematikan telpon. Ken menangis histeris dalam pelukan Key, umma dari sahabatnya.

"tenanglah Key, semua akan baik baik saja"

"kenapa mereka bodoh sekali, kenapa mereka saling menyakiti begini…hiks"

"Leo hanya belum menyadari perasaannya, ahjumma yakin setelah ini semua akan berubah…"

Mereka berkumpul didalam raungan, lebh tepatnya kamar Hakyeon. Dimana Hakyeon tengah berbaring dengan alat bantu pernafasan disekujur tubuhnya.

Sudah beberapa hari kondisi Hakyeon drop kembali, dan ditambah lagi Hakyeon yang tidak bangun sejak seminggu yang lalu, dan dokter memvonis keadaan Hakyen 'koma'.

*****CWTLY******

Pagi pagi sekali, tidur Leo terganggu karena bunyi bel diapartemennya. Tapi Leo bersyukur, karena berkat suara bel itulah dirinya bangun. Dirinya tertidur disofa karena berfikiran bahwa Hakyeon akan pulang malam tadi, tapi nyatanya nihil.

Leo bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri pintu untuk melihat siapa yang bertamu pagi pagi begini. Berharap kembali jika itu Hakyeon.

Cklek

"annyeonghaseyo…saya Yoon Doojoon, pengacara dari keluarga Cha. Saya mengantarkan surat gugatan cerai dari tuan Cha Hakyeon"

DEG

DEG

Benar, ternyata ucapan Ken semalam bukanlah mimpi. Ucapan itu benar dan sekarang terbukti. Leo menerima amplop coklat tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya. Membaca dengan begitu teliti, hingga membuat jantungnya semakin tak karuan.

Dibagian bawah, sudah tertera tanda tangan istrinya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan istrinya.

"terimakasih. Aku akan mengirimkannya kembali nanti." Ucap Leo kepada namja tinggi dihadapannya

"anda memang harus mengirimkan kembali kepada saya, anda tinggal menanda tangani dan selesai. Kalian resmi bercerai. saya permisi dulu Tuan Jung"

Namja yang mengaku pengacara keluarga Cha itu menghilang dari hadapan Leo yang masih tertegun memandangi surat perceraian ditangannya.

Jika sudah begini siapa yang jahat? Dirinyakah? Atau Hakyeon yang berhasil membuat pertahanan Leo runtuh begitu saja. Pertahanan diri yang selalu mengelak jika perasaan yang muncul dalam dirinya bukanlah cinta, pertahanan diri yang selalu mengatakan dirinya normal.

Ting Ting Ting

Baru saja selangkah Leo menjauh dari pintu, kembali bel itu berbunyi, menganggap jika itu pengacara Kim lagi, Leo membuka dengan sedikit kasar.

"aku sudah mengatakan akan mengirimkannyasegera…"

"hei… mengirimkan apa?"

Tapi ternyata tamu itu bukanlah pengacara Yoon lagi, melainkan namja menyebalkan yang semakin merusak mood paginya.

"tsk… ada apa kau kemari, jika kau mencari Hakyeon, ia tidak ada disini! Bukankah kau sendiri tahu jika Hkayeon tidak disini" Leo berbicara ketus pada Minhyuk

"yaa.. aku tahu, justru aku ingin memberi tahumu kabar penting, aku hanya tidak ingin kau kembali terlambat dalam urusan percintaanmu.."

"jangan berbelit, cepat katakan apa maksudmu?"

"baiklah…" Minhyuk menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya "… kau tahu kenapa seminggu ini Hakyeon absen dalam mengirimu bekal makan siang untukmu? Kau tau kenapa seminggu ini Hakyeon absen dalam perkulihannnya?"

"ada apa sebenarnya?"

"karena Hakyeon koma… dan hari ini keluarganya akan membawa Hakyeon pergi dari seoul untuk melakukan operasi… dan dokter bilang kemungkinan berhasil hanya 5 persen…"

DEG DEG DEG DEG

"aku hanya tidak ingin kau terlambat mengakui perasaanmu…"

BRAKK

Tanpa pikir panjang Leo masuk kedalam apartemennya untuk megambil kunci mobil, lalu kemudian berlari meninggalkan apartemennya seperti orang gila. Ya katakanlah Leo gila, karena pikirannya saat ini benar benar kacau.

Leo mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Tidak memperdulikan umpatan kasar dari para pengendara lainnya, yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah sampai ke mansion Cha untuk mematikan keadaan Hakyeon. Atau jika perlu Leo akan kembali membawa Hakyeon dan menemani istrinya itu dalam operasi yang akan dijalaninya.

Sesampainya Leo di mansion keluarga Cha, ia alngsung keluar dari mobilnya dan ingin lekas lekas menerobos masuk. Tapi ia masih memiliki etika dengan tidak bertindak tidak sopan. Mengetuk pintu dan menunggu salah satu orang dari dalam rumah membukakan pintu untuknya.

Cklek

"tolong beritahu aku dimana Hakyeon"

Maid sedikit terkejut ketika membukakan pintu melihat siapa yang datang.

"tu…tuan…"

"katakan… ku mohon…." Pinta Leo dengan menanggalkan semua keegoisannya.

"huft…. Semua sudah pergi, mereka sekeluarga pergi membawa Tuan Hakyeon untuk menjalani pengobatan. Mereka baru saja setengah jam yang lalu pergi ke bandara, kemungkinan tidak akan kembali meskipun operasi yang akan dijalani …Hakyeon… ga..gagal" Maid itu tampak sedih mengingat kembali ucapan Tuan besarnya sebelum mereka pergi.

"jangan berbohong…"

Leo menerobos masuk kedalam rumah, berteriak memanggil nama istrinya.

"HAKYEONAAAHH….KELUARLAH… AKU MENJEMPUTMU…HAKYEONAAHHH"

Leo mencari ke sluruh penjuru ruangan yang ada. Kekamar milik Hakyeon, namun nihil. Hanya ada bau obat obatan yang tertinggal diruangan itu dan beberapa bungkus obat obatan yang Leo sangat mengenal obat siapa itu.

Leo jatuh terduduk di ranjang Hakyeon, menangkup kedua tanagnnya pada wajahnya. Dia terlambat, yaa… dia terlambat.

"kau terlambat hyung…" seseorang berdiri diambang pintu

Ravi, yang sedari tadi mengikuti Leo saat keluar dari gedung apartemennya. Sedikit menjaga jaga jika bosnya ada apa apa.

"nee… aku terlambat"

 *******TBC*******

 **annyeong LeoN Shipper ^^**

 **sepertinya LeoN shipper kian sedikit nih.**

 **disini saya selaku Selir Leo (nama group kumpulan LeoN)**

 **mau mengajak para LeoN shipper untuk bergabung di group Katalk ataupun Line.**

 **baik author ataupun reader, dari fandom lain tapi kalo suka LEoN juga bisa gabung ^^**

 **silahkan di add saja katalk ataupun Line :**

 **endhaiueo**

 **atau add saja pin saya :**

 **5b860b2b**

 **nanti akan kami gabungkan di group tersebut.**

 **di group tersebut kita akan membahas seputar LeoN pastinya, tentang VIXX, ngebully VIXX sesuka hati juga bisa,**

 **curhat juga bisa, request ff juga bisa.**

 **gomawo**

 ***bow***


	13. Chapter 13

_**Cant Wait To Love You**_

 _ **Pair : LeoN**_

 _ **Cast : All Member Of VIXX**_

CKLEK

"aku pulang duluan hyung... apa kau akan bermalam lagi disini?"

sebuah kalimat yang sedikit menyindir di;lontarkan dari asisten sekaligus sahabatnya, Ravi.

"pulanglah" tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar dihadapannya. Tampak serius dan begitu datar, itulah gambaran seorang Jung Taekwoon.

"tsk... sepertinya kau harus berlibur beberapa hari. tidak bosankah kau terus berkencan dengan pekerjaan?"

TAKK

Pulpen yang tadi menyelip di jari jari tangannya sengaja ia jatuhkan di meja kaca miliknya. Sedikit mengagetkan Ravi yang masih menyempil dipintu hanya untuk mengganggu sang Bos.

"oke...oke..."Ravi mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah, ia mulai menyadari Bos nya mulai tidak bersahabat. "...baiklah aku pulang. anyyeong..." Melambai pada Taekwoon lalu kemudian pintu itu tertutup, menyisakan Taekwoon yang kembali sendiri.

Ravi sebenarnya enggan meninggalkan bos nya sendiri, meskipun seharusnya ini sudah jam pulang kerja. lihat saja diluar sudah gelap, kareyawan sudah pada berpulangan sejak pukul 6 sore tadi. Ravi sengaja sedikit berlama lama untuk menemani Leo, tapi ternyata Ravi yakin selama apapun dia disini tidak akan bisa membawa Leo pulang kecuali namja itu sendiri yang ingin pulang.

Piip

Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel miliknya. Menggeser layar untuk membuka isi pesan tersebut.

 _'apa dia sudah pulang? ingatkan dia untuk makan malam nee_.'

Ravi tersenyum kecil membaca pesan tersebut. dia sudah seperti baby sitter untuk keluarga Jung. Untung saja ravi tadi sudah memeli makan malam untuk mereka. dengan cepat Ravi membalas pesan tersebut.

sesampainya dimobil, kembali ponsel Ravi berbunyi menandakan pesan kembali masuk.

Ravi merogoh saku celananya sebelum menjalankan mobil miliknya.

 _'apa kau sudah bersiap siap untuk besok? aku tidak mau terlambat besok. saranghae'_

Senyum kembali merekah diwajah Ravi membaca pesan dari kekasih hatinya. Dengan begitu cepat jari jari tangannya membalas pesan sang kekasih. tidak lupa diakhiri kata kata cinta.

Semua terasa berbeda, semua tak lagi sama, tak lagi seperti kemarin kemarin. Seperti bunga yang setiap musim berbunga tapi tidak akan pernah bisa menyerupai bunga awalnya. Perasaan menyesal tidak bisa ia hilangkan selama kurang lebih dua tahun ini. Yaa... sudah 2 tahun Leo menjalani hidupnya sendiri, meratapi kepergian mantan istrinya yang entah dimana sekarang.

Jika ada seekor keledai yang jatuh dilubang yang sama, maka keledai itulah dirinya yang benar benar jatuh pada keadaan yang sama. Keadaan dimana dia membiarkan orang yang ia cintai pergi, ani... kali ini dialah yang membiarkan cintanya pergi. Dengan seenak hatinya ia meminta istrinya pergi, padahal disaat itulah getar getar perasaan di hatinya menggebu gebu dalam dirinya. Dan disaat dia telah pergi, saat itulah ia benar benar menyadari jika cinta itu ada dalam dirinya.

Leo pernah menantikan dalam dirinya, menantikan perasaan cinta untuk istrinya. Sesungguhnya Leo benar benar sangat menunggu untuk mencintai istrinya. Tapi disaat dia sudah benar benar mencintai istrinya, ia justru membiarkan cintanya pergi.

.

******CWTLY*****

.

Langkah kakinya begitu lemah memasuki mansion keluarga Jung. Setiap hari selalu seperti ini, menghabiskan hampir 3 perempat hari untuk bekerja dan bekerja. Menyibukkan seluruh waktunya dikantor lalu larut malam baru kembali ke rumah. Ia tidak lagi tinggal di apartemen yang hanya akan menambah rasa menyesalnya, dan memilih kembali ke mansion Jung pun seperti bukan pilihan baik. Karena semua sudah berubah, begitupun dengan keluarganya.

Harusnya ada seseorang yang menegurnya karena ia pulang tengah malam begini, harusnya ada mengingatkannya untuk menjaga kesehatannya, harusnya ada yang menyambutnya ketika ia pulang dari lelah bekerja seharian, tapi kembali harus ia tanamkan dalam pikirannya bahwa semua telah berubah, tak lagi sama.

Leo membelokkan langkahnya menuju dapur untuk sekedar meneguk air dingin demi menjernihkan pikirannya yang semakin kalut. Bukan karena urusan perusahaan, tapi tentang kehidupannya sendiri. Ia terlihat menyedihkan untuk seorang bermarga Jung.

Ctak

Ruangan seketika menyala terang, karena seseorang yang sebenarnya sudah menunggu sosok yang sedang ada didapur dari tadi menekan saklar dekat anak tangga.

Terjadi saling tatapan yang cukup lama, dimana Leo masih meneguk air dalam gelasnya. Kemudian meletakkan gelas itu di tempat pencucian piring, berjalan menuju orang yang menghidupkan lampu tadi.

"apakah jam kantor sudah bertambah hingga larut malam begini?" Nyonya Jung mengajukan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sudah ditunggu tunggu oleh Leo.

Leo hanya membalas dengan senyuman kecil.

"huft... ada yang harus aku selesaikan di kantor" jawab Leo

Jaejoong menatap wajah lelah anaknya, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali memeluk anaknya ini. Ingin sekali Jaejoong merangkul dan memberi kekuatan kepada anaknya. Bukannya Jajeoong menutup mata atas apa yang terjadi pada anaknya selama 2 tahun ini. Bahkan Jaejoong selalu mengkhawatirkan kondisi anaknya. Setiap saat jaejoong selalu menelpon sekretaris anaknya (Ravi) hanya sekedar menanyakan keadaan anaknya, apakah anaknya baik baik saja atau tidak.

"kau baik baik saja?" Kembali Jaejoong mengajukan pertanyaan yang dinantikan Leo

"umma bisa lihat?" Leo merentangkan tangannya seakan menantang jaejoong untuk melihat kondisinya "aku baik baik saja... yaa lebih tepatnya masih baik baik saja" lanjut Leo

"kalau begitu istirahatlah. Besok ambil cuti beberapa hari..."

"cuti? "

Leo sedikit mengernyitkan dahi, tak mengerti dengan ucapan sang umma, cuti untuk apa?

"besok kita ke New York. Menghadiri pernikahan anak sahabat umma"

'sahabat'

Entah mengapa terlintas dipikiran Leo mendengar kata sosok sahabat ummanya.

"nee... keluarga Cha mengundang kita pada pernikahan anaknya..."

DEG

DEG

Hati Leo berdesir mendengar ucapan sang umma.

"yaa... pernikahan Cha Taemin. Terserahmu mau ikut atau tidak"

Jaejoong berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Leo yang masih meresapi perkataan ummanya. Jika kalian pikir dirinya bernafas lega karena yang menikah adalah anak bungsu keluarga Cha, nyatanya tidak. Leo sama sekali belum lega, karena memang dia tidak pernah bisa bernafas lega sebelum mengetahui kondisi mantan istrinya yang entah masihh hidup ataupun tidak.

Karena Leo tidak pernah tau dan tidak pernah ada yang memberi tahunya tentang kondisi 'dia'. Begitupun sang umma yang menutup mulutnya rapat rapat.

mencarinya?

Leo sudah merasa cukup menyakiti hati namja cantik itu, sehingga membuat Leo sendiri tidak berani untuk mencari tahunya.

Dan apakah ini kesempatan untuknya mencari?

*****CWTLY******

Pagi pagi sekali mansion Jung tampat begitu sibuk mempersiapkan keberangkatan mereka. Jaejoong lagi lagi memeriksa barang barang bawaannya. Sedikit berteriak kepada suaminya yang terkesan santai menikmati sarapannya, sedangkan waktu mereka tak lama lagi.

"Cepatlah Jung!" setelah memastikan tidak ada barang yang tertinggal, Jaejong memerintahkan suaminya yang masih meneguk kopinya untuk lekas bergegas.

Ketika mereka mencapai pintu depan untuk menuju mobil, langkah mereka terhenti dan melihat ke atas, kemar sang anak.

Sejak pagi kamar itu masih tertutup dan sama sekali tidak ada pergerakan disana. Dan Jaejoong mengambil kesimpulan jika anaknya tidak ingin pergi, dan jaejoong tidak lagi bisa memaksa keinginan sang anak.

"sudahlah... kita pergi saja"

Yunho merangkul bahu istrinya untuk masuk kedalam mobil. Mungkin Leo telah menyerah hingga ia tidak lagi berniat mencari cintanya, ataupun memang cinta tak pernah ada dihati Leo untuk namja manis itu, batin Jaejoong.

.

Mereka sudah berada didalam pesawat yang sebentar lagi akan lepas landas. Jaejoong berhasil menemukan kursinya, ia lalu duduk dengan cantik di kursi penumpang. Masih diselipi perasaan tidak nyaman meninggalkan anaknya, harusnya ia bisa sedikit memaksa anaknya untuk ikut, harusnya ia tadi sedikit merayu agar anaknya ikut, agar ia bisa sedikit membantu anaknya untuk menemukan cintanya, tapi bukankah ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak lagi memaksa kehendaknya pada anaknya?

"tsk... kenapa umma lama sekali?"

DEG

Jantung Jaejoong seakan mau copot, matanya langsung ia tolehkan kesamping, pada pria yang mengenakan topi merah dan memakai kacamata hitam, duduk dengan begitu manis dengan menyilangkan kaki.

Senyum terukir diwajah jaejoong, kenapa dirinya tidak mengenali anaknya yang sudah duduk dari tadi disebelahnya.

"YAAAKKKK... KENAPA TIDAK PAMIT DENGAN UMMA? DASAR ANAK KURANG AJAR" teriak Jaejoong yang diselingi dengan senyuman bahagia karena ternyata anaknya sudah lebih dulu sampai dibandara. Begitupun Yunho yang tersenyum melihat tingkah istri dan anaknya.

"umma berisik. Bisakah umma tidak mengganggu penumpang yang lain?"

Leo memperbaiki duduknya dan sedikit menurunkan bangku penumpang agar dirinya bisa tidur dengan nyaman. Memasang handset ditelinganya, mengabaikan omelan omelan tidak jelas dari ummanya, Leo memilih memejamkan mata dan mendengarkan music.

Kembali Jaejoong tersenyum menatap sang anak yang kini memejamkan matanya. Biarkan kali ini anaknya menyelesaikan dan menguatkan hatinya mengetahui keadaan yang sebenarnyanya terjadi. Jaejoong hanya berharap anaknya dapat menemukan cinta sejatinya dan tidak lagi mengalami kehilangan.

****CWTLY******

Suasana pemberkatan terasa begitu hikmat, baru saja acara pengucapan sumpah setia dilakukan oleh Cha Taemin dan Choi Minho dihadapan pendeta dan disaksikan ratusan tamu undangan yang menghadiri. Resmi lah seorang Taemin menyandang marga Choi, tampak raut gembira dan bahagia terpancar pada wajahnya, tidak hanya wajah Taemin tapi juga pada wajah suaminya, Minho. Namja bermata kodok itu sungguh bahagia karena akhirnya bisa menikahi namja cantik pujaan hatinya.

Duduk dibarisan depan adalah para orang tua dari kedua mempelai dan juga sanak saudara mereka, dan barisan kedua para sahabat dari kedua mempelai dan sahabat kedua orang tua mereka. Disanalah keluarga Jung duduk menyaksikan acara pemberkatan. Mata Leo tak luput untuk merekam setiap kebahagian orang yang pernah menjadi adik iparnya itu. Berbeda sekali dengan suasana saat ia menikah dulu, penuh kepalsuan bahkan senyum yang ia berikan ketika itu adalah palsu. Ingin sekali Leo berdiri disana dan mengulang semua bersama istrinya.

Leo baru menyadari jika Taemin begitu cantik, kulitnya putih seputih salju, senyumnya begitu mengembang sehingga menampakkan tulang pipinya yang begitu menggemaskan. Berbeda dengan hyungnya, yang memiliki kulit sedikit lebih gelap, dan memiliki ukuran tubuh lebih mungil dibanding taemin. Bukan maksud Leo untuk mengatakan bahwa Taemin lebih cantik dari hyungnya, dan meskipun begitu Leo mengakui ketulusan dan keputihan hati Hakyeon jauh lebih dari siapapun, dan bagi Leo tetap Hakyeon yang mampu menembus gelapnya hatinya.

Leo mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian mengalihkan ke sekitar ruangan. Matanya sedari tadi mencari seseorang yang harusnya ada dibarisan depan bangku dimana ia dan keluarganya duduk. Leo sengaja datang lebih cepat dari waktu yang tertera diundangan, karena ia tidak ingin kehilangan moment terpenting dalam hidupnya. Tapi hingga bangku undangan penuhpun mata Leo tak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Bahkan hingga acara pemberkatan selesai, dan kini para tamu undangan bergegas keluar untuk menyaksikan kedua mempelai melempar bunga, Leo tetap tak menemukan sosok itu.

DEG

Kemana dia? Harusnya ia ada menyaksikan pernikahan adiknya.

Apa mungkin dia memang tidak akan pernah lagi bertemu dengan sosok itu?

"ayoo Miniiieee..lemparkan bunganya"

"sabarlah hyung... bersiaplah kami akan melempar bunganya"

Suara sorak orang orang yang begitu antusias ingin menagkap bunga tersebut terdengar begitu bersemangat. Leo masih terduduk dibangkunya, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bergabung dengan kerumunan orang. Memejamkan mata menyesali kebodohannya kembali. Untuk apa dia kemari jika tak menemukan sosok itu, ah tidak... dia sudah ada disini dan dia harus menemukannya baik dalam keadaan hidup ataupun... tidak, Leo tidak sanggup meneruskan kalimatnya.

"KYAAAA...KEN HYUUNGG AKHIRNYAA KAU AKAN MENIKAAH DENGAN MANUSIA LARVA ITUUU..."

"YAAAKKKK..."

"hahahahahaha..."

prok prok prok

Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar, sepertinya sudah tau siapa yang mendapat bunga tersebut dan sepertinya akan ada yang menyusul untuk menikah setelah ini.

Kebahagiaan yang dirasakan orang orang berbanding terbalik dengan yang seorang namja ini rasakan. Masih terduduk dan seolah tak mau beranjak, Leo menutup matanya dalam hati dia memanjatkan doa sungguh sungguh. Meminta pada Tuhan untuk mengabulkan doanya sekali ini saja. Maukah Tuhan mengabulkan doanya?

.

*****CWTLY******

.

Ruangan hotel yang disulap menjadi sebuah ruangan penuh kemewahan yang dihiasi ratusan bunga berwarna warni membuat suasana pesta terlihat begitu menenangkan. Setelah acara pemberkatan, dilanjutkan acara resepsi yang dihadiri ratusan undangan. Semua turut bahagia dan mengucapkan selamat kepada kedua mempelai. Dan senyum itu tak pernah hilang dari wajah Taemin dan Minho sambil menyambut uluran tangan para undangan yang memberi selamat.

Yunho dan Jaejoong entah kemana, terakhir ia melihat ummanya itu sibuk bercengkrama dengan Mrs. Cha, tampak tidak ada kecanggungan diantara keduanya justru mereka terlihat melepaskan rindu satu sama lain karena sudah lama tidak berjumpa. Leo iri sekali dengan kedekatan itu, dan jika terjadi kecanggungan diantara mereka mungki yang patut disalahkan adalah dirinya.

Leo berjalan mendekati kedua mempelai, berniat ingin memberi selamat, meskipun dalam setiap langkahnya penuh karaguan dan ada sedikit rasa takut. Bagaimana jika ia merusak kebahagiaan mereka, bagaimana jika raut wajah itu hilang setelah melihat wajahnya, namja yang sudah menyakiti hyung kesayangannya?

Tidak penting, batin Leo.

"selamat atas pernikahan kalian" Leo mengulurkan tangan kedepan, menunggu sambutan dari salah satu mereka.

Dan benar saja, wajah taemin berubah seketika. Raut wajah itu berubah menjadi datar tanpa ekspresi.

"nee... terimakasih hyung"

Minho yang menyadari perubahan istrinya seketika mengambil alih untuk menyambut uluran tangan dari Leo.

"terima kasih sudah datang hyung... aku tidak menyangka hyung mau jauh jauh datang menghadiri pernikahan kami"

Entah sebuah sindiran atau apa, tapi ucapan Minho seperti sebuah jarum yang menyenggol kulitnya.

"kebetulan aku sedang ada pekerjaan disini" dan itulah satu satunya alasan yang bisa Leo berikan.

"kalau begitu silahkan nikmati pestanya hyung"

"nee..." Leo berlalu dari hadapan mereka usai mengucapkan selamat. Ia sadar kehadirannya tidaklah diperlukan, Ia sadar betapa bencinya keluarga Cha terhadap dirinya.

Minho begitu ramah, berbeda dengan Taemin yang sedari tadi tak menampilkan senyum sedikitpun.

"harusnya ia tidak datang" bisik Taemin pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh suaminya.

"dia datang untuk menghadiri pernikahan kita sayang, jangan berpikiran buruk"

"aku tidak berpikiran buruk. Aku hanya mengatakan harusnya ia tidak datang"

"sudahlah. Aku tidak mau melihat wajah istriku tampak jelek"

"kau mengatakan aku jelek?"

"tentu saja tidak. Kau adalah namja tercantik malam ini. Saranghae...chup"

Tidak ingin membuat mood istrinya lebih buruk Minho memilih untuk mengecup sekilas bibir sang istri dan dihadiahi pukulan kecil dari Taemin.

Mengambil segelas jus dan langsung menegak habis. Sepertinya Leo tidak perlu berlama lama disini, karena yang ia caripun tidak ada. Leo memutuskan dan mencoba menguatkan hatinya kembali, sepertinya dia memang benar benar terlambat.

Leo bisa saja bergabung dengan Ravi dan kekasihnya, tapi Leo tidak mau mengganggu lovey dovey mereka. Ah sepertinya banyak yang berubah dalam kurun waktu 2 tahun. Ravi tidak lagi menjadi namja genit yang suka menggoda Ken, karena kini keduanya resmi memutuskan untuk berpacaran. Dan sepertinya ravi tidak mau berlama lama dalam berpacaran karena sebulan yang lalu Ravi telah melamar Ken meski namja cantik itu belum lulus kuliah.

Melangkahkan kaki keluar gedung hotel untuk menghirup udara segar. Menghilangkan rasa sesak didalam hatinya. Ia membutuhkan udara segar untuk menenangkan perasaan hatinya. Berada di keramaian namun terasa begitu sepi bagi Leo.

"apa kita harus memeberitahunya?" Mrs. Cha berbisik kepada Mrs. Jung. Sedari tadi mereka memperhatikan bagaimana menyedihkannya namja yang pernah menjadi menantunya itu.

"aku juga begitu kasihan dengannya, tapi.. biarkan saja dia menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri" Ucap Jaejoong yang juga memasang wajah sedih melihat putranya.

*****CWTLY******

Pagi pagi sekali Leo membereskan pakaiannya. Ia memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke Korea dengan alasan pekerjaannya. Tidak ada alasan untuk dia berlama lama disini, toh semuanya sudah terjadi dan selesai. Tapi sebelumnya ada yang harus Leo selesaikan, dan memang harus diselesaikannya. Usai mengepak seluruh barang barangnya, Leo keluar kamar hotel dimana ia dan orang tuanya menginap.

langkahnya terhenti melihat jaejoong yang sudah duduk menunggunya disofa

"kenapa harus terburu buru?" Jaejoong yang duduk di sofa mengajukan pertanyaan dengan begitu cepat saat melihat wajah anaknya keluar dari kamar.

"tidak buru buru umma. Ada pekerjaan yang menungguku di Korea" jawab Leo yang memakai sepatunya.

"tidakkah kau membutuhkan waktu lebih lama lagi disini?"

"tidak" jawab Leo cepat.

Jaejoong menghembus nafas lemas. Anaknya keras sekali, dan sangat sulit untuk menembus kekerasan kepalanya.

"Key sudah menunggumu. Bukankah kau ingin menemuinya?"

Ucapan Jaejoong menghentikan sejenak aktifitas Leo yang sedang mengikat sepatu. Mencerna kembali ucapan sang umma. Memilih kembali melanjutkan mengikat simpulan akhir sepatunya lalu bangkit dan bersiap siap untuk pergi.

Yaa, dia memang ingin bertemu dengan Key, orang yang pernah menjadi mertuanya dan Ummanyalah yang membantunya untuk bertemu dengan Key.

"nee... aku tahu" Leo memeluk ummanya, tak lupa mengecup pipi yang semakin tirus itu,"..aku pergi" lalu kemudian mulai meninggalkan sang umma.

Sampai dilantai bawah, Leo langusng menuju tempat dimana orang yang sudah menunggu dirinya. Dengan hati berdebar Leo memberanikan diri untuk menampilkan wajahnya dihadapan orang yang pernah menjadi umma mertuanya.

"maaf sudah menunggu lama"

Leo membungkukkan diri sebagai permintaan maaf sebelum dirinya duduk dihadapan namja yang masih terlihat sangat cantik diusia yang tidak lagi muda.

Kaca mata hitam bertengger dimata Key, dengan syal yang menutupi lehernya. Di New york masih musim dingin, jadi wajar saja dia berpakaian tebal dan syal di lehernya.

"apa kabarmu?"

"baik um..mmm... aku baik baik saja. Seperti yang anda lihat" Leo sempat terbata, hampir saja ia salah mengucapkan.

"tidak apa jika kau tetap memanggilku umma. Terdengar lebih nyaman" Ucap Key meneguk secangkir kopi dihadapannya.

Key memandang ke jendela kaca, memandang suasana di luar. Beberapa orang berhilir mudik menjalankan aktifitas masing masing. Beberapa sisa salju masih terlihat dijalan jalan, menutupi beberapa ranting di pepohonan. Musim akan segera berganti, itu artinya akan bertambah lagi waktu berganti.

Seorang waitres datang menghantar segelas kopi hangat untuk Leo.

"um...umma..." Leo memulai pembicaran dengan sedikit terbata. Canggung, itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang.

"nee..." Key berbalik menatap Leo yang memanggilnya.

"aku ingin meminta maaf" Akhirnya kata itu keluar dari bibir Leo

"..."

"maaf atas segala perbuatan yang pernah ku lakukan beberapa tahun lalu. Aku tahu seharusnya bukan sekarang aku mengatakannya ... Harusnya saat itu juga aku mengatakannya..."

"..."

"aku tau, perbuatanku suah mengecewakan banyak orang, terlebih keluarga besar Cha. Aku telah mengecewakan kalian. Untuk itu aku minta maaf"

Leo menundukkan kepalanya, mengucapkan maaf dengan tulus.

"kami sudah memaafkanmu nak. Tidak ada yang perlu di sesali lagi. Bukankah semua sudah selesai?"

DEG

Leo mengangkat kepalanya, menatap namja cantik dihadapannya. Kenapa bisa dengan begitu mudahnya Key memaafkan kesalahannya? Benarkah Key sudah memaafkannya.

"bagaimana kehidupanmu sekarang?" Key balik bertanya

'menyedihkan' Leo ingin menjawab dengan secepatnya.

Namun tanpa dijawabnyapun mungkin Key bisa melihat dari raut wajah dan postur tubuhnya yang tidak lagi sesemangat dulu. Wajah yang dulu segar tak lagi terlihat. Tubuh yang dulu kekar kini selalu terlihat lesu tak bersemangat.

"sepertinya kehidupanmu baik baik saja" Key menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri

"tidak... kehidupanku tidak baik baik saja. Bahkan sangat menyedihkan" lirih Leo

"..."

Key sebenarnya sudah tau. Sahabatnya selalu memberitahu keadaan mantan menantunya ini, apa saja yang dialami Leo, Key selalu mengetahuinya.

"..."

Lalu kemudian terjadi keheningan yang cukup lama. Key memilih untuk meneguk habis kopi dicangkirnya, begitu juga dengan Leo. bersama sama mengalihkan pandangan mereka menatap ke luar. Tampaknya pandangan diluar lebih mengasyikkan dibanding pemandangan dihadapan mereka.

"apakah sudah ingin kembali?" Key kembali menatap ke arah Leo, dan disambut Leo dengan senyum kecil.

"nee... beberapa jam lagi jadwal penerbangan" Jawab Leo

"kalau begitu hati hati dijalan..." Key mengambil handbagnya, merapikan kembali letak kacamatanya, bergegas untuk bangkit "...dan sampai jumpa kembali" Ucap Key sebelum mengucapkan pamit

Key sudah berbalik dan akan berjalan menginggalkan Leo, namun Leo kembali bersuara dan memmbaut langkah Key terhenti.

"umma..." masih berdiri diam, sedangkan Leo masih duduk berniat melanjutkan kalimatnya "...bisakah...beritahu aku...dimana aku bisa...menemuinya?"

"..." Key masih diam, genggaman pada handbag miliknya menguat.

"untuk terakhir kalinya... aku... aku hanya ingin meminta maaf... itu saja..."

"datanglah ke rumah sakit Victory..."

.

******TBC*****

.


End file.
